Seventeen Romance
by jinjun299
Summary: Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin. Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri. author gak bisa bikin summary jadi baca aja langsung yah. rat T-M. GS/BL. Drable story. meanie, jeongcheol, junhao, verkwan, seoksoo, soonhoon, slight: chan
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Jealouse?"

Cast : - yoon jeonghan/ gs (18)

Choi seungcheol (18)

Slight : verkwan (17)

Meanie (17)

Jisoo (gs) (18)

Seokmin (17)

Rat : T (Masih suasana lebaran)

Jeonghan POV

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kupukuli beberapa kali lengan seungcheol dan semakin kesal karena dia hanya diam bagaikan patung yang sangat pasrah aku pukuli, kuhembuskan nafas keras dan menurunkan pelan tanganku.

"Apa kau akan terus dekat dengan gadis bernama jisoo itu?"

"Sayang, dia hanya teman kelasku dan kami mendapatkan tugas untuk dikerjakan bersama. Jangan terus cemburu seperti ini?"

"Aku tak cemburu, aku hanya tak suka dia memandangmu seperti tadi dan menempelimu seperti itu."

"Itu artinya kau cemburu sayang."

"Kubilang tidak!" teriakku, kali ini kulihat seungcheol menghela nafas.

"Lalu sekarang apa maumu?"

"Tidak ada, yasudah sana dekati saja dia dan kalau kau mau pacari saja dia!" ucapku kesal dengan melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan pergi meninggalkannya dikelas. Kuhentikan langkahku ketika tak mendengarkan dia mengejarku dan meremas tanganku kesal.

"Choi seungcheol playboy sialan!"

Seungcheol POV

"Kali ini apa lagi salahku? Dia selalu saja marah-marah dan menyuruhku menjauhi gadis lain, lalu bagaimana caranya aku mengerjakan tugasku jika aku harus menjauhi gadis?" curhatku kesal ketika mingyu dan vernon main kerumahku, kulihat mingyu meletakan makanannya dan menepuk pundakku kasihan.

"Menjijikan kim mingyu!"

"Aku hanya berusaha menghiburmu hyung." Ucapnya karena tangannya kutepis, akupun hanya memandangnya jengah.

"Berterimakasihlah pada predikat playboymu dulu hyung, sekarang terimalah akibatnya. Jeonghan noona kurasa takut kau kambuh lagi." Kini vernon bicara.

"Tapi aku sudah berhenti."

"Aku yakin 100% jika noona tak percaya kau berubah hyung, bahkan aku tak percaya. Lagipula jisoo noona memang cantik dan manis, dan kurasa dia memang menyukaimu hyung." Ucap mingyu, akupun hanya memandangnya datar.

"Entah kenapa aku kali ini setuju dengan mingyu hyung, kau tak lihat bagaimana pandangan jisoo noona yang terlihat memberi harapan padamu?" ucap vernon, dan kali ini aku terdiam karena tak biasanya vernon berkata seperti itu.

"Ah molla... ini benar-benar membuatku pusing setengah mati." Kuremas rambutku gemas.

"Ketika seungkwan marah dan cemburu padaku, aku akan mentraktirnya makan dan berusaha membujuknya. Dia suka makan, dan kurasa kau bisa mendapatkan maaf dari jeonghan noona dengan cara menyogoknya hyung." Saran vernon.

"Kau gila? Bisa miskin jika aku membelikan dia koleksi gucci jika begitu."

"Noona menyukai brand mahal? Wah aku harus menjauhkan woonieku." Ucap mingyu, kupukul keras pundaknya.

"Apalagi salahku?"

"Mulutmu benar-benar tak bisa berucap baik sama sekali, diam saja sialan." Ucapku kesal, akupun memandang vernon.

"Apa ada yang lain?"

"Entahlah, aku jarang membuat seungkwan marah. Aku hanya terus menurut padanya, dia menjadi senang dan aku tenang." Ucap vernon santai dan memakan jeruknya.

"Haah... andai jeonghan sama santainya dengan seungkwanmu." Keluhku.

"Tapi ketika aku tanya dia cemburu atau tidak, dia terus saja membantah."

"Itulah wanita, kau hanya harus berusaha sedikit agar mendapatkan hatinya. Jika woonieku marah, aku akan membawakannya bunga mawar dan meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya." Ucap mingyu, akupun memandangnya.

"Bunga?"

"Hem, biasanya itu ampuh." Kupikir itu ide bagus, kujentikan jariku dan berdiri.

"Okeh, aku akan kerumahnya dan membawa bunga mawar kesukaannya."

"Semoga berhasil." Ucap mereka serempak.

Jeonghan POV

"Sebal sebal sebal sebaaallllll..." teriakku, kudengar seungkwang melenguh dan meletakan makanannya.

"Unni... bisa tidak tenang sebentar. Perutku terus bunyi dari tadi dan aku ingin makan dengan tenang."

"Apa hanya makanan yang ada dipikiranmu itu?" kesalku.

"Sudahlah unni, apa seungcheol oppa menelponmu?" tanya wonwoo, akupun menggeleng sedih.

"Dia pasti akan datang, sabarlah." Ucap wonwoo dengan mengelus pundakku, akupun merunduk sedih.

"Unni, kenapa unni terus curiga dan cemburu pada seungcheol oppa? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuatnya kesal padamu?" tanya seungkwan yang berhenti makan.

"Aku tak cemburu."

"Dilihat dari segi manapun semua akan tahu kau cemburu, kenapa terus menyangkal?" ucap seungkwan, akupun mengulum bibirku.

"Aku begitu?" ucapku, merekapun mengangguk.

"Itu hanya refleks, kalian tahu bukan sejarah seungcheol? Dia itu adalah mantan playboy terkenal di seantero sekolah."

"Tapi unni, bukankah oppa sudah berjanji tak akan kembali menjadi seperti itu padamu. Seharusnya kau percaya padanya bukan?"

"Aku percaya padanya."

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meragukannya?" tanya wonwoo, akupun langsung terdiam.

"Unni... jika kau terus seperti ini. Aku yakin hubungan kalian tak akan lama, kalian pasti akan benar-benar putus."

"Seungkwan! Mulutmu..."

"Aku setuju unni." Ucap wonwoo, kutundukan kepalaku kemeja cafe dan mengkantukannya beberapa kali.

"Aku tak mau, aku tak mau putus dengan seungcheolie..."

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu gerbang rumahku dan terkejut ketika melihat seungcheol ada didepanku dan menggosok kedua tangannya karena nampaknya dia kedinginan, diapun memandangku dan langsung berdiri semangat.

"Sayang?"

"Kau... ada disana dari tadi?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum dan membawa sebuket bunga krisan kuning kesukaanku dan memberikannya padaku.

"Sayang, aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tak pernah berniat untuk dekat dengan jisoo. Kami hanya rekan kerja tugas, jika tugas ini sudah selesai aku bersumpah akan menjauh darinya." Ucapnya dengan menunduk dalam, akupun hanya diam.

"Sayang?" ucapnya dengan mendongak ragu, akupun berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya sampai dia terkejut.

"Sayang?"

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Ucapku, kurasakan seungcheol membalas pelukanku dan mengelus rambut coklatku.

"Jeonghan..."

"Seharusnya aku percaya padamu jika kau hanya mengerjakan tugas dengan jisoo dan tidak seharusnya aku menuduhmu yang tidak tidak, aku... aku hanya tak bisa menahan rasa cemburuku ini." Ucapku, kudengar seungcheol terkekeh dan kupukul dadanya tak terima sebelum melepaskan pelukan kami berdua.

"Kenapa tertawa? Ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tahu sayang, tapi aku benar-benar suka ketika kau cemburu."

"Apa katamu?" ucapku, kubelalakan mataku ketika seungcheol tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku cepat dan memandangku dengan tersenyum manis.

"Setidaknya aku tahu, dari caramu cemburu kau tak ingin aku pergi darimu. Bukankah begitu?" ucapnya, akupun menelan ludahku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"T-tidak. Aku tak begitu."

"Aigoo, masih mengelak."

"Aku tak mengelak." Kesalku, diapun terkekeh dan memelukku lagi.

"Baik baik, jadi... kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanyanya, akupun membalas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Jangan ulangi." Ucapku, diapun mengecup kepalaku gemas.

"Aku mengerti." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang dan menggusakan kepalaku pada dadanya.

Author POV

Suatu pagi yang indah tengah dirasakan oleh beberapa siswa siswi yang menikmati paginya sebelum mulai menjalani pelajaran yang selalu mereka lewati setiap harinya, namun perhatian seluruh siswa kini tertuju pada seorang siswa yang membawa bukunya bersama seorang gadis yang nampak senang dengan keadaan pria itu disampingnya.

"Jisoo, kau yakin jawaban ini benar?" tanya seungcheol sang pria yang nampak konsentrasi pada bukunya, otomatis langkah mereka terhenti dan jisoo gadis yang dipanggil tadi mengerjap.

"Apa? Oh iyah, aku sudah mencari jawabannya dan menurutku itu jawaban yang benar." Ucap gadis itu terbata, seungcheolpun hanya mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Seungcheol?" panggil jisoo, seungcheolpun hanya berdehem.

"Itu... apa kau..."

"Sayang..." panggil seorang gadis, mereka berduapun memandang suara teriakan tersebut dan seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum ketika melihat kekasih manisnya itu berlari kearahnya dan memeluk lengannya.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya jeonghan, seungcheolpun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, ah jisoo tadi kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya seungcheol dengan memandang jisoo.

"Oh itu... ah tak jadi. Apa ini... pacarmu?" tanya jisoo, seungcheolpun mengangguk dan mengelus kepala jeonghan dan jeonghan hanya tersenyum manja pada seungcheol.

"Cantik, kau pasti senang bica memiliki pacar sepertinya."

"Tentu, ah tugas kali ini aku saja yang selesaikan. Aku akan memberitahumu nanti, sampai jumpa." Ucap seungcheol dengan menarik kekasihnya itu pergi, terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari mulut jisoo dan memandang coklat yang dari tadi dia pegang.

"Kesempatanku sudah tak ada, dia sudah memiliki pacar." Ucapnya pelan, diapun duduk dengan lemas dan diam saja ketika ada yang duduk disampingnya.

"Oh noona? Kau memiliki coklay yang enak sepertinya?" ucap pria tersebut, jisoopun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang pria yang kelewat ceria itu.

"Kenapa? Kau mau?" tanyanya dengan memberikan coklat itu, pria itupun menerimanya.

"Terimakasih noona, seumur hidup baru pertama kali ada gadis yang memberikan coklat padaku." Ucapnya, jisoopun hanya tertawa heran dan menggeleng.

"Ah noona, kenalkan namaku lee seokmin. Noona cantik, namanya siapa?" ucapnya, tanpa sadar wajah jisoo memerah karena dipanggil cantik oleh pria tadi.

"N-namaku hong jisoo..." ucapnya, pria tadipun hanya mengangguk paham dan memandang lagi jisoo.

"Noona, kurasa aku menyukaimu. Mau jadi pacarku?" ucapnya, jisoopun hanya terbelalak dan memandang pria tadi dengan jantung yang berdetak-detak.

"Maukan noona?" ucap seokmin dengan senyum ceria, jisoopun perlahan tersenyum dan mengangguk karena jisoo rasa hatinya mulai menghangat karena senyuman pria didepannya ini.

Ah kurasa tak perlu dijelaskan lagi, bagaimana bisa kisah percintaan aneh ini terjadi tanpa bisa diduga. Hanya tuhan yang tahu, yah hanya tuhan...

.

.

.

Apa ini?

Sebenarnya aku ragu mau bikinnya, cerita kemarin aja belum beres dan sekarang berani-beraninya bikin cerita baru.

Tapi diotakku entah kenapa malah pengen bikin cerita dari masing-masing couple seventeen, tangan ini benar-benar gatal dan otak ini tak berhenti menghayalkan cerita ini...

Tenang saja, aku akan memenuhi janji untuk menyelesaikan semua story yang udah dipost.

Semoga ceritanya gak berantakan dan jika ada typo, sekali lagi harap dimaklumi.

Annyeong

Jinjun imnida...


	2. Chapter 2

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Love First Sight?"

(Sequel jealouse?)

Cast : lee seokmin (17)

Hong jisoo/ gs (18)

Slight : jeongcheol

Kim mingyu

Rat : T

Jisoo POV

Terkadang aku berpikir, apa aku salah mengambil keputusan yang menyangkut masalah asmaraku karena kalian juga mengetahuinya. Aku menerima pernyataan cinta seorang pria tepat ketika pria yang kusukai jelas-jelas menolakku bahkan sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku. Aku pernah bertanya padanya tentang bagaimana perasaannya? Kenapa dia menyatakan perasaannya bahkan itu adalah hari pertamaku bertemu dengannya? Dan dia hanya menjawab perasaan tak akan ada yang tahu, sampai kami berkencan beberapa kalipun dia tetap nampak ceria padahal aku mengatakan padanya jika aku belum bisa mencintainya. Aku jahat? Terserah kalian akan mengatakan apapun padaku aku tak peduli.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" tanyaku ulang karena seokmin terus mengelus tanganku ketika kami berkencan disebuah taman, seokminpun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, aku jatuh cinta padamu diawal pertemuan kita dan aku bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbasa-basi." Ucapnya, diapun kembali memandang kedepan dan aku hanya memandangnya sendu.

"Tapi aku menerimamu karena aku baru saja patah hati ditolak oleh pria yang kusukai."

"Aku tahu, jadi tak perlu dijelaskan lagi yah." Ucapnya dengan mengelus kepalaku.

"Kenapa dia selalu nampak baik-baik saja? Apa dia sungguh mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

Kubuka buku fisikaku dan membaca satu persatu rumus untuk memahaminya dan menuliskannya dibuku tulisku, namun aku hanya menyerngit heran ketika ada seorang gadis yang duduk didepanku dan jika tak salah ingat dia adalah kekasih seungcheol.

"Jeonghan?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanyaku tersenyum dengan menutup buku fisikaku.

"Tak ada, seungcheol bilang aku harus mengenal teman kelasnya jadi aku kemari karena kudengar kau ada diperpustakaan. Kudengar kau siswa pindahan amerika, benarkah?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Iyah, tapi karena aku memiliki darah korea jadi aku bisa berbicara bahasa korea juga. Yah meskipun agak sedikit susah." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan sungguh tawanya sangat manis. Pantas saja seungcheol benar-benar menyukainya.

"Oh iyah, kau pacar lee seokmin?"

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku heran, diapun terkekeh.

"Aku saudaranya, yah meskipun saudara jauh tapi kami terbilang cukup dekat. Dia selalu curhat dengan antusias karena memiliki pacar yang cantik dan juga manis."

"Dia... selalu menceritakan aku?" tanyaku ragu, jeonghanpun mengangguk semangat.

"Dan aku terkejut ketika dia mengatakan kau adalah gadisnya, tak kusangka dia mengencani teman kelas seungcheolieku." Ucapnya, akupun hanya menunduk.

"Seokmin memang agak sedikit lincah, tapi dia juga memiliki sisi menyedihkan. Dia tak akan mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya pada siapapun, jadi jika dia terus ceria kau patut curiga padanya." Ucap jeonghan yang membuatku memandangnya.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Nanti juga kau paham, aku pergi yah. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap jeonghan dengan berdiri dan melambai, akupun hanya bisa balas tersenyum dan menatap buku.

"Sisi... menyedihkan?"

Seokmin POV

"Apa kau tak lelah? Dia bahkan tak mencintaimu?" ucap mingyu, akupun menatapnya.

"Iyah, aku tahu."

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Apa kau hanya akan mengejar satu gadis? Aku tahu kau menyukai jisoo noona ketika dia pertama kali masuk sekolah ini, tapi tak kusangka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama akan membuatmu segila ini sampai mau dijadikan pelampiasannya." Keluhnya, akupun hanya menunduk sedih.

"Aku yakin lama kelamaan juga dia akan menyukaiku."

"Jika tidak?" tanya mingyu, sontak akupun berhenti menulis dan hanya memandang lirih tulisanku.

"Mungkin aku... akan menyerah."

"Jika begitu berhentilah memendam perasaanmu itu bung, aku tahu aku tak berhak ikut campur. Tapi kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil dan aku sudah tahu berapa banyak penderitaanmu itu bung, sebagai seorang sahabat kusarankan jangan salah memilih." Ucapnya dengan menepuk bahuku dan pergi dari kelas, kuremat pensilku dan semakin menunduk sedih.

.

.

.

"Oh jisoo noona?" ucapku bingung ketika melihatnya tengah berjalan sendirian dilapangan, dengan segera akupun berlari menghampirinya dan menahan lengannya sampai dia nampak terkejut.

"Seokmin?"

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng dan kulihat dia membawa bungkusan makanan ditangannya.

"Mau makan siang? Kenapa tidak dikantin?" tanyaku heran, diapun tersenyum canggung.

"Aku... masih canggung." Ucapnya, akupun tertawa pelan dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tapi..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku menariknya, kamipun duduk dibawah pohon dan kulihat dia memakan rotinya perlahan.

"Kau nampaknya tak ada selera makan?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Aku? Tidak, makanku memang sedikit susah."

"Kenapa susah? Makanlah yang teratur, bagaimana jika kau sakit?" ucapku cemas dengan membelai pipinya, kulihat dia memegang tanganku dan menurunkannya.

"Seokmin... kenapa kau terus perhatian padaku?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum.

"Tentu karena aku kekasihmu."

"Tapi aku..."

"Jangan lagi katakan itu, kumohon." Ucapku akhirnya, kupandang sendu jisoo yang terdiam.

"Jika kau terus mengatakan itu, aku bisa benar-benar menyerah dan melepaskanmu." Ucapku, kurasakan genggamannya mengerat.

"Jika sakit lalu kenapa tak mengatakannya? Kenapa terus tersenyum?" ucap jisoo, akupun hanya diam karena kaget jisoo memelukku erat.

"Jisoo..."

"Aku pernah ragu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku karena setiap kali aku bertanya kenapa kau mencintaiku, kau tak sungguh-sungguh menjawabnya." Ucap jisoo dengan suara terisak, kupeluk tubuhnya dan memejamkan mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu diawal pertemuan kita ketika kau masuk sekolah ini, aku terlalu jatuh pada pesonamu dan aku selalu mengawasimu dari jauh. Aku juga tahu kau menyukai seungcheol hyung dan kau merasa patah hati dimana hari itu jeonghan noona muncul didepanmu, maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk datang padamu. Awalnya aku ingin menghiburmu, tapi sungguh aku tak tahan dan aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu." Jujurku, diapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jadi... kau sungguh menyukaiku?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Bukan hanya suka, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu jisoo noona." Ucapku tulus, diapun tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu, dan aku yakin aku juga bisa jatuh cinta padamu lee seokmin." Ucapnya yakin, akupun akhirnya merasa lega pada perasaanku dan mengecup bibirnya sekejap.

"Aku akan menunggu, berapa lamapun itu." Ucapku, jisoo kembali memelukku dan aku membalasnya erat.

Karena aku tahu, seberapa lamapun aku menunggu perasaanku tak akan berubah. Karena cinta pandangan pertamaku, akan terus bersamaku dan menemaniku menghadapi segalanya.

.

.

.

Aku sengaja bikin sequelnya seoksoo, gak enak juga cerita mereka cuman nyempil beberapa huruf di story orang.

Seperti biasa, aku butuh review biar tahu dimana letak kesalahanku.

Jadi jangan bosa untuk memberikanku masukan

Review juseyoooo

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	3. Chapter 3

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Baper?"

Cast : Choi hansol (vernon)

Boo seungkwan

All member seventeen

Rat : T

Genre : humor, romance, friendship (BL)

Author POV

Kini kita lihat suasana sepi yang tengah hinggap disebuah dorm milik idol grup terkenal yang tengah digandrungi oleh remaja maupun noona noona yang siap sedia meneriakan nama-nama mereka dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan rapper idol grup seventeen yang terkenal memiliki wajah bulenya. Ah, membahas masalah member tampan berwajah bule ini bisa kita lihat wajah tampannya itu tengah tertidur dengan pulas namun dia tak sendiri diranjangnya. Boo seungkwan, pria yang tengah merengut tak suka disampingnya itu kembali mencolek pipi pria bule tersebut.

"Hansol-ah... ireonaaaa..." ucapnya dengan suara pelan, entahlah dimana pikirannya itu. Boo seungkwan, bagaimana bisa orang bangun dengan suara sekecil itu.

"Hansol-ah..."

"Ya! Boo seungkwan! Cepat bangunkan dia, kau hanya modus bukan berlama-lama didalam sana!" teriak jeonghan, terlihat sekali muka kesal seungkwan karena memang benar adanya seungkwan tak berniat membangunkan hansol karena dengan begini dia bisa melihat wajah tampan hansol secara dekat.

"Ara! Ya! Hansol bangun." Teriaknya, pria yang dibangunkanpun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya. Bukannya mengeluh karena dibangunkan, namun senyuman manisnya lah yang timbul dan memeluk seungkwan.

"Seungkwan-ah..." ucapnya manja, dan sudah dipastikan wajah seungkwan langsung memerah.

"B-bangunlah, jeonghan hyung bisa marah jika kita lama." Ucapnya berusaha mendorong tubuh vernon, vernonpun mengangguk dan bangkit setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wah tidurku nyenyak." Ucap vernon senang dengan merentangkan tangannya, seungkwanpun langsung bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Tunggu aku kwanie..."

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

Seungkwan POV

Kumakan sarapanku dengan hikmat karena jadwal kami setelah ini akan benar-benar padat, kulirik sedikit vernon yang tengah menikmati makanannya namun juga tengah memperhatikan obrolan tak penting dari seokmin dan juga hoshi. Kudesahkan nafasku pelan dan menaruh sendokku padahal makananku belum habis.

"Lho? Kenapa tak dihabiskan?" tanya joshua hyung heran.

"Tiba-tiba saja perutku sakit."

"Perutmu sakit? Mau aku bawakan obat?" ucap vernon, akupun hanya menggeleng.

"Kau harus minum obat, sebentar." Ucapnya dengan langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah kotak obat yang terletak diruang tengah.

"Hyung, sebenarnya kalian pacaran atau tidak sih?" tanya chan, sedikit berbisik.

"Kami tak pacaran."

"Tapi sikap kalian seperti pacaran, aku aneh padanya." Ucap seokmin, akupun memandangnya.

"Hentikan, aku benar-benar tak selera makan jadinya."

"Hati-hati baper." Ucap mingyu, kulihat wonwoo hyung menyikutnya dan mingyu hanya mengeluh sakit.

"Baper yah?" pikirku, akupun menunduk.

"Tapi sepertinya aku sudah baper."

.

.

.

"Jadwal kita kali ini tak terlalu padat, kalian bisa istirahat." Ucap hyung, duo seoksoon pun hanya berteriak senang dan berlari kearah pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Mereka berisik sekali." Keluh minghao, akupun hanya tersenyum mengangguk.

"Tumben tak jadi salah satu dari mereka?" tanya jeonghan hyung dengan merangkulku, akupun menggeleng lemas.

"Kau sakit?" tanya hyung, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung."

"Jika kau lemas seperti ini justru semua orang akan berpikir seperti itu, ah kutebak pasti ini karena hansol." Tebak jeonghan hyung, akupun memandang kearahnya yang tengah berbicara dengan wonwoo hyung yang mungkin saja membahas part rap mereka.

"Entah hyung, aku hanya kepikiran perkataan mingyu hyung."

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa aku?" protes mingyu.

"Masalah baper?" tanya joshua hyung, akupun mengangguk.

"Hansol selama ini selalu memperhatikanku dan memperlakukanku layaknya kekasihnya, tapi dia tak mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya padaku. Aku hanya takut... itu hanya bentuk perhatian biasa."

"Apa kau sudah mulai suka padanya?" tanya jeonghan hyung, akupun mengangguk pelan.

"Aku menyukainya hyung."

"Kalau begitu ayo pastikan." Ucap mingyu.

"Ya! Vernon, kemarilah." Panggil mingyu, diapun memandang kearah kami dan berjalan kearah kami.

"Ada apa?"

"Duduk saja." Ucap minghao, diapun duduk disampingku dan merangkulku.

"Kwanie, kau sakit?" tanya vernon, akupun menggeleng.

"Tapi dari tadi kau diam terus?"

"Vernon, sebenarnya kalian berpacaran atau tidak?" tanya mingyu tiba-tiba, vernonpun memandang mingyu.

"Aku? Seungkwan?" tanyanya, merekapun mengangguk.

"Tidak, kami hanya berteman."

DEG

Akupun langsung terdiam ketika vernon mengatakan itu dengan tawanya, semuanyapun hanya memandangku sendu dan kutundukan kepalaku.

"Seungkwan, mau kemana?" tanya vernon ketika aku melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku dan berdiri.

"Pulang!"

"Tapi..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku membuka pintu dan pulang.

Vernon POV

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung ketika mereka semua memandangku tajam.

"Kau benar-benar pria tak peka." Kesal jeonghan hyung dengan berdiri dan pergi menyeret hyung, akupun hanya memandang bingung kearah mereka.

"Apa salahku?"

"Kau tak bisa lihat? Seungkwan sakit hati karenamu."

"Karenaku?" tunjukku kearah wajahku.

"Tentu, bagaimana bisa dengan santainya kau berkata 'tidak, kami hanya berteman' hah?" kesal joshua hyung dan pergi juga bersama lainnya kecuali mingyu. Kudengar mingyu menghela nafas dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kenapa tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya mingyu, akupun menatapnya.

"Hyung..."

"Kurasa kau juga harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada seungkwan, jika kau terus menutupinya ini akan menjadi kesalahpahaman."

"Tapi aku takut dia menolakku."

"Tak akan, aku jamin." Yakinnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Sekarang susul dia ke dorm, kurasa dia tengah menangis karena tadi aku melihat matanya berkaca-kaca." Ucapnya, dengan yakin akupun mengangguk dan pergi dari ruang latihan.

Seungkwan POV

"Hiks..." isakku, kuhapus air mataku dan menenggelamkan wajahku pada bantal kesayanganku.

"Aku sudah tahu, aku hanya terbawa perasaan padanya. Dia tak mungkin menyukai pria gendut dan cerewet sepertiku, itu pasti." Ucapku setengah terisak, namun kuhentikan isakanku ketika mendengar pintu kamarku terbuka dan kututupi wajahku karena tahu ini adalah vernon mengenal bau parfumnya sangat kukenal.

"Kwanie?" tanyanya, namun aku tak menjawab.

"Apa kau tertidur?" tanyanya lagi, kupejamkan mataku erat ketika merasa dia menaiki ranjangku.

"Boo seungkwan, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Ucapnya, akupun hanya diam ketika dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" tanyanya lagi, dan aku tetap terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, apa aku benar-benar membuatmu sedih?"

"Pergilah." Ucapku serak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau terbawa perasaan lagi, cukup aku merasakan sakit sekarang jadi jangan terus memberikanku harapan palsu."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi kau melakukannya." Sentakku dengan berbalik memandangnya, akupun hanya terisak ketika melihat wajah terkejutnya.

"Seungkwan? Kau menangis?"

"Berhenti mencemaskanku!" kesalku, akupun menutup wajahku.

"Kau... hiks... jika tak menyukaiku setidaknya jangan memberikanku harapan."

"Seungkwan..." ucapnya dengan memegang tanganku, namun aku menepisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi kau hanya mengatakan jika aku temanmu. Pergilah bodoh! Aku membencimu."

"Jika kau membenci pacarmu sendiri bukankah itu tak baik?" ucapnya, perlahan kuturunkan tanganku dan melihat vernon tersenyum manis.

"Maafkan pacarmu ini yah? Jangan menangis." Ucapnya dengan mengelus pipiku yang basah.

"Pa...car?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan mengecup kedua kelopak mataku.

"Aku tahu ini tidak cepat, tapi aku selama ini memberikan perhatian padamu bukan karena apa-apa. Aku menyukaimu, sungguh aku sangat menyukaimu. Tapi karena kau selalu mengatakan aku adalah teman yang baik, maka aku selalu berpikir jika kau tak pernah menyukaiku sebagai seorang pria." Ucapnya dengan mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku melakukannya?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku selalu mencemaskanmu, selalu memperhatikanmu, selalu tersenyum padamu, selalu memegang tanganmu ataupun merangkulmu, memelukmu ketika aku bangun, tersenyum ketika kau membangunkanku bukannya marah, selalu mengelus pipi gembulmu ini."

"Ya!" ucapku kesal dengan menepis tangannya dipipiku, diapun tersenyum.

"Itu semua kulakukan karena aku... mencintaimu." Ucapnya, perlahan wajahku terasa memanas dan kulihat dia terkekeh gemas.

"Aku selama ini menjadi pengecut karena aku takut kau menjauhiku, tapi jika aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku bisa saja dari dulu aku sudah menjadikanmu milikku."

"Jadi... kita?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan aku memeluknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, choi hansol." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, boo seungkwan." Ucapnya, akupun hanya tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya minghao ketika melihat vernon terus memegang tanganku, akupun hanya mengangguk bangga.

"Akhirnya kau tak baper lagi." Ucap mingyu yang melewati kami, kudengar vernon tertawa.

"Jadi boo seungkwanku selalu baper?" godanya, akupun mencubit pinggangnya.

"Auw, sakit sayang."

"Rasakan itu." Ucapku.

"Tapi ingat, jika kalian melewati batas maka aku tak segan-segan mengebirimu vernon." Ancam jeonghan hyung.

"Hyung, itu benar-benar mengerikan." Ucap vernon, kamipun tertawa.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, dan vernon kau wajib mentraktir kami semua."

"Ya! Apa aku hanya akan dijajah disini?" akupun hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya sampai dia tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku.

Setidaknya, aku tak akan merasa canggung lagi. Karena perasaanku bukan hanya sekedar baper, tapi cintaku juga bisa terbalaskan.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa aku lagi gemes-gemesnya sama interaksi mereka berdua

Seungkwan jadi kiyeowo akhir-akhir ini

Maafkan aku tak bisa bikin cerita bagus tapi entah kenapa aku terus pengen bikin cerita yang dapat menghibur kalian semua (baik, abaikan)

Semoga cerita kali ini dapat menghibur dan review juseyooo (bayangkan aku aegyo, plak!)

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


	4. Chapter 4

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"In The Rain"

Cast: Lee Jihoon

Kwon Soonyoung

Slight : Lee Chan (Adik Jihoon)

Wen Junhui

Genre : Romance, Angst/Sad, Drama (BL)

Rat : T

.

.

Jihoon POV

Kuangkat tanganku melewati atap pelindung halte bus yang kini tengah aku tempati, kupandang nanar hujan yang membasahi tanganku tanpa mempedulikan tanganku yang mulai kedinginan.

"Kau melanggar janjimu, soonyoung-ah..."

" _Setiap hari aku akan menjemputmu jihoonie, jadi tunggu aku disini mengerti?"_

"Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam disini, kenapa kau tak datang?" tanyaku pelan, kurasakan pundakmu menghangat dan bisa kulihat chan tengah memandangku nanar.

"Chan..."

"Hyung, kita pulang yah?" tanyanya tersenyum lembut, akupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, chan-ah."

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **12 juli 2016**_

"Kenapa hujannya tak berhenti dari tadi? Aku lupa membawa payung." Keluhku ketika melihat hujan yang tak berhenti-berhenti semenjak aku duduk di halte setelah turun dari busku, kuhela nafasku pelan dan melihat seorang pria yang berlari dengan menutupi kepalanya dengan tasnya dan berhenti untuk meneduh di halte tempatku meneduh.

"Sial, kenapa hujan sih?" gerutunya dengan menepuk-nepuk tasnya, diapun memandangku.

"Oh ada orang ternyata?" ucapnya dengan memandangku antusias, namun aku mengacuhkannya.

"Apa kau orang sini? Bukankah seharusnya dari tadi ada bus?"

"Ini tempat perhentianku." Ucapku tanpa memandangnya.

"Begitukah, sepertinya busku akan lama datangnya." Ucapnya, akupun hanya memandangnya risih.

"Siapa namamu? Bolehkah kita berkenalan?" tanyanya.

"Namaku lee jihoon."

"Lee jihoon? Ah nama yang manis, perkenalkan namaku kwon soonyoung." Ucapnya dengan merentangkan tangannya, kupandang tangannya dan perlahan menjabatnya.

"Salam kenal." Kamipun melepaskan jabatan kami.

"Sekarang aku bersyukur dengan adanya hujan." Ucapnya, kupandang dia heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang manis sepertimu, aku senang." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum sampai matanya yang sipit itu tak terlihat, kurasakan wajahku memanas dan kualihkan pandanganku darinya.

"A-apa-apaan itu?" ucapku, namun dia hanya tertawa senang mengalahkan suara hujan yang tengah beriak disekitar kami.

" _Andai kesempatan bisa sama jumlahnya dengan rintik hujan yang turun diawal pertemuan kita."_

"Lee jihoon..." teriaknya, akupun memandangnya yang berlari diderasnya hujan dan berhenti ditempat aku berteduh.

"Kau tak membawa payung?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan kuusap rambutnya yang basah.

"Jika terus begini kau bisa benar-benar sakit." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan memegang tanganku.

"Jikapun aku sakit, akan ada jihoonku yang akan merawatku." Ucapnya, akupun hanya terdiam malu dan diam saja ketika dia memelukku.

" _Aku akan merawatmu, seberapa lamapun itu aku akan dengan sabar merawatmu. Tapi bukan begini caranya... jangan meninggalkanku tanpa kata seperti ini."_

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku, kupegang tangan soonyoung yang hanya diam.

"Soonyoung-ah..." namun dia hanya menarik tangannya dariku.

"Berhenti menemuiku." tanyanya, akupun terkesiap sebentar dan kembali memegang tangannya.

"Tapi ada apa? Apa kau marah padaku? Katakan saja aku tak akan marah?" ucapku.

"Ini tak ada gunanya, aku sudah lelah denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan lelah?" tanyaku, diapun melepaskan kembali tanganku.

"Pergilah, hubungan kita sudah berakhir."

"Soonyoung..."

"Aku akan bertunangan.. dengan orang lain." Ungkapnya, kupejamkan mataku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, kau bohong. Kau tak mungkin bertunangan dengan orang lain, kau bilang kau mencintaiku?"

"Jihoon, aku ini pria brengsek. Bisa saja kau bermain sebentar dengan orang lain sebelum menemukan seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Jadi selama ini... kau tak mencintaiku?" tanyaku, diapun terdiam sebentar sebelum membalikan tubuhnya.

"Iyah, aku tak mencintaimu." Ucapnya, dan seketika itu pula aku menangis terisak dan hanya memandangi punggungnya yang menjauhiku.

" _Seharusnya... hari itu aku tak percaya padamu dan memeluk punggungmu agar tak menjauhiku. Agar aku tahu, kau juga mengalami sakit yang kurasakan atas kata-katamu."_

"Kau... siapa?" tanyaku ragu ketika seorang pria tinggi datang menemuiku, diapun hanya tersenyum pelan dan mendorong sebuah surat padaku.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu dari kwon soonyoung, kekasihmu." Ucapnya, kuterima surat itu dan memandang pria didepanku.

"Kau pasti salah paham, aku sudah bukan lagi kekasihnya. Dia bertunangan dengan orang lain, dan hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Lagipula dia..."

"Kaulah yang salah paham." Potongnya, kembali kupandang dia.

"Soonyoung tak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun, itu hanya alasannya saja."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namaku wen junhui, aku adalah sahabatnya di tempat latihan tari." Ungkapnya.

"Iyah, aku pernah mendengar soonyoung menceritakan tentangmu." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Untuk memastikan kau membaca surat dari soonyoung."

"Kenapa harus kau? Jika dia mau aku membaca suratnya kenapa tidak dia sendiri yang membawanya kemari?" ucapku, namun dia hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Kau yakin ingin mendengarnya?"

"Katakan saja! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan soonyoung?" ucapku mulai cemas, kulihat dia hanya mendesah pelan dan memegang pundakku ketika dia berhasil mendekatiku.

"Soonyoung, sudah meninggal." Akupun hanya terdiam dengan dada yang berdenyut sakit ketika dia mengatakan hal itu, kulihat surat yang tengah kugenggam dan menggeleng.

"T-tidak, itu tak mungkin. Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa pria ceroboh dan menyebalkan seperti dia meninggal?" ucapku dengan tertawa tak percaya, kupandang kembali pria bernama wen junhui ini.

"Kau bercanda bukan, sudah pasti ini candaan. Wen junhui-ssi, ini tak lucu sama sekali."

"Seperti katamu, ini tak lucu dan ini bukan candaan." Ucapnya, diapun berdiri dan memandangku sendu.

"Dia meninggal karena gagal jantung yang dia alami sejak kecil, akupun mengetahuinya baru-baru ini ketika tubuhnya sudah tak bisa lagi menerima beban yang dia terima selama ini. Soonyoung dapat menyembunyikan penyakitnya dengan rapih, jika aku tahupun aku akan menghentikannya berbuat lebih yang dapat memberatkan jantungnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia tak mengatakannya padaku?" ucapku akhirnya menangis, diapun hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Dia... hanya tak ingin kau bersedih, maafkan aku lee jihoon-ssi." Ucapnya dengan pergi, kubuka surat itu terburu dan menangis ketika melihat tulisan tangan soonyoung yang sangat kukenali.

 _Jihoonie..._

 _Maafkan aku_

 _Aku tak berniat sama sekali membuatmu sedih ataupun sakit hati, hanya saja jika terus bersamaku kau akan mengalami hal yang lebih berat. Aku melepaskanmu, yah aku melepaskanmu. Karena dengan begini aku yakin kau akan mencari pria yang lebih baik dariku, dia yang lebih sempurna dan lebih baik dariku._

 _Aku sudah tak bisa membahagiakanmu lagi, jadi mulai dari sekarang carilah kebahagiaanmu sayang._

 _Lee jihoon_

 _Aku mencintaimu_

"Soonyoung-ah... ini tidak mungkin." Ucapku, akupun terisak dan mencium surat itu.

"Kwon soonyoung, aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 _ **Now**_

"Hyung." Panggil chan, akupun memandangnya.

"Chan-ah, kau kemari?" tanyaku, diapun berjalan kearahku dengan terus memegang payungnya.

"Kenapa kemari lagi? Bukankah disini sangat dingin?" tanyanya, akupun hanya tersenyum dan memandang hujan yang ada didepanku.

"Hanya disinilah aku mendapatkan memori indah bersama soonyoungku, aku... tak akan mau mengganti memori indah bersamanya."

"Hyung, kondisimu sedang tak baik untuk keluar. Kita pulang yah?" ucapnya, diapun duduk disampingku dan kupeluk tubuhnya.

"Chan."

"Iyah hyung, aku disini." Balasnya dengan memelukku, kupejamkan mataku dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu bukan jika hyung sangat mencintaimu dan juga umma appa."

"Tentu hyung, kami juga sangat mencintaimu." Ucapnya dengan mengelus punggungku.

"Jika begitu, katakan pada mereka jika aku sangat mencintai mereka."

"Katakanlah jika kau bertemu dengan mereka hyung." Balasnya, akupun membuka mataku dan kembali tersenyum.

"Iyah, aku tahu. Aku akan bertemu dengan mereka." Ucapku pelan, kurasakan kesadaranku semakin menipis.

"Tapi aku akan bertemu soonyoung dulu, bolehkah?" tanyaku, kusunggingkan senyumk kecilku ketika mendengar isakan pelan chan.

"Hyung."

"Aku... sangat ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucapku pelan dengan memejamkan mataku dan menjatuhkan tanganku.

"Sangat... ingin bertemu dengannya."

.

.

.

Ini apa?

Maafkan dakuh

ketika ngedenger lagu rain nya bts malah cerita ini yang terlintas dikepalaku

akhir-akhir ini otakku lagi buntu dan ngegalau gak jelas jadi aku pikir cerita oneshot lagi masuk ke cerita yang kuingin publish

sekali lagi aku butuh review dan follow yah guys

annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


	5. Chapter 5

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Promise?"

Cast : Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao

Slight : Seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship (BL)

Rat : M (Maybe)

.

.

Jun POV

"Gege..." rengek minghao ketika baru saja aku membuka pintu ruang latihan, kupandang seluruh ruang latihan dan menghampirinya.

"Hao, kemana yang lainnya?" tanyaku dengan meletakan tasku.

"Eh? Kukira yang lainnya akan bersama dengan gege?" bingungnya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku berangkat dari tempat lain."

"Darimana?" tanyanya penasaran, namun aku hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak ada."

"Gege tak selingkuh kan?"

"Ya ampun hao sayang, kenapa pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan?" kurangkul dia dan menggusak kepalanya.

"Bukankah hanya hao yang selalu gege perhatikan, hm?"

"Dulu gege juga mengatakan itu, tapi gege selalu memperhatikan wonwoo hyung." Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih, akupun tertegun ketika mengingat masa dimana aku masih mengejar-ngejar wonwoo namun menyerah ketika wonwoo lebih memilih mingyu.

"Haah... bisakah kita tak membahasnya lagi?" tanyaku, kulihat minghao nampak menunduk sedih dan kupegang tangannya.

"Bukankah gege sudah berjanji padamu?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Janji yah..." lirihnya, namun entah kenapa aku merasa dia nampak ragu padaku.

"Hao-er." Panggilku, namun entah kenapa dia langsung bangkit dan pergi keluar begitu saja sebelum seungkwan dan hansol masuk.

"O hyung, kenapa hao keluar?" tanya seungkwan heran, namun aku hanya berusaha tersenyum dan memandang kepintu lagi.

Minghao POV

"Kau masih ragu padanya, hao?" tanya jeonghan hyung ketika aku memutuskan untuk keluar ruang latihan dan diam ditaman perusahaan, kudongakan kepalaku dan kembali menunduk sebelum jeonghan hyung duduk disampingku.

"Hyung."

"Hm?" tanyanya.

"Apa aku... salah tak mempercayai janjinya?" tanyaku dengan memandang jeonghan hyung.

"Apa alasannya kau tak percaya padanya?" tanyanya dengan mengelus kepalaku.

"Gege dulu sangat menyukai wonwoo hyung dan terus memperjuangkannya, aku merasa meskipun wonwoo hyung sudah memiliki mingyu tapi tatapannya pada wonwoo hyung tak berubah."

"Kau yakin sekali." Ucap jeonghan hyung, akupun memandangnya.

"Bagaimanapun, jun sudah berjanji akan mencintaimu seorang dan terus berada disampingmu. Kau ingat? Dulu ekspresinya lucu sekali ketika dia mengatakannya didepan kami semua, bahkan seungcheol tak berani melakukan itu padaku." Gerutu jeonghan hyung, akupun tertawa kecil ketika jeonghan hyung mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Apa itu cukup membuktikan jika gege benar-benar serius padaku?"

"Yang namanya cinta mana mungkin tak ada yang serius?" ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Hao-ya, setidaknya kau harus mempercayainya. Yah meskipun dia terus tebar pesona pada wonwoo tapi aku tahu jika itu hanya kelakuannya yang tak bisa dihentikan dari dulu kita trainee. Kau tahu bukan jika dia itu sama pecicilannya dengan seungcheol."

"Aku tahu hyung, terimakasih." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan menepuk kepalaku.

"Aigoo... hao nugu aegi?"

"Hyung, aku bukan chan." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan mencubit pipiku gemas.

.

.

.

"Diamlah pipi tembam, ya! Hansol! Kendalikan istrimu ini." Teriak jun gege ketika seungkwan bernyanyi tak jelas didepan kami, kamipun hanya tertawa ketika melihat moodnya nampak kacau.

"Marah-marah terus? PMS?"

"Berisik kau hitam, sebelum aku merebut wonwoomu." Galaknya ke mingyu.

"Hao-ya, lihatlah kekasihmu." Adu mingyu, akupun meninju lengan gege.

"Bercanda sayang." Ucapnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jun, kau kenapa? Moodmu benar-benar buruk?" ucap jihoon hyung.

"Entahlah, perasaanku kacau sekali hari ini."

"Kau sakit gege?" tanyaku cemas, diapun tersenyum dan memegang lenganku.

"Jangan cemas, mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan jadi aku cemas tidak jelas seperti ini." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya ragu.

"Percayalah, aku tak berbohong." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, namun kulihat dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan langsung bangkit ketika kurasa dia melihat isi pesan.

"Aku akan pergi."

"Kemana? Malam nanti kita harus latihan untuk konser." Ucap seungcheol, namun jun tak mendengarkannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" ucap joshua hyung heran, akupun hanya memandang kedepan cemas.

.

.

.

Kulirik kembali jam dinding diruang latihan kami dan menggigit jariku gemas ketika jun masih belum kembali dari urusannya, kualihkan pandanganku kearah mingyu yang memegang pundakku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, akupun berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya."

"Ponselnya tidak aktif." Ucapku, kudengar mingyu menghela nafas.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang, jika begini terus latihan tak akan dimulai. Bagian jun dalam koreopun agak banyak, lagian formasi tak lengkap itu benar-benar menggangguku."

"Maafkan aku, bisakah kau mengatakannya pada seungcheol hyung?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan pergi kearah seungcheol hyung.

"Jun gege, sebenarnya dimana kau sekarang?"

Jun POV

Kembali kutuangkan soju kedalam gelasku dan meminumnya cepat, kupandang foto yang ada diponselku dan tersenyum miris melihat foto minghao yang nampak senang ketika berduaan bersama mingyu ketika kami di LA. Bukan, bukan foto itu yang membuatku kesal karena sebelumnya minghao pernah mengatakan itu padaku dan meminta ijin. Tapi kata-kata yang ada difoto itu yang membuatku berang dan berusaha mencari siapa pengirim foto itu.

" _Dia nampak cocok dengannya dibandingkan denganmu, kau hanya seorang pria yang lewat. Kau tahu? Mingyu lebih bisa memenangkan segalanya, kepopuleran, ketampanan, asmaranya. Bahkan kekasihmu yang menjadi pelampiasanmu lebih pantas dengannya, sama ketika wonwoo tak memilihmu."_

"Brengsek! Siapapun kau, aku tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang beraninya mengatakan itu tentang haoku." Ucapku gusar, kugusak kepalaku dan bergumam.

"Aku tak menjadikannya pelampiasan, aku sadar mingyu lebih baik tapi aku yakin minghao mencintaiku apa adanya." Ucapku pelan, namun entah kenapa air mataku turun dan kubenturkan kepalaku ke meja kedai ini.

"Aku tak merasa kalah dari mingyu, yah... dia adalah sahabatku." Ucapku, akupun tertawa miris dan meminum sojuku dari botolnya langsung.

"Kau ingin merusak kebahagiaanku bukan, baiklah lihat sekarang. Aku akan terus bahagia, ingat itu." Ucapku entah pada siapa, kuletakan beberapa won diatas meja dan pergi dengan memanggil taksi.

Minghao POV

"Tidurlah, aku yang akan menunggu jun pulang." Ucap joshua hyung dengan memegang pundakku yang menunggu didepan pintu, namun aku menggeleng.

"Tidak hyung, aku saja yang akan menunggunya."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu segera tidur jika dia sudah pulang, kau mengerti?" ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan membiarkan joshua hyung masuk kekamarnya. Kupandang kembali pintu masuk dan menggigit kukuku.

"Gege." Lirihku, pintupun terbuka dan dengan segera aku menghampirinya ketika gege benar-benar ada.

"Gege!" ucapku senang, namun dia memandangku dengan mata sayunya dan tersenyum.

"Hao-er..." ucapnya, akupun menyerngit.

"Gege? Kau mabuk?" tanyaku ketika mencium bau alkohol ditubuhnya, dengan segera kutuntun dia kekamar.

"Apa yang terjadi gege?" tanyaku cemas, namun dia hanya bergumam.

"Gege?"

"Apa... aku selalu kalah dari mingyu?"

"Hah?" ucapku tak sadar, diapun memandangku dan menarikku.

"G-gege?"

"Kau mencintaiku? Iyah kan?" tanyanya.

"Gege, kau mabuk. Sebaiknya kau segera tidur."

"Hm? Wae? Kau tak mau menjawabnya?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu ge, tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti eoh?" tanyaku, diapun tertawa miris.

"Kau mencintai mingyu bukan? Kau tidak mencintaiku!"

"Gege." Ucapku tak terima, kubelalakan mataku ketika dia membanting tubuhku jadi dia yang menindihku.

"Gege! Lepaskan aku!" berontakku ketika dia menciumi leherku, akupun berusaha mendorong pundaknya namun entah kenapa tenaganya benar-benar besar bahkan ketika mabukpun.

"Hiks... gege..." isakku, diapun berhenti menciumi leherku dan membangkitkan kepalanya.

"Aku... bukanlah pria yang baik." Gumamnya didepan wajahku, namun aku hanya menangis ketika melihatnya.

"Dia benar, aku tak pantas denganmu."

"Gege?" ucapku, namun dia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

"Gege."

Jun POV

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan matamu itu? Kau seperti mayat hidup." Ucap soonyoung ketika aku pergi ke meja makan, namun aku hanya memegang kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Kau mabuk? Astaga bau sekali!" ucap jeonghan hyung, namun aku tak mempedulikannya dan duduk didepan mingyu yang memandangku heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti aku ini mangsamu?" tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng dan memakan makananku yang sebenarnya terasa hambar.

"Kau sakit jun?" tanya joshua hyung dengan memegang lenganku.

"Tidak hyung, mungkin ini efek mabukku semalam."

"Jadi kau benar-benar mabuk? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikiranmu itu wen junhui?"

"Sudahlah seungcheol, jangan memarahinya." Ucap jeonghan dengan menahan lengan seungcheol hyung, akupun hanya diam dan memandang hao yang memandangku lirih.

"Hyung." Panggil chan, akupun memandangnya.

"Apa ini karena pria yang selalu menerormu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya, karena hanya chan yang tahu ceritaku sebenarnya.

"Meneror? Nugu?" tanya wonwoo kaget, akupun hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang iseng." Ucapku, kudorong sendokku dan berdiri.

"Aku akan kembali kekamar, bangunkan saja jika akan pergi ke perusahaan." Ucapku dengan meninggalkan mereka.

Minghao POV

"Apa ini juga alasannya selalu pergi entah kemana?" ucapku pada diriku sendiri ketika ingat apa yang dikatakan chan diruang makan, kuhela nafasku pelan dan membuka pintu kamar jun gege.

"Gege." Panggilku ketika melihatnya baringan diatas ranjang, akupun menaiki ranjang sebelahnya dan mengelus lengannya.

"Gege, bangunlah. Bersiaplah untuk pergi keperusahaan." Ucapku, namun dia tak merespon.

"Gege."

"Semalam..." ucapnya tiba-tiba, diapun membuka matanya dan memandangku.

"Aku ingat... apa yang aku katakan semalam." Ucapnya.

"Gege." Lirihku, diapun membangkitkan tubuhnya dan memegang kedua pundakku.

"Aku bukanlah pria yang baik, benar katanya. Mingyu adalah pria sempurna dibandingkan aku, aku... aku selalu menyakitimu tanpa berpikir jika itu akan melukaimu."

"Apa gege semalam mabuk karena masalah itu?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Gege."

"Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, aku adalah pria brengsek yang tak tahu malu memintamu menjadi kekasihku padahal beberapa hari sebelumnya aku ditolak oleh wonwoo. Itu terlihat seakan-akan aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan. Kenapa? Kenapa kau menerimaku begitu saja? Kenapa kau tak berpikir jika aku menjadikanmu pelampiasan."

"Itu karena aku yakin gege tak melakukannya padaku." Ucapku, diapun memandangku dan aku memegang pipinya.

"Gege adalah pria yang sangat baik, meskipun menyebalkan dan selalu tebar pesona seperti seungcheol hyung. Tapi aku yakin, janji yang gege katakan didepan semua orang adalah janji yang benar-benar tulus."

"Hao-er..."

"Gege." Ucapku dengan mengelus pipinya, akupun tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya cepat.

"Tepatilah janji yang kau katakan didepan semua orang waktu itu dengan gagah beraninya, dan tetaplah mencintaiku apa adanya." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan memelukku.

"Tentu saja, kau juga. Cintailah aku apa adanya dan tunggu aku selesaikan janjiku."

"Kapan?"

"Selamanya." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang dan menerima saja ketika dia menciumku dalam dan membaringkanku keranjangnya.

.

.

.

 **OMAKE**

 _ **Diluar kamar junhao**_

"Apa mereka akan lama?" gerutu seungcheol yang tak tahan mendengarkan suara hao didalam kamar, jeonghanpun dengan senang hati menyikut perut kekasihnya itu.

"Ah chagiya..."

"Ikut aku." Ucap jeonghan dengan menarik lengan seungcheol, kini tinggalah pasangan kekasih mingyu dan wonwoo yang tengah asyik menguping.

"Hyung?" panggil mingyu, wonwoopun berdehem.

"Mereka nampaknya asyik sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Kau... tak ada niatan ingin melakukannya juga."

"Ah aku pikir aku akan menerima jun, yah baiklah."

"Hyung... tega sekali." Rengek mingyu, namun wonwoo tak peduli dan pergi dari sana.

"Ternyata jun beruntung mendapatkan pacar semanis hao."

"Aku dengar sayang."

"Ok ok maaf hyung, kau lebih manis. Sungguh!"

Mari tinggalkan pasangan kekasih yang harus bertengkar dan juga pasangan kekasih yang nampaknya tengah bahagia dengan perasaan mereka yang tengah membuncah karena janji manis mereka.

Yah... janji manis mereka...

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul...

Jinjun comeback!

Entah kenapa aku pengen banget fanfic junhao menyebar karena fanfic mereka dikit banget...

Fanfic meanie belum keluar? Tenang saja itu akan keluar seiring berjalannya waktu, gimana review sama follownya..

Btw, koq aku gereget dengan lieV Hip-Hop team yah...

Meanie moment bertebaran

Pokoknya selamat membaca dan jangan lupa!

Review dan follow juseyoooo

Jinjun imnida...


	6. Chapter 6

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Move On?"

Cast : Kim mingyu

Jeon wonwoo

Slight: verkwan

Wen Junhui

Xu minghao, dll

Genre: Romance, Drama, Humor (Maybe), Friendship, (BL)

Rat : T

Wonwoo POV

"Hiks... seungkwan-ah..." isakku, namun dia hanya memutar mata jengah.

"Lihatlah sekarang siapa yang terus merengek dan tak berhenti menangis, kau yang memutuskannya tapi kau nampak menyesal karena memutuskannya." Ucapnya, kupandang dia sendu dan akhirnya dia mendesah pelan sebelum memelukku.

"Aigoo uri woni, ceritakan padaku eoh kenapa hubungan lima tahunmu itu malah kau putuskan hm?" tanyanya dengan mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku... hiks.. aku melihatnya mengobrol bersama dengan gadis manis di kampus dan bahkan bisa kulihat dia memegang tangan gadis itu. Aku memarahinya tapi justru dia juga marah padaku, karena benar-benar kesal akhirnya aku memutuskannya dan kau tahu? Dia malah menyetujuinya dan pergi dari apartmen kami. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Ucapku, akupun kembali menangis.

"Dia tak mengatakan apapun bahkan sampai sekarang kwanie, dia benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Jadi begitu, mungkin mingyu sedang kesal saja jangan ditanggapi begitu."

"Mana mungkin dia kesal tapi sudah dua hari dia tak kembali." Kesalku dengan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Hah! Berhentilah tsundere dan manis-manislah kau itu padanya."

"Kurasa itu sudah terlambat, tadi aku melihatnya bersama gadis itu dan nampak sangat dekat."

"Apa dia sudah move on secepat itu?"

"Kwanie?"

"Apa? Kau juga bisa move on, bukankah kau tahu jika wen junhui dari kelas seni itu juga menyukai sejak lama?"

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhku untuk berpindah hati?"

"Lalu apa? Bagaimana jika mingyu benar-benar sudah melupakanmu dan sudah jadian dengan gadis itu."

"Huwaaaaaaaa..." teriakku, dengan gelagapan seungkwanpun berusaha menenangkan.

"Ya! Tenanglah!"

"Ada apa dengan sirubah?" tanya hansol dengan menutup telinganya dan duduk disamping seungkwan.

"Dia putus dengan mingyu?"

"Benarkah? Ah syukurlah, aku kasihan pada mingyu karena merana setiap hari."

"Berisik kau bule kesasar." Ucapku kesal dengan memukulinya menggunakan bukuku.

"Apa? Aku mengatakan kebenarannya hyung, kau itu terlalu kasar dan protektif pada mingyu tapi kau berharap mingyu akan senang padamu." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam ketika hansol mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu pada wonwoo?" ucap seungkwan dengan menyikut perut hansol.

"Kau benar." Ucapku sendu, akupun berdiri dan membawa tasku.

"Kuliahku sudah selesai, aku pergi."

"Wonwoo, ya!"

.

.

.

Kumakan perlahan semangkuk besar ice cream yang kupeluk didepan tv dimana didalamnya tengah menampilkan drama picisan, sebenarnya aku tak tahu apa inti drama ini tapi aku butuh pelampiasan. Kuambil kembali tisu diatas meja dan menghapus ingusku dan juga air mataku sebelum melemparkannya kedalam tong sampah didekat kakiku. Masa bodoh dengan kata-kata pria tak boleh menangis, karena kurasa menangis adalah kewajiban manusia. Benar bukan?

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah pintu ketika mendengar ada yang mengetuknya, akupun bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk membukanya.

"Si..." ucapku terhenti ketika mingyu ada didepanku, akupun tertegun sebentar sebelum kembali sadar ketika dia berdehem.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya, akupun ikut berdehem dan menggeleng.

"K-kenapa?"

"Aku... aku kemari karena ingin mengambil barang-barangku yang tertinggal disini. Kupikir kau tak akan nyaman melihat barang-barangku berserakan diapartmen?" ucapnya, akupun hanya diam tak percaya dan membiarkan dia masuk. Setelah sadar, segera kuhampiri dia yang berada dikamarku dengan membereskan pakaian dan juga barang-barang lainnya untuk dimasukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Mingyu..." ucapku lirih, diapun memandangku.

"Aku tak sadar jika barangku banyak sekali disini, ah masalah kemeja yang kau pakai sekarang kau bisa mendapatkannya." Ucapnya, kulihat tubuhku dan benar saja aku memakai kemeja mingyu tanpa sadar karena aku selalu menggunakannya. Diapun mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Semua barangnya sudah aku ambil, aku pergi dan... terimakasih." Ucapnya, diapun tersenyum terakhir kalinya dan keluar dari apartmenku. Akupun kembali terisak dan menutup mataku.

"Hiks... bodoh. Kim mingyu bodoh."

.

.

.

"Kali ini apa?" tanya seungkwan ketika aku duduk disampingnya, namun aku hanya menaruh tasku dan membaringkan kepalaku diatas meja kantin ini.

"Apa ini masalah mingyu lagi?"

"Dia benar-benar berniat pergi dariku, aku tahu itu." Ucapku lirih.

"Aku tak tahu jika manusia menyebalkan sepertimu bisa segalau ini." Ucapnya, kudongakan kepalaku dan memandangnya sedih.

"Maaf jika kurang ajar, tapi aku malah suka wajahmu yang sedih."

"Tega!" ucapku tak terima, diapun tertawa.

"Oh jun kemari, kurasa ini langkah awalmu untuk move on." Ucapnya, akupun bangkit dan diam ketika jun memandang kami dan tersenyum.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya, kamipun menggeleng dan dia duduk didepanku.

"O wonwoo-ssi? Kau menangis?"

"Apa?" tanyaku, kuusap pipiku dan dengan segera menghampur air mataku ketika pipiku basah.

"Ani... ini... ini... ah aku kelilipan." Ucapku, akupun terbelalak ketika dia meraih ujung mataku dan mengusapnya.

"Benarkah? Apa perih?" tanyanya lembut, akupun hanya mengerjap dan memandang seungkwan yang memandangku menggoda.

"Ah jun-ssi, wonwoo, kurasa aku harus pergi. Hansol menungguku." Ucap seungkwan dengan terburu dan pergi, akupun menelan air ludahku ketika jun tersenyum kecil.

"J-jun-ssi." Ucapku, diapun memandangku dan menurunkan tangannya ketika sadar tangannya masih menempel dipipiku.

"Maaf, wajahmu terlalu lembut jadi aku betah menempelkan tanganku disana." Ucapnya, akupun hanya berusaha tersenyum dan mengibas wajahku yang panas.

"Hm wonwoo-ssi?" panggilnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Iyah?"

"Kau... sibuk hari ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku heran.

"Mau tidak kau... pergi denganku?" tanyanya ragu, akupun berpikir.

" _Mungkin ini saatnya aku menuruti kata-kata seungkwan, aku harus move on."_

Kusunggingkan senyum kecilku dan menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak sibuk. Ada apa?" tanyaku, diapun nampak tersenyum lega.

"Mau menemaniku untuk menonton?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tentu, mau menjemputku?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk antusias dan aku hanya tertawa karena reaksinya.

"Baiklah, jam 7 malam ini. Bagaimana?"

"Tentu, aku akan menjemputmu tepat waktu." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan ijin untuk masuk kelas padanya.

Mingyu POV

"Kau didahului bung." Ucap hansol dengan menepuk pundakku ketika melihat jun berhasil mengajak wonwoo pergi, kukepalkan tanganku menahan emosi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan dia pergi."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Pacarnya? Kau sudah mantannya, dan kurasa dia akan move on darimu."

"Berhenti menjadi iblis penghasut hansol."

"Hei! Aku hanya membantu kalian, pabbo." Ucapnya dengan pergi, kudesahkan nafas frustasi.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir wonwoo, bukannya malah pergi dengan pria lain."

.

.

.

Kuketuk pintu apartmen wonwoo tak sabaran dan kuputuskan untuk memasukan paswordnya yang ternyata tak berubah untuk masuk kedalam apartmennya, kuhampiri wonwoo yang berada dikamarnya dan melihat dia tengah memilih pakaian.

"Mau pergi eoh?" tanyaku, diapun nampak tersentak dan langsung memandang kearahku.

"Mingyu? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya, namun kutak pedulikan pertanyaannya dan menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pergi."

"Apa maksudmu?" diapun berusaha berontak dan kutahan tangannya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tak akan kuijinkan kau pergi dengan jun."

"Apa masalahmu? Kita bukan lagi sepasang kekasih sekarang." Ucapnya, akupun berdecih.

"Kau yang memutuskanku."

"Tapi kau juga setuju, bahkan kau sekarang sudah punya gadis lain."

"Aku tak begitu."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa maksudmu menggandeng tangan gadis itu hah?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu hyung!"

"Apa? Bahkan kau sudah berniat berpisah denganku dan membawa seluruh pakaianmu dari sini."

"Hyung!"

"Pergi! Pergi dari apartmenku sekarang juga." Ucapnya, akupun menghela nafas sabar.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Tapi dengarkan aku, jangan mencoba untuk pergi dengan jun."

"Itu hakku, bahkan aku tak melarangmu untuk pergi bersama gadis itu."

"Jangan terus melawan perkataanku, dengarkan saja dan diam dirumah." Ucapku, akupun pergi dan masih bisa kudengar teriakannya didalam apartmen.

"MATI SAJA KAU KIM BRENGSEK!"

Wonwoo POV

"Maaf... aku tak bisa pergi." Ucapku ketika jun ke apartmenku, kulihat raut kecewanya namun dia langsung tersenyum.

"Tak apa, kau butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasmu?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengerjakannya sendiri." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan memberikan bunga padaku.

"Setidaknya terima ini, aku tak ingin pergi tanpa alasan untuk kemari." Ucapnya, akupun menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, aku akan pergi denganmu lain kali." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan mengusap kepalaku sebelum pergi. Kuhela nafasku dalam dan masuk keapartmenku, kuletakan bunga itu diatas meja.

"Kenapa aku masih menuruti perkataan mingyu?" lirihku, kugusak kepalaku kesal.

"Kenapa aku masih lemah terhadap perintah si kim menyebalkan itu?"

.

.

.

Hari ini aku harus pergi keapartmen seungkwan karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun hansol dan seungkwan ingin mengundang teman-temannya dan teman hansol untuk merayakannya di apartmennya, sebenarnya aku tak mau karena sudah dipastikan akan ada mingyu disana tapi karena seungkwan sahabatku jadi aku harus datang. Seperti sekarang ini, aku tengah duduk bersama seungkwan dan teman-teman lainnya untuk menunggu teman-teman hansol datang. Kukerucutkan mulutku sebal karena sudah setengah jam kami menunggu seperti ini.

"Seungkwan... apa masih lama?" rengekku, diapun melihat arlojinya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi, mau aku bawakan makanan?" tawarnya, akupun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin ke toilet."

"Baiklah." Ucapnya, kubangkitkan tubuhku dan terdiam ketika pintu apartmen yang harusnya aku lewati menuju toilet terbuka dan kulihat mingyu ada disana. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah gadis disebelahnya dan memandangnya sendu ketika ingat gadis itu adalah gadis yang selalu dekat dengan mingyu akhir-akhir ini.

"O kau sudah datang? Eunha kau juga datang?" tanya hansol pada mingyu dan gadis itu, gadis yang dipanggil eunha itupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Masuklah, seungkwan memesan banyak makanan hari ini." Ucap hansol ramah, mingyupun kembali menggandeng gadis tadi dan terdiam ketika berada didepanku. Kutundukan kepalaku dan memutuskan untuk langsung berlari kearah toilet, kukunci toiletnya dan menangis tersedu.

"Kim sialan, dia memerintahkanku untuk menjauhi jun tapi dia sendiri sudah memiliki kekasih. Jika bisa aku ingin membotaki kepalanya dan menguliti kulit hitamnya itu." Gerutuku, kutundukan kepalaku.

"Tapi aku terlalu mencintainya, aku tak tega melakukannya." Isakku, kulangkahkan kakiku kearah wastafel dan membasuh wajahku melupakan keinginan besarku tadi ke toilet. Kukeluarkan ponselku ketika berbunyi dan melihat nama jun tertera diponselku, kugeser slide hijau dan menempelkan ponselku ke telinga.

"Halo... jun?"

"Ah wonwoo, akhirnya diangkat."

"Maafkan aku, aku dipesta temanku."

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, maksudku... bisakah kau kemari? Aku ingin pulang." Ucapku setengah terisak.

"Kau menangis? Waegeurae?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Baiklah, kirimkan lokasimu aku akan kesana." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, kuputuskan sambungan telepon kami dan mengirimkan lokasiku pada jun. Kubasuh kembali wajahku dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk seungkwan sebelum keluar dan terhenti ketika ada mingyu didepanku.

"Wonwoo, kau..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku melewatinya dan menarik kecil lengan baju seungkwan yang tengah mengobrol dengan hansol.

"O wonwoo? Kenapa wa..."

"Aku ingin pulang." Potongku.

"Wae? Bahkan pestasnya baru saja akan dimulai."

"Aku tak enak badan." Ucapku berusaha tersenyum.

"Kau sakit? Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Tidak usah, jun akan menjemputku."

"Jun?" ucap mingyu tak terima ketika dia ada disampingku, namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menjengukmu besok." Ucap seungkwan, akupun mengangguk dan membawa ranselku.

"Aku pergi." Ucapku.

.

.

.

Kini aku hanya melamun ketika menunggu jun menjemputku, kudesahkan nafasku pelan dan memandang fotoku dan mingyu yang kujadikan wallpaper diponselku. Akupun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mematikan ponselku kesal.

"Baiklah, aku sudah bertekad keras akan move on. Jun pria baik, jadi kenapa aku harus mendengarkan ocehan pria brengsek itu." Kesalku, kulihat sebuah mobil hitam berhenti didepanku dan aku tersenyum ketika jun ada didalamnya.

"Menunggu lama, manis?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum dan berniat menghampiri mobilnya dan membukanya sebelum ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku.

"Mingyu?" tanyaku tak percaya ketika dia yang menarikku, diapun memandang jun.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkannya, terimakasih sebelumnya."

"Tapi..." ucapnya terhenti ketika mingyu menarik tanganku, aku hanya berusaha berontak ketika dia membawaku ke mobilnya dan memasukanku kedalam mobilnya sebelum dia juga masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kim mingyu?"

"Mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Tapi aku tak mau bersamamu, aku mau dengan jun."

"Sudah kukatakan jika jangan mendekatinya."

"Apa hakmu hah?"

"Aku kekasihmu."

"Kau bukan kekasihku brengsek!" teriakku, diapun menghentikan mobilnya dan memandangku yang terisak pilu.

"Hyung..."

"Kita sudah putus, dan kau juga sudah bersama gadis yang bernama eunha itu. Bahkan kau berani membawanya kesana, kau tahu bukan jika aku akan datang."

"Hyung dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tidak, tak ada lagi yang harus aku dengarkan." Ucapku dengan menutup kedua telingaku.

"Kau... hiks... kau melupakanku dengan mudahnya dan mendapatkan kekasihmu. Kau melarangku untuk mendekati pria lain padahal kau sendiri? Egois... hiks." Isakku, kurasakan tanganku diturunkan dan aku hanya menunduk meskipun mingyu mengusap pipiku.

"Jangan menangis hyung, dengarkan aku dulu baru kau bebas melakukan apapun." Ucapnya, dengan perlahan akupun mendongak meskipun masih terdengar sesenggukan.

"Eunha bukanlah pacarku, tapi dia adik sepupuku. Dia..."

"Bohong! Kau ingin menjelaskan tapi kau malah berbohong."

"Hyung, aku belum menyelesaikan penjelasanku." Ucapnya frustasi, kualihkan pandanganku karena sebal padanya sampai dia menghela nafas.

"Eunha adalah adik sepupuku yang baru saja masuk pelajaran baru di universitas kita, kau tak mengenalnya karena selama ini dia tinggal di jeju dan baru saja pindah. Aku tentu saja dekat dengannya karena dia adalah adikku, aku menganggapnya adikku. Masalah kenapa dia ikut ke apartmen seungkwan, itu karena dia diundang oleh hansol dan dia mengatakan ingin bertemu juga dengan kekasihku. Dia itu sangat polos dan aku takut dia memiliki pertemanan yang salah maka dari itu aku membawanya kemana-mana ketika dikampus. Tadi aku menunggumu didepan toilet itu karena ingin membawamu kepadanya untuk dikenalkan padanya, dia ingin tahu calon kakak iparnya dengan baik."

"A-apa maksudmu? Kakak ipar?" tanyaku kaget, diapun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku berencana melamarmu, tapi kau malah marah-marah dan memutuskanku."

"Lalu kenapa kau setuju dan juga membawa barang-barangmu pergi?" ucapku tak terima.

"Hyung, aku akan memindahkan barang-barangmu juga ke apartmen kita yang baru." Ucapnya, akupun tertegun.

"Apa?"

"Setelah kita bertunangan, aku ingin membawamu ke apartmen yang lebih besar dan dekat dengan universitas kita. Bukankah itu keinginanmu?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipiku.

"Kau... serius?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya." Ucapnya, perlahan kusunggingkan senyumku.

"Dan masalah aku setuju putus denganmu... sebenarnya aku ingin menjahilimu."

"Ya!" ucapku tak terima dan memukul dadanya pelan, diapun tertawa dan mengecup tanganku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tulus, akupun tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Ucapku, kupejamkan mataku ketika dia mencium bibirku dan kubalas dengan memeluk lehernya. Namun ciuman kami terlepas ketika ponsel mingyu berbunyi dan kulihat nama eunha tertera disana, mingyupun mengangkatnya dan meloudnya.

"Ya! Oppa! Kau apakan kakak iparku eoh? Kenapa dia menangis seperti tadi dan dimana kalian?" teriak eunha, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil ketika mingyu nampak tersenyum kaku.

"Mian eoh, kami sekarang diperjalanan menuju apartmen wonwoo."

"Kau tak apa-apakan dia kan? Awas saja jika kakak iparku menangis akan kukebiri kau."

"Yang oppamu sebenarnya disini itu siapa hah?" ucap mingyu tak terima, akupun tertawa.

"Eunha." Panggilku.

"O annyeong kakak ipar." Ucapnya antusias, akupun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah menerimaku sebagai kakak ipar, maaf sudah berburuk sangka padamu." Ucapku.

"Tenang saja, ah aku dipanggil seungkwan oppa. Kututup teleponnya dan selamat bersenang-senang." Ucapnya sebelum mematikan teleponnya, kamipun saling pandang dan mengalihkan pandangan gugup.

"A-apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu? Haha." Tawa mingyu kaku, akupun hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi... mau lanjutkan?"

"Dasar mesum." Ucapku kesal, tapi aku tersenyum dan mencium bibirnya.

"Tapi aku suka." Ucapku, diapun terkekeh dan memelukku.

 _ **OMAKE**_

Jun POV

"Wah. Kau berhasil hyung!" ucap seungkwan, akupun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk minghao yang masih cemberut.

"Karena ulahmu, tunanganku yang satu ini dari kemarin tak merubah ekspresinya seungkwan." Ucapku, seungkwanpun tertawa.

"Hao-ya... bukankah aku berjanji jika mereka tak akan melakukan hal lebih."

"Jika aku tak ingat paket liburan yang dijanjikan hansol untukku, aku akan mengebirimu gege." Ancam hao, akupun bergidik.

"Nanti tak ada yang memuaskanmu."

"Iuh... pembicaraan kalian menjijikan." Ucap seungkwan dengan pergi, akupun tersenyum dan melihat kearah jendela apartmen.

"Semoga kau bisa bahagia bersama wonwoo, mingyu."

Aku comeback aku comeback (read: gak nanya!)

Aku rubah rate jadi T soalnya gak kepikiran bikin apa kalau rat M, cuman mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu fict ini akan jadi M dan berakhir dengan adegan XXX (tampol rame-rame)

Canda!

Pokoknya butuh review ama follow karena aku kayak kesasar dan tak tahu apa-apa tentang bagaimana masa depan fict ini.

Sekali lagi!

Follow and review juseyooo

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


	7. Chapter 7

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Be Mine?"

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung

Lee Jihoon

Slight : Seventeen Member

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, BL

Rat : T

.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

"Aku menyukaimu... lee jihoon."

"Tidak, maksudku... aku mencintaimu lee jihoon."

"Ah tidak tidak. Ehm, hai lee jihoon apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Yaish..." ucapku kesal dengan menggusak rambut hitamku, akupun kembali berdehem dan merapihkan penampilanku didepan cermin.

"Woozi-ah, sebenarnya... aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Ya! Hoshi-ah? Sedang apa kau didepan cermin dan berbicara seperti orang gila hah?" teriak jun, kupandang tajam kearahnya dan dia hanya memandangku heran.

"Waeyo?"

"Astaga! Ini tak akan berhasil, tak akan berhasil." Ucapku lemas dengan duduk diranjangku, kulihat jun menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kau ini kenapa? Stres karena koreo?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"O atau karena woozi?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya jun." Ucapku, diapun tertawa dan memukul pundakku berulang kali.

"Aigoo, jadi kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Diamlah panda china." Ucapku kesal dengan menghentikan tangannya yang semakin brutal.

"Ah kudengar dia belum kembali sejak malam, kurasa dia menginap lagi di studio." Ucapnya, langsung kutatap dia.

"Semalaman?"

"Hm, persiapan konser kita juga harus sangat matang jadi mungkin produser kecil kita itu harus menyiapkannya dengan sangat apik. Kau tahu bukan jika kekasih kecilmu itu harus mendapatkan hasil yang sangat sempurna." Kicaunya, namun aku hanya memikirkan kondisinya.

"Aku akan pergi?"

"Hah? Eodi? Bukankah kita ada janji mencat rambut sekarang." Ucapnya, namun aku tak mempedulikannya dan membawa jaket dan juga topiku.

.

.

.

Jihoon POV

Kuperhatikan kembali nada yang baru saja aku buat dan menambahkan sedikit efek dan juga menghapus bagian tak penting, kuputar kembali musiknya agar terdengar dari headsfreeku. Mendapat hasil yang bagus, akupun hanya bisa tersenyum puas dan menganggukan kepalaku mengikuti irama.

"Jihoon."

"Ah kapjagi!" teriakku kaget, kuturunkan headsfreeku dan melihat soonyoung memandangku cemas.

"Hoshi-ah? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran, diapun menarik kursi disebelahku agar mendekat kearahku dan duduk disana.

"Kau belum pulang semalaman, aku mencemaskanmu." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum maklum.

"Jangan cemas, meskipun seharian di studio tapi aku tidur dengan pulas."

"Eodi?" tanyanya, akupun menunjuk sofa dimana bantal dan selimutku masih ada disana.

"Kau bisa sakit jika lama-kelamaan tidur disofa." Ucapnya cemas, kulihat dia menaruh kantung plastik didepanku.

"Kau pasti belum makan apapun bukan? Aku membawakanmu bubur ditoko langgananku."

"Toko langgananmu? Bukankah itu cukup jauh?" ucapku kaget, akupun berdecak ketika melihat keningnya penuh dengan keringat dan kuusap keningnya pelan.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau sudah berkeringat seperti ini? Berhentilah berlari hanya untuk membelikanku makanan yang kau bisa temui dimana saja, kau tak harus membelikanku bubur."

"Perutmu cukup sensitif, aku tak mau perutmu sakit." Ucapnya, entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Terimakasih, young-ah." Ucapku dengan memanggil nama kecilnya, diapun tersenyum dan membantuku membuka bungkus makanannya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini banyak sekali yang pergi ke salon untuk mencat warna, hyung kau tak ikut?" tanya mingyu pada wonwoo yang tengah duduk didepanku diruang latihan, wonwoopun memandangku sebelum memandang kekasih raksasanya itu.

"Tidak, aku suka dengan rambutku apa adanya."

"Begitukah? Aku suka padamu."

"Berhenti bicara atau aku akan potong rambut lebatmu itu mingyu." Ucapku, diapun bergidik ngeri dan duduk dibelakang kekasihnya untuk memeluknya.

"Soonyoung juga pergi?" tanya wonwoo tanpa mempedulikan kekasihnya itu.

"Hm." Jawabku asal.

"Wae? Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng.

"Hanya... ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan?"

"Apa itu?" ucapnya, kutumpu daguku dengan lenganku yang ada dikakiku.

"Apa... soonyoung menyukaiku?" tanyaku, wonwoopun nampak diam dan mingyu menatapku langsung.

"Hyung menyukai hoshi hyung?"

"T-tidak... maksudku apa... ehm." Dehemku, akupun duduk dengan benar.

"Jika aku mengatakan iyah, jangan bocorkan masalah ini. Termasuk kau mingyu." Ucapku langsung ketika mingyu akan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tak suka jika aku harus bertindak canggung mengetahui aku menyukainya, jika dia tak menyukaiku bukankah itu akan menyusahkan."

"Ji... kau seharusnya tanyakan itu padanya? Bagaimana kalian akan mengetahui perasaan kalian masing-masing jika kau tak mau mengatakannya?" ucap wonwoo bijak.

"Seperti apa yang kukatakan barusan, aku hanya tak suka kami bertindak canggung jika aku mengatakan perasaanku tapi dia tak bisa membalasnya."

"Aish, hyung! Seharusnya kau berani, bagaimana nanti jika hoshi hyung diambil orang?" ucap mingyu, diapun meringis ketika disikut oleh wonwoo dibagian perutnya.

"Kau tak membantu!"

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Bukankah kalian juga tahu akhir-akhir ini dia sangat dekat dengan seokmin dan juga sejak duet kemarin dengan anggota girlfriend banyak kabar sana-sini yang mengatakan dia dekat dengannya." Ucap mingyu, akupun langsung termenung.

"Woozi, jangan dengarkan si hitam ini." Ucap wonwoo, tepat ketika aku akan membalasnya pintu latihanpun terbuka dan mereka semua datang.

"Ha! Hyung, apa-apaan dengan rambutmu itu?" ucap mingyu ketika soonyoung datang dengan rambut berwarna orange, kulihat dia mengusak rambutnya dan memandang manajer kesal.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan ini norak."

"Tidak, kau tampan." Ucapku, merekapun serempak memandangku.

"A-apa? Aku hanya mengatakan sebenarnya." Ucapku gugup, soonyoungpun terkekeh dan aku memandangnya.

"Syukurlah jika woozi suka, aku pasti akan suka juga." Ucapnya, entah kenapa wajahku memanas dan dengan segera kupalingkan pandanganku darinya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung POV

"Kau harus mengatakannya hyung." Ucap mingyu, aku yang tak paham apa kata-katanya langsung memandangnya yang berubah serius.

"Apa?"

"Perasaanmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak paham, kudengar dia menghela nafas dan memandangku.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai jihoon hyung bukan? Terlihat jelas sekali ketika kau memandangnya hyung." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Terlihat jelas?"

"Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa dia tak merasakannya?" tanyaku, kudengar mingyu menghela nafas.

"Apa kau juga tak merasakannya? Jihoon hyung menyukaimu hyung."

"Jangan asal bicara."

"Aku tak asal, dia sendiri yang mengatakannya." Ucapnya kesal, akupun langsung memandangnya serius.

"Kau tak bercanda?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Dimana dia sekarang?" ucapku, diapun nampak berpikir.

"Kudengar dia kembali ke studio, entahlah." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Aku janji akan mentraktirmu nanti, terimakasih gyu."

"Ya." Ucapnya singkat karena aku langsung pergi.

.

.

.

Kunetralkan nafasku dan melihat makanan yang kubawa ditanganku puas, kubuka pintu studio dengan perlahan dan melihatnya tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati musik diheadsfreenya. Dengan perlahan kutarik kursi disampingnya agar bisa duduk dekatnya dan menikmati wajah manisnya yang begitu damai, kusunggingkan senyumku dan dengan perlahan mengelus pipinya sampai dia terlonjak kaget dan membuka matanya.

"Young-ah." Panggilnya, kuturunkan headsfreenya dan kembali menatapnya.

"Kenapa terus disini? Bukankah urusan musik sudah selesai semua? Kita akan konser besok." Ucapku, diapun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada kesalahan, aku harus memberikan yang terbaik untuk carat agar carat tak kecewa."

"Seperti biasa, kau amat sempurna."

"Musik yang kubuat masih banyak kesalahan, bagaimana bisa itu dikatakan sempurna?"

"Bukan musiknya, tapi kau." Ucapku, diapun terdiam memandangku dan kugenggam tangannya.

"Ji, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali." Ucapku serius.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seserius ini, ada apa?" tanya, kueratkan genggamanku dan menghela nafas berulang kali.

"Aku menyu... tidak. Aku mencintaimu, lee jihoon." Ucapku, kulihat dia nampak terkejut dan kutahan bibirnya dengan jariku ketika dia akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku belum selesai." Ucapku, diapun kembali diam dan kunetralkan nafasku.

"Aku menyukaimu dengan segala pemikiran dewasamu, aku menyukaimu yang sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu, aku menyukaimu yang perhatian dalam diam kepada member yang lainnya, aku menyukaimu dan akan selalu menyukaimu sampai-sampai aku sesak dengan rasa cintaku ini." Ucapku, diapun nampak memandangku berkaca-kaca.

"Sejak... kapan?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum.

"Sejak kita trainee, sejak pandangan pertama dan sejak aku memutuskan hanya akan memandangmu seorang."

"Itu sudah lama sekali, kenapa baru mengatakannya?" ucapnya dengan terisak kecil, kuhapus air matanya.

"Karena aku takut, kau akan menjauhiku jika aku mengatakannya."

"Pabbo, soonyoung pabbo." Ucapnya dengan memukuli dadaku pelan.

"Pabbo, aku juga mencintaimu bodoh." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum bahagia dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku, diapun membalas pelukanku dan mengangguk.

"Kukira selama ini aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku berusaha menghindarimu karena aku takut kau hanya memiliki perasaan biasa saja padaku." Ucapnya.

"Aigoo, jadi ini alasanmu selalu mendekam diruangan ini." Tanyaku dengan melepaskan pelukan kami, diapun mengangguk.

"Karena melihat senyumanmu... aku benar-benar berdebar." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh kecil dan menciumnya lamat dan dia hanya memeluk leherku dan membalas lumatanku. Merasa stok nafasnya akan habis, kulepaskan ciuman kami dan memegang pipinya.

"Jadi... would you be mine?" tanyaku, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, lee jihoon milik kwon soonyoung dari sekarang." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, lee jihoon."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, kwon soonyoung."

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan mengatakan pada semua carat jika kau adalah istriku."

"Kau sudah gila?"

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Jinjun comeback

Aku sengaja bikin ini karena denger kemarin hoshi bilang woozi itu istrinya dan suaminya adalah hoshi (kyaaaaaakkk)

Aku belum liat gimana ngomongnya tapi liat di ignya aja gua udah jingkrak-jingkrak seneng.

Moment couple seventeen sekarang bertebaran apalagi junhao kemarin tampil berdua.

Untuk cast selanjutnya aku mutusin buat denger yang ngereview jadi kalian bisa request padaku dan akan kubuatkan jalur ceritanya.

Dan maafkan dakuh, sebenarnya ini bukan drable. Niatnya mau drable cuman kesingkatan dan bikin gereget tauk!

Terimakasih yang udah follow, review mau story ataupun user aku.

Kalian luar biasa!

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida...


	8. Chapter 8

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Don't wanna cry"

Cast : Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo

Slight : Lee Chan

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Hurt/Angts, BL

Rat : T (merempet ekhem'M'ekhem)

.

.

.

Seokmin POV

Sejak aku kecil, orangtuaku selalu mengatakan padaku jika seorang pria tak boleh menangis apapun yang terjadi.

Aku melakukannya.

Tepat ketika mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan yang terjadi ketika aku dan chan akan menempati kelas yang lebih tinggi lagi, aku tak menangis. Chan memukuli dadaku karena aku hanya memasang wajah datar dan mengatakan jika aku tak sedih mereka kecelakaan.

Lucu sekali...

Aku hanya mengikuti semua perkataan orangtuaku, seperti biasa. Tapi kenapa adikku sendiri malah mengatakan aku adalah anak kejam yang tak menangisi kematian kedua orangtuanya. Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan mereka yang sudah membuat hati anaknya sendiri mati terhadap hal seperti ini. Itu tak akan berubah, tidak ketika aku bersama mereka, tidak ketika mereka meninggalkanku.

.

.

.

Sampai suatu hari, aku bertemu dengannya.

Seseorang yang hancur karena ditinggalkan, ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang membuatnya bahagia namun akhirnya diapun hancur karena orang yang sama. Berterimakasihlah pada tuhan, karena aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya yang menangis sesenggukan ditaman malam hari. Kuhampiri dia yang nampak kegigilan dan duduk disampingnya. Melihatnya hanya menunduk, akupun menyeringai dan perlahan mencium lehernya yang menggoda. Merasa ada yang tak beres, dengan segera dia mendongak dan memandangku takut.

"K-kau... siapa kau?" ucapnya dengan berdiri, akupun ikut berdiri dan memasukan kedua tanganku kedalam celana bahanku.

"Malaikatmu? Anggap saja begitu cantik." Ucapku, namun dia hanya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau membutuhkanku."

"Tidak, siapa bilang aku membutuhkanmu hah?" bentaknya, akupun hanya tertawa dan memandangnya.

"Kekasihmu itu hanya menjadikanmu selingkuhan dan sekarang dia akan menikah dengan kekasih sebenarnya, kau bukan orang sini dan kau pergi dari rumahmu. Anggap saja aku adalah malaikatmu dan berusaha membantumu."

"Darimana kau tahu itu semua?" tanyanya pelan, akupun menarik lengannya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang, anggap aku adalah malaikatmu." Ucapku, kujauhkan wajahku dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Jadi sayang, ayo pulang kerumah barumu." Ucapku, kutarik pingganya dan mendekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"Dan mari bersenang-senang."

Jisoo POV

Kubangkitkan tubuhku ketika merasa mataku sudah tak mau lagi menikmati mimpi indah ataupun mimpi buruk yang baru saja aku alami, kudesahkan nafasku pelan dan melihat tubuhku yang penuh dengan bercak merah dan sungguh aku merasa jijik pada diriku sendiri sekarang.

" _Kita tak bisa lagi bersama jisoo, aku akan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai."_

Kututup telingaku ketika mengingat suara itu kembali berngiang ditelingaku, kutahan suara isakanku dan menggeleng.

" _Kau hanya simpananku, bisakah kau paham itu?"_

"Aku ingin mati saja." Gumamku, namun kutahan nafasku ketika merasakan pelukan dipinggangku dan juga kecupan kecil dipundakku dan menjulur keleherku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku dan diam saja ketika seokmin membalikan tubuhku dan menghadapkanku padanya.

"Sudah selesai meratapi nasibmu itu, sayang?" tanyanya, akupun hanya terisak kecil.

"Kenapa menangis? Bukankah selama ini aku memberikanmu kebahagiaan? Satu bulan bukan waktu yang sebentar." Ucapnya dengan mengelus pipiku kecil.

"Lepaskan aku, kumohon seokmin." Ucapku lirih, namun dia berdecak dan menggeleng.

"Kau milikku, lalu kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?" tanyanya yang terdengar seperti pernyataan yang memaksa.

"Cukup patuhi aku saja sayang, maka kau akan mendapatkan segalanya."

"Aku tak mau, biarkan aku pergi seokmin." Ucapku, kulihat matanya memicing tajam dan mencengkram daguku erat.

"Berhenti merengek atau aku akan membuatmu hanya berwajah satu ekspresi." Ancamnya dengan suara yang dalam, akupun kembali terisak dan diam ketika dia membanting tubuhku.

"Aku akan pergi bekerja, diam dirumah." Ucapnya final dan membawa tubuhnya kedalam kamar mandi.

Seokmin POV

"Kau keterlaluan hyung!" teriak chan, akupun hanya memandangnya santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak punya hati seperti ini? Jisoo adalah manusia dan kau tak bisa seenaknya memenjara dia seperti ini, dia butuh kebebasan."

"Kebebasan? Kebebasan seperti apa yang kau maksud? Dijual oleh orangtuanya kesebuah bar? Rela tubuhnya dinikmati oleh siapa saja? Aku meringankan deritanya dengan mendekamnya dirumahku." Ucapku dengan nada angkuh.

"Hyung? Apa kau tak sadar? Kau hanya akan membunuhnya secara perlahan jika begini terus." Ucap chan, namun aku hanya berdecih.

"Omong kosong dengan semua itu, dia akan menjadi milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku."

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu berubah?" tanyanya lirih, namun aku menyeringai.

"Tanyakan pada kedua jasad orangtua kita diliang kubur sana, lee chan." Ucapku, akupun berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Kubanting keras tubuh jisoo dan menulikan telingaku ketika dia berteriak untuk berhenti dan menangis terisak, kutahan tangannya yang terus berontak dan menamparnya agar dia diam.

"S-seok..."

"Berapa kali kukatakan untuk tak keluar rumah, apa kau sudah tuli hah?" bentakku, diapun semakin terisak.

"Lihatlah sekarang! Banyak sekali pria yang melihatmu dan mereka menginginkanmu!"

"Aku hanya membuang sampah seokmin! Mereka hanya memujiku bukan menggodaku!"

"Apa perlu aku membunuh mereka semua agar kau paham hah?"

"Kalau begitu bunuh saja aku, lee seokmin!" teriaknya, akupun terdiam dan melihatnya yang terisak.

"Bunuh saja aku, aku... aku begitu menderita denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau tak mencintaiku! Tapi kau hanya terobsesi padaku dan juga tubuhku."

"Aku tak begitu."

"Tapi kau begitu."

"Aku bilang aku tak begitu!" bentakku, akupun melepaskan genggamanku padanya dan tersenyum miris.

"Ini adalah rasa cintaku padamu, dan ini juga yang mereka tunjukan padaku. Orangtuaku, orangtuaku selalu melakukan hal tak berguna padaku. Aku tak menyangka jika keadaanya akan begini." Ucapku lirih.

"S-seokmin."

"Kau bisa pergi." Ucapku, akupun memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Sekarang... kau tak perlu melihatku lagi. Bahkan untuk selamanya." Ucapku, kutinggalkan dia dan kudengar dia kembali terisak dikamarnya.

Jisoo POV

Sekarang...

Tak ada lagi siapapun yang menginginkanku.

Tidak dengan orangtuaku, tidak dengannya, bahkan juga... tidak dengan seokmin.

Aku hanya sendirian, aku hanya memiliki diriku sendiri didunia ini.

Tapi untuk apa?

Aku... bahkan tak membutuhkan diriku sendiri.

.

.

.

Kuletakkan surat yang sudah kutulis dan tersenyum kecil, kulihat jendela apartmen milik seokmin yang dia belikan untukku tinggali dan dia terkadang kemari untuk menginap atau bisa kukatakan untuk meniduriku. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah sana dan melihat tingginya lantai yang kutempati dan memandang langit.

"Seokmin..." panggilku pelan.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku jika aku memang tak bisa mencintaimu. Sama seperti kau mencintaiku." Ucapku, kupejamkan mataku dan membiarkan air mataku terjatuh.

"Tapi aku senang, pernah ada seseorang yang menganggapku ada dan menganggapku penting dalam kehidupannya." Ucapku lagi, akupun tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, seokmin-ah."

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Seokmin POV

Kupandang dan kuputar beberapa kali surat dalam genggamanku, kulemparkan surat itu dan melangkahkan kakiku berniat pergi namun terhenti ketika kurasakan tanganku tertahan sesuatu. Kulihat kembali surat yang tergeletak itu dan mengambilnya untuk kubuka dan kubaca.

 _Seokmin-ah..._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tahu kau mencintaiku layaknya seorang manusia, tapi kau tahu aku tak pernah pantas untuk seorang manusia sepertimu_

 _Kau tahu aku dengan baik, aku bukanlah manusia suci._

 _Tapi terimakasih, terimakasih karena kau pernah menganggapku ada dan berharga dimatamu._

 _Aku harus pergi, seokmin._

 _Jangan terus pertahankan kekeras kepalaanmu, karena aku tak akan mengatakan kau tak boleh menangis. Kau boleh menangis sayang, ungkapkan perasaanmu._

 _Kau adalah lee seokmin yang baik, asal kau tahu._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Cih." Decihku, kuremas surat itu dan menatap nyalang nisan yang ada didepanku.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku hah?" teriakku, perlahan kurasakan air mataku mengalir dan kututup mataku.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku akan berubah seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Tapi bukan begini caranya." Isakku, akupun terduduk didepan makamnya dan meremat tanah dimakamnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, aku... aku mencintaimu jisoo." Ucapku lirih, namun hanya angin yang dapat menjawabku dan hanya kehampaan yang mulai sekarang akan menemaniku.

"Aku mencintaimu, hong jisoo..."

.

.

.

Halooooooooo...

Maafkan dakuh jika ceritanya nanggung senanggungnya.

Aku lagi bepergian tapi ngerasa gak tenang kalau gak nepatin janji.

Seperti kemarin, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Terimakasih lagi kalian yang sudah follow dan review.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	9. Chapter 9

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Happy?"

Cast : Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo

Slight : Seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, BL

Rat : T

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Kau tahu apa itu bahagia?"

"Bahagia? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Baiklah, merasa senang ketika mendapatkan apa yang menurutmu membahagiakan untukmu?"

"Salah!"

"Hah? Lalu?"

"Bahagia itu adalah... kau."

"Ya! Lee seokmin..."

.

.

.

"Happy"

Jisoo POV

"Hyung, lihatlah aku." Teriak seokmin, kulihat dia menari gila dengan seokmin yang juga tengah dipelototi oleh woozi.

"Apa mereka akan terus bertindak gila seperti itu?" tanya jeonghan, akupun hanya tertawa kecil.

"Seokmin itu... apa selalu terlihat sebahagia itu hyung?" tanya mingyu, akupun menggeleng.

"Tidak selalu."

"Kalian mungkin lebih tahu banyak dariku, kita sudah bersama lebih dari 5 tahun." Ucapku, kulihat mingyu mengangguk antusias.

"Yah, aku tahu kapan dia menangis seperti anak kecil hyung." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan melihat seokmin yang terus menari bersama dengan hoshi layaknya anak kecil.

.

.

.

"Astaga..." lirihku frustasi ketika memasuki kamarku dan kulihat seokmin tengah memakan jeruk dengan hikmatnya namun kulit jeruknya berserakan dibawah kasurku, akupun hanya memandangnya tajam sampai dia memandangku.

"Apa?"

"Seokmin, bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali jika jangan membuang kulit jeruk itu dibawah kasurku! Carilah tong sampah dan buang disana." Gerutuku, kupunguti semua kulit jeruk itu dan akan mengambil yang lainnya didekat seokmin namun seokmin menahan tanganku.

"Apa? Jangan halangi aku." Ucapku berontak.

"Bisakah hyung paham kenapa aku lakukan ini?" tanya sedikit membentak, akupun menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Apalagi sekarang? Seokmin aku tak mendekati siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja ketika mingyu mendekatimu."

"Seokmin-ah..." kuusap tangannya dan melepaskannya.

"Bahkan kita... tidak memiliki hubungan seserius itu, lalu kenapa kau cemburu padaku?" tanyaku, diapun nampak terdiam dan aku hanya tersenyum miris.

"Happy virus heh? Bagiku kau sama sekali bukan happy virus untukku." Cetusku, kuambil sisa sampah tadi dan membawanya keluar dari kamar.

Seokmin POV

Kukepalkan tanganku dan mendesah pelan ketika jisoo hyung pergi begitu saja dari kamar kami, akupun mengacak rambutku gusar dan tertawa miris.

"Kenapa kau begitu pengecut, lee seokmin."

"Seokmin, kau sedang apa?" tanya hoshi ketika dia masuk kedalam kamarku, akupun menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hoshi, kau mau menemaniku?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan aku langsung pergi dengannya.

.

.

.

"Kau masih belum mengatakan pada jisoo hyung?" tanya hoshi ketika kami berada diruang latihan, akupun hanya tertawa.

"Untuk apa? Begini lebih baik."

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, akupun berhenti tertawa.

"Kau lihat saja bagaimana nasibku dengan jihoon." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Kami sama-sama memendam perasaan kami, ketika akan menyerah aku akhirnya tahu jika dia menyukaiku selama aku memendamnya 5 tahun dan itu menyiksaku. Sedangkan kau? Kalian sudah saling mengungkapkan perasaan tapi kau memilih untuk memiliki hubungan seperti ini, sungguh hubungan kalian tidak sehat."

"Aku hanya takut jika kami berpacaran maka kami akan merasakan jenuh dan berakhir dengan tak baik."

"Aku tanya padamu, kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus berpikiran negatif pada apa yang belum terjadi?" ucapnya, akupun termenung.

"Justru kau dan jisoo hyung akan berakhir tidak baik dan hubungan kalian di grup kitapun akan berakhir tak menyenangkan, kalian akan semakin jauh."

"Ah molla!" teriakku kesal.

"Perbaiki hubungan kalian yang tidak sehat itu, aku sungguh prihatin dengan jisoo hyung yang mencintaimu tapi kau malah menggantungkannya." Ucapnya dengan memakai jaketnya dan pergi.

Jisoo POV

Kutekan berulang kali remote tv yang ada didepanku namun tak ada satupun acara yang bagiku menarik, kuhela nafasku dan mematikan tv untuk menenggelamkan diriku disofa dan hanya diam ketika jeonghan duduk disampingku.

"Joshua, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Jeonghan, apa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pacar?" tanyaku pelan.

"Pasti ini tentang si kuda." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk pelan.

"Jika begitu lupakan saja dia dan cari pacar baru, dia hanya menggantungkanmu."

"Tapi aku belum tentu bahagia jika bersama dengan yang lain."

"Apa kau juga bahagia bersama dengannya?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam.

"Joshua, kau juga berhak bahagia. Dan kurasa... jika kau terus mengharapkannya maka kau tak akan bahagia." Ucapnya, akupun duduk dan menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau... serius?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Aku memiliki banyak teman, kau mau mencobanya?" tanya jeonghan dengan tersenyum, akupun membalas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang terbaik."

.

.

.

Kukepak semua pakaianku dan memasukannya kedalam lemariku, kulirik pintu kamar yang terbuka dan kembali melanjutkan ketika seokminlah yang membukanya. Kuambil hoodieku dan juga pakaian lainnya untuk berganti pakain dan melewatinya namun dia menahan tanganku.

"Mau kemana hyung?" tanyanya, akupun menepis tangannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hyung, aku..."

"Aku akan pergi berkencan, jadi lepaskan tanganku." Ucapku dingin, diapun nampak terkejut dan mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak."

"Kau tak mempunyai hak untuk melarangku."

"Tapi aku..."

"Kita tak memiliki hubungan spesial, lee seokmin." Ucapku, diapun akhirnya melepaskan tanganku.

"Kau... sudah mempunyai pasangan yang lain hyung?" tanyanya.

"Iyah, setidaknya dia membuatku merasa jelas. Aku akan bahagia dan kau juga bisa bahagia tanpaku."

"Hyung..."

"Aku pergi." Ucapku dengan berjalan kembali dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan pandangan kosong, padahal aku sudah membuat janji dengan teman jeonghan namun entah kenapa kakiku malah berjalan tak jelas kemana dan membatalkan janjiku dengan teman jeonghan.

"Seokmin..." gumamku, akupun berhenti berjalan dan menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, untuk apa kau memikirkannya jika kau sendiri tak ada dipikirannya." Ucapku, akupun menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman dekat dorm. Kududukan tubuhku dan menyandarkan punggungku disandaran bangku.

"Kurasa aku akan susah mendapatkan teman kencan, bahkan aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya." Gumamku, kembali kuhela nafas dan memejamkan mataku.

Seokmin POV

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika berada tepat didepannya yang tengah memejamkan matanya, akupun hanya tersenyum kecil karena senang melihat wajahnya yang polos nampak tenang dengan suasana taman ini.

"Hyung." Panggilku, diapun membuka matanya dan terkejut ketika memandangku.

"Seokmin? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Entahlah, mengikutimu? Aku hanya takut kau tersesat."

"Apa kau pikir aku anak kecil? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu." Kesalnya, namun kutak pedulikan gerutuannya dan berjalan kearahnya untuk berlutut didepannya.

"Seokmin, apa yang kau lakukan? Duduk dibangku saja." Protesnya dengan memegang pundakku berusaha untuk membangunkanku, kugelengkan kepalaku dan merebut tangannya untuk kukecup.

"Seokmin!"

"Sst." Desisku, kudongakan kepalaku dan tersenyum ketika melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Inilah alasanku kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskanmu hyung."

"A-apa maksudmu? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihat?"

"Aku tak peduli, bagiku didunia ini hanya ada kau didepan mataku dan itu sudah pernyataan yang tak bisa disangkal."

"Sikapmu ini benar-benar mengerikan, cepatlah bangun."

"Aku baru tahu jika kau itu tsundere sama dengan wonwoo dan juga jihoon hyung."

"Apa katamu?" tanyanya tak terima.

"Hyung!" panggilku, diapun hanya berdehem dan reaksi kesalnya itu sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku, diapun terdiam dan langsung memandangku pelan.

"Tapi seokmin, kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Sungguh aku sudah lelah." Ucapnya lirih, akupun menggeleng dan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kali ini berbeda, jadilah kekasihku hyung." Ucapku, diapun nampak terkejut dan menurunkan tanganku.

"Apa kau bercanda? Ah kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan memegang keningku, kuturunkan tangannya dan memandangnya serius.

"Aku serius hyung." Ucapku, namun dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku hyung, aku tak mungkin melepaskanmu jika kau juga membalas cintaku. Setidaknya aku tak akan ragu mengatakan aku mencintaimu setiap harinya, terbukti bahkan ketika kita tak memiliki hubungan tapi aku mengungkapkannya. Kau tahu apa ketakutanku hyung, tapi melebihi itu... aku takut kehilanganmu." Ucapku lirih, kembali kupegang pipi kanannya dan mengelusnya.

"Jadi biarkan aku terus berporos dikehidupanmu, dan dengarkan janjiku aku... akan selalu membuatmu bahagia hyung." Ucapku, kulihat jisoo hyung menangis terharu dan memelukku erat dengan segera kubalas pelukannya juga.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan aku mengijinkanmu untuk berporos selamanya dikehidupanku lee seokmin." Ucapnya, akupun tak bisa menahan senyumku dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Dan juga, aku akan mengatakan jika kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku menggantikan kata aku mencintaimu."

"Terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Hyung!" teriaknya lagi, akupun langsung memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah aku!" teriaknya lagi dengan bertindak gila, dan aku hanya bisa terkekeh geli memandangnya.

"Dari mana dia dapat sumber kebahagiaannya seperti itu? Seperti dia itu bahagia setiap harinya." Ucap seungcheol, akupun memandangnya.

"Entahlah, tanyakan saja pada dia."

"Jisoo hyung! Kau adalah sumber kebahagiaanku! Aku mencintaimu." Teriaknya dengan berlari, kudengar seungkwan teriak kesal dan mereka saling kejar mengejar karena hal tak penting.

"Iyah seokmin, kau juga sumber kebahagiaanku."

.

.

.

Ige mwoyaaaaaa?

Huft...

Maafkan dakuh yang terkesan memaksakan cerita, entahlah aku butuh bantuan mengenai kekuranganku dalam ff ini.

But, terimakasih kalian yang sudah review dan follow storyku. Aku bahagia, sungguh!

Seperti kemarin lagi, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	10. Chapter 10

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

Happy reading

"Remember?"

Cast : Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo

Slight : seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, BL

Rat : T

"Hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Jika suatu hari aku pergi, apa kau akan mengingatku?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau akan pergi?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tentu saja, aku ini kekasihmu."

"Lalu... jika aku yang pergi?" tanya seorang pria yang tengah melihat kekasihnya yang dari tadi menanyakan hal tidak penting padanya, namun pria itu hanya tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku..."

Jisoo POV

 _"Joshua? What are you thinking? Why daydream?"_ tanya umma ketika aku hanya melamun dimeja makan, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

 _"Nothing, mom."_

 _"Really? But your face does not say that."_ Ucapnya dengan mengelus kepalaku, akupun tersenyum.

 _"Really mom, i'm okay._ " Jawabku meyakinkan, diapun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, _don't mind spending your breakfast honey?_ " tanyanya, akupun mengangguk dan memakan sarapanku. Ummapun meninggalkanku dan kulihat kejendela rumahku.

" _But... are you remember me, seokmin?_ "

.

.

.

" _Joshua? Are you sure you will go back to korea after all this time choose to stay with mom? You can stay here for as long as you want?_ " tanya umma menghentikanku ketika aku menarik koperku dan berjalan beriringan dibandara, kuhentikan langkahku dan memandang umma.

" _Mom, we have discussed this many times._ Aku sudah memutuskan ini sudah lama ketika lulus bangku smu." Ucapku, ummapun mendesah pelan dan mengangguk.

" _All right, i'm understand. But, if you go to korea and you do not get your happiness, come back here or mom will pull you forcibly._ " Ancamnya, akupun mengangguk dan memeluk umma dengan mencium pipinya.

" _I will miss you so much, mom._ "

" _Of course, me too_." Kamipun melepaskan pelukan kami dan dia menunjuk pintu masuk pesawat dengan dagunya.

"Cepatlah, sebelum umma berubah pikiran dan membawamu kerumah lagi." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

" _Yes mom, see you_."

" _See you to, my son._ " Ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangannya ceria, namun aku tahu umma menyimpan rasa penyesalan dan juga rasa bersalah ketika aku pergi maupun 5 tahun aku berada disini.

"Dan saatnya, aku untuk mencari kebahagiaanku."

.

.

.

Kutarik koperku untuk keluar dari bagian pemeriksaan visa dan tersenyum senang ketika orang yang menjemputku sudah tiba, kulambaikan tanganku dan hansol langsung melambai kearahku.

"Hyung!" panggilnya, akupun menarik koperku dan berlari kearahnya.

"Vernon, sudah lama tak bertemu."

"Aigoo, sudah kukatakan jika kita ada dikorea panggil saja nama koreaku." Gerutunya, akupun hanya tersenyum dan melihatnya yang menarik koperku.

"Aku akan membawakan kopermu, ayo."

" _Where is my boo?_ " tanyaku heran dengan melihat kemari.

"Dia..."

"Hyung!" panggil seseorang, kulihat kearah suara itu dan tersenyum senang ketika seungkwan berlari kearahku bersama anak kecil dipangkuannya. Diapun memelukku dan kubalas pelukannya sebelum melepaskannya dan memandang anak kecil.

" _He is.._."

" _My son, seungkwan and me_." Jawab hansol bangga dengan mengusap kepala anak itu sayang.

"Oh ayolah berhenti berbahasa planet lagi, kau ingin membuatku pusing mendengarkannya?" ucap seungkwan bosan.

"Honey, jisoo hyung sudah lama tinggal diamerika dan hanya tinggal dikorea beberapa bulan. Kau pikir akan mudah baginya untuk berbahasa korea terus menerus." Jelas hansol, akupun tersenyum dan menggendong anak itu yang memandangku lucu.

" _What is him name_?" tanyaku dengan mengelus pipi gembulnya.

"Boonon, dia adalah kwak boonon." Bangga seungkwan, akupun memandang hansol yang mendesah pelan.

"Sudah katakan jika nama itu terdengar konyol, _you know him brother_." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh.

"Ayo, semuanya sudah menunggu kita." Ucap seungkwan, seketika wajahkupun berubah dan memandang mereka berdua.

"Apa... dia datang?" tanyaku, merekapun saling pandang dan terdiam. Akupun tersenyum ketika tahu apa jawabannya.

"Ayo, aku sudah tak sabar bertemu teman-teman kita semua."

"Hyung, _are you okay? You come here for meet him but_..." ucap hansol pelan, namun aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku kembali bukan untuk menemuinya saja. Aku menemui kalian semua." Ucapku, dan kutatap anak kecil dipangkuanku ini.

"Kalian bahkan sudah mempunyai anak, aku benar-benar iri."

"Aku yakin hyung juga akan menikah, kalian akan menikah."

"Sst, seungkwan." Tegur hansol langsung, melihat seungkwan nampak tak enak akupun tersenyum.

"Tak apa-apa, kalau begitu ayo." Ucapku, merekapun mengangguk dan pergi bersamaku.

.

.

.

"Aigoo... aigoo..." ucap jeonghan ketika aku masuk cafe dimana kami berjanji akan bertemu, diapun berlari kearahku dan memelukku.

"Jisooku... akhirnya kau kembali." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan tersenyum kearah semuanya ketika jeonghan melepaskan pelukannya dan menarikku kemeja mereka.

"Jisoo-ya... woah kau benar-benar berubah sekarang, kau lebih manis sekarang." Puji seungcheol dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hyung, ingat kau sudah menikah dengan jeonghan hyung." Ucap chan dengan menyenggol lengannya, kamipun terkekeh dan kulihat seluruh teman-temanku.

"Hao-ya... wonu-ya... dimana pasangan kalian?" tanyaku ketika tidak melihat mingyu dan juga jun tak ada bersama mereka.

"A-ah... itu..."

"Mereka sedang membunjuk seokmin agar datang kemari." Ucap wonwoo karena hao nampak gugup ketika akan mengatakannya, semuanyapun hanya diam dan kuremas tanganku.

"U-untuk apa jika dia tak mau, tenang saja. Aku bahkan sudah tahu jika dia tak mau menemuiku, sebaiknya panggil pasangan kalian kemari saja." Ucapku, wonwoopun mengalihkan pandangannya dari anak yang ada dipangkuannya dan memandangku.

"Benarkah? Hyung, kami semua tahu jika kau kemari ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya bukan? Hanya dia yang tak tahu alasanmu pergi."

"Wonwoo!"

"Tidak soonyoung, biarkan wonwoo berbicara." Tahan jihoon, akupun menunduk ketika jihoon memandangku.

"Hyung, seharusnya kau mengatakan ini padanya juga. Apa alasanmu pergi, seharusnya kau mengatakannya." Ucapnya, akupun mendongak dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Tidak jihoon, jikapun aku harus mengatakannya maka akulah yang akan datang padanya."

"Lalu... bagaimana jika dia tak mau mendengarkanmu?" tanya jeonghan, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Maka aku... akan melepaskannya dan kembali kekehidupanku." Ucapku, merekapun nampak terdiam.

Seokmin POV

"BERHENTILAH MERAJUK, LEE SEOKMIN!" bentak mingyu, akupun hanya berdecak dan mengalihkan padanganku dari pekerjaanku.

"Kim mingyu, kau tak ada kerjaan? Bisakah kau lihat jika kerjaanku sekarang menumpuk, aku tak ada waktu meluangkan hal untuk yang tak penting."

"Tak penting? Kau bilang tak penting?"

"Mingyu, hentikan!" tahan jun, diapun memandangku dan aku hanya kembali bekerja.

"Apa kau akan terus begini? Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu seokmin-ah, dia kembali untuk menjelaskan semuanya jadi beri dia kesempatan."

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan kau bilang hyung?" tanyaku sinis, akupun memandangnya.

"Aku bahkan sudah memberikannya beribu kesempatan selama ini, tapi apa? Dia bahkan tak menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan baik." Ucapku sinis, kulihat jun mendesah pelan.

"Jadi kau akan begini terus?" tanyanya, kuacuhkan dia dan membuang muka.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, hanya saja ingatkan dirimu lagi jika hati kalian berdua masih satu sampai sekarang. Sebelum kau mendengarkan semua penjelasannya, maka aku yakin kau akan menyesal pada akhirnya jika kau sudah tahu. Kami pergi." Ucapnya dengan menarik mingyu yang masih emosi pergi, kulanjutkan pekerjaanku namun kulemparkan berkas-berkasku ketika tak bisa fokus.

"Sialan! Kenapa dia harus kembali? Kenapa dia harus datang setelah aku sedikit lagi bisa membencinya?" rutukku, kutatap ponselku dan kuputuskan untuk mengambil jasku dan membawa ponselku pergi.

.

.

.

Kuhentikan mobilku tepat disebuah cafe yang sudah berubah banyak dibandingkan 5 tahun lalu, selama itu pula aku berusaha untuk tak datang ataupun melewati cafe ini karena cafe inilah awal kisah smu menyenangkan kami ada. Kuturunkan kaca mobilku dan melihat mingyu dan jun duduk diantara beberapa teman kami yang nampak asyik bercerita. Namun pandanganku terpaku pada satu orang yang sudah lama sekali kami tak lihat, kulihat dia tertawa manis dan nampak asyik berbicara dengan anak kecil yang kutahu anak vernon. Akupun berdecih tak suka ketika dia nampak senang tanpa beban sedangkan aku disini sudah menyimpan rasa sakit selama 5 tahun.

"Cih, apa ini yang kau maksud rasa bersalah? Kau nampak baik-baik saja, bahkan ketika berhasil membuatku tak percaya pada apa yang kita lakukan selama ini." Ucapku benci, kupakai kembali kacamata hitamku dan menaikan kaca mobilku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu? Brengsek!"

Jisoo POV

"Hyung, kau yakin akan berjalan-jalan sendirian. Aku bisa menemanimu." Ucap seungkwan ketika kulilitkan syal dan memakai mantelku untuk berjalan-jalan diluar sana, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum.

"Anakmu lebih membutuhkanmu, lagipula aku hanya keluar sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Kebeberapa tempat? Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin melihat kota kelahiranku setelah lama aku pergi dari sini."

"Jika ada apa-apa kau bisa menelponku."

"Hem, aku akan membelikan makanan untuk kalian berdua." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan kubuka pintu untuk keluar dari rumah mereka berdua yang kutinggali sementara aku ada disini.

Setelah lama menaiki bus, kuturunkan kakiku dihalte bus yang sudah lama tak aku datangi. Kusunggingkan senyum kecilku mengingat tempat ini dan memutuskan untuk duduk dihalte kecil dan sepi ini.

 _Kugoyangkan kakiku merasa bosan ketika menunggu bus akan datang, kulirik seokmin yang nampak sedang asyik menulis sesuatu ditiang halte dan memandangnya._

 _"Seokmin-ah? Mwonde?" tanyaku penasaran, diapun menatapku dan tersenyum lemar._

 _"Yeogi yeogi." Ucapnya, akupun mendekat dan melihat tulisan terukir disana._

 _"Hm?" gumamku heran, kudekatkan pandanganku dan membaca tulisannya._

 _"Seokmin... cinta jisoo." Ucapku, perlahan wajahku memerah dan menjauh darinya._

 _"A-apa-apaan itu? H-hapus." Ucapku tak terima._

 _"Hah? Hapus? Hyung, ini spidol permanen."_

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau menulisnya?" kesalku._

 _"Seperti spidol ini..." ucapnya terputus dan wajahnya berubah gembira._

 _"Cintaku, akan selalu tertempel dan tak bisa terhapus selamanya." Ucapnya, dan aku hanya terdiam dengan hati bahagia dan wajah memerah karenanya._

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan?" gumamku, kuelus tulisan yang sudah mulai tertutup karena tiang itu mulai berkarat dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu sekarang, seperti tulisan ini hubungan kita sudah mulai berkarat dan tak akan bisa dikembalikan seperti semula." Ucapku lirih, akupun berusaha tersenyum dan menghela nafas sebelum bangkit dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari halte ini.

.

.

.

Kuhentikan langkahku ketika berada dipinggir pantai dan memandang teduh pantai yang ada didepanku, akupun tersenyum bahagia dan melepaskan sepatuku untuk berjalan mendekat kepantai itu.

"Sudah lama tak kemari, aku merindukan pantai ini." Ucapku senang, kudesahkan nafasku dan menggoyankan lenganku meskipun tanganku masuk kedalam mantelku.

"Melarikan diri... tak kusangka aku sepengecut ini." Tawaku pada diriku sendiri, kuhentikan tawaku dan perlahan air mataku jatuh.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya pergi tanpa mengatakannya."

"Iyah, bahkan kau melakukannya tanpa bersalah." Ucap seseorang, akupun terdiam dan langsung berbalik ketika mengenal suara itu.

"S-seokmin?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, jisoo-ssi." Ucapnya dengan menyeringai, kuremat tanganku dan memandangnya sendu.

"Sudah puas... melarikan diri?"

.

.

.

Hai guys...

Gimana? Gimana?

Sebenarnya aku mau menuhin request review tapi aku bingung minshua itu mingyu dan joshua kah?

Pokoknya nunggu respon review baru lanjut, kalau gak yasudah...

Seperti kemarin, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya setelah ini selesai dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Terimakasih lagi kalian yang sudah follow dan review.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	11. Chapter 11

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Remember?"

(Part 2)

Cast : Lee Seokmin

Hong Jisoo

Slight : seventeen member

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, BL, M-Preg

Rat : T

.

.

.

 ** _Sebelumnya..._**

"Melarikan diri... tak kusangka aku sepengecut ini." Tawaku pada diriku sendiri, kuhentikan tawaku dan perlahan air mataku jatuh.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya pergi tanpa mengatakannya."

"Iyah, bahkan kau melakukannya tanpa bersalah." Ucap seseorang, akupun terdiam dan langsung berbalik ketika mengenal suara itu.

"S-seokmin?"

"Lama tak berjumpa, jisoo-ssi." Ucapnya dengan menyeringai, kuremat tanganku dan memandangnya sendu.

"Sudah puas... melarikan diri?"

.

.

.

"Remember"

Seokmin POV

Kuhentikan mobilku dan menurunkan kacamataku untuk melihat seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari bus dan duduk dihalte yang sudah mulai terlihat usang, akupun hanya berdecih ketika dia tersenyum dan mengelus tiang yang kutahu ada tulisan milikku tertulis disana. Diapun menunduk dan kulihat mengusap pipinya sebelum kembali berdiri dan berjalan kearah jalan dimana jalan ini akan menuju pantai. Kubuka pintu mobilku dan menguncinya untuk mengikutinya yang nampak sangat menikmati perjalanan kali ini.

Setelah beberapa saat kamipun sampai dipantai dan kulihat dia melepaskan sepatunya untuk berjalan lebih dekat kearah pantai, kuputuskan untuk mendekat sedikit kearahnya.

"Sudah lama tak kemari, aku merindukan pantai ini." Ucapnya senang, akupun berhenti berjalan dan melihatnya yang mendesah pelan dan menggoyankan tangannya meskipun tangannya berada didalam mantel.

"Melarikan diri... tak kusangka aku sepengecut ini." Ucapnya dengan tertawa hambar, diapun menunduk dan bisa kulihat punggungnya bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf, tapi aku hanya pergi tanpa mengatakannya."

"Iyah, bahkan kau melakukannya tanpa bersalah." Ucapku, diapun terdiam sebentar sebelum langsung memandangku terkejut.

"S-seokmin?" kagetnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, jisoo-ssi." Ucapku menyeringai, namun kulihat dia hanya memandangku sendu.

"Sudah puas... melarikan diri?" ucapku sarkasme, diapun langsung menunduk dan kudekati dia untuk menyentuh dagunya agar memandangku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tak mau melihatku?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"A-apa... apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh pergi ke pantai yang selalu aku datangi? Oh atau aku tak boleh datang lagi?"

"B-bukan maksudku..."

"Kau yang tak berhak kemari, jisoo-ssi." Ucapku datar, diapun nampak terhenyak.

"Bahkan kurasa kau tak berhak kembali lagi ke negara ini, untuk selamanya." Ucapku, diapun nampak tersedak dan menangis.

"M-maaf... maafkan aku." Ucapnya terisak, namun aku hanya menyeringai.

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Kau melakukan kesalahan padaku?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Katakan! Kau melakukan apa padaku? Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

"A-aku... aku..."

"Kau tak akan mengatakannya?"

"Seokmin..."

"Lalu untuk apa kau kemari hah?!" bentakku, diapun nampak terkejut.

"S-seokmin..." ucapnya takut, kudekati dia namun dia hanya mundur.

"Kenapa? Kau takut padaku?"

"K-kenapa... kenapa kau berubah?"

"Aku? Berubah?" tanyaku, akupun tertawa dan memandangnya yang terkejut.

"Kau pikir, siapa yang bisa mengubah seorang seokmin yang terkenal dengan seseorang yang ceria dan hangat ini menjadi kejam dan tak berperasaan? Kau pikir siapa hah?" teriakku, diapun kembali menangis.

"Kau kembali hanya membuatku semakin benci padamu hyung, pergilah. Jangan pernah berniat untuk menemuiku lagi, jangan pernah." Ucapku dengan berbalik.

"Kau tak akan mengerti seokmin." Ucapnya menahanku, kuhentikan kakiku dan hanya memandang kedepan kosong.

"Aku... aku mengatakan itu karena ada alasannya."

"Alasan kau bilang." Ucapku sinis.

"Alasan apapun itu, aku tetap... membencimu." Ucapku final dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Jisoo POV

"Seokmin... seokmin-ah." Panggilku, namun dia hanya terus berjalan tanpa memandangku kembali.

"Seokmin!" teriakku, akupun kembali menangis dan menutup wajahku.

"Kenapa... kenapa semuanya seperti ini? Maafkan aku seokmin... maafkan aku."

.

.

.

 _"A-apa? Umma katakan dengan jelas?" tuntutku ketika umma menelponku._

 _"Sebaiknya kau segera kerumah sakit sayang, appamu membutuhkanmu."_

 _"Tapi umma aku..."_

 _"Umma mohon sayang." Ucap umma, akupun menatap seokmin yang tengah bercanda dengan mingyu dan junhui dan menghela nafas._

 _"Baiklah umma, aku akan kesana." Ucapku, kututup teleponku dan menatap seokmin lagi._

 _"Seokmin-ah." Panggilku, diapun menatapku._

 _"Yah hyung?"_

 _"Aku harus pergi sekarang."_

 _"Pergi? Kemana?"_

 _"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya." Ucapku, kuambil tasku dan membereskan barangku yang lain._

 _"Mau aku antar?" tanyanya, akupun menggeleng dan tersenyum memegang pipinya._

 _"I'm okay, kau disini saja temani yang lainnya."_

 _"Kau serius?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk._

 _"Telepon aku jika ada apa-apa." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan keluar cafe untuk menghentikan taksi dan mengatakan tujuanku._

 _Setelah sampai rumah sakit, kucari kamar appaku dan menemukan umma dan appa tengah berbicara sesuatu yang sepertinya serius meskipun keadaan appaku nampak sangat parah. Dengan segera akupun masuk dan berdiri disamping mereka._

 _"Waegeure? Appa? Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku, appapun memandangku lemah._

 _"Joshua... kau pulang nak." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun duduk dan memegang tangan appa._

 _"Iyah, joshua disini. Katakan ada apa appa?" tanyaku cemas, appapun tersenyum dan memegang pipiku._

 _"Kau laki-lakikan sayang?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam ketika paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

 _"Appa mohon untuk terakhir kalinya sayang, appa... appa ingin kau menikah dengan seorang wanita."_

 _"Appa..."_

 _"Appa mohon, ini permintaan terakhir appa sebelum pergi."_

 _"Pergi? Eodiyo? Appa akan tetap disini, kenapa harus pergi?" ucapku tak terima._

 _"Jika begitu, turuti kemauan appa dan putuskan kekasihmu itu."_

 _"Appa... aku mencintainya." Ucapku lirih dengan menangis, akupun menggeleng._

 _"Aku ingin bersamanya."_

 _"Tapi aku appamu."_

 _"Yeobo!" ucap umma tak terima, appapun mengelus kepalaku._

 _"Appa mohon, untuk terakhir kalinya penuhi permintaan appa untuk pergi darinya dan pergilah ke amerika bersama ummamu atau appa akan benar-benar kecewa padamu dan bisa saja appa membunuh anak itu."_

 _"Jangan!" ucapku langsung, akupun menelan ludahku agar tak tersedak dan mengangguk._

 _"B-baiklah, aku... aku berpisah dengannya." Ucapku, appapun tersenyum dan aku hanya diam ketika appa mengelus kepalaku lagi._

 _"Kau anak kebanggaan appa, appa bangga padamu." Ucapnya, akupun hanya berusaha tersenyum meskipun air mataku tak bisa berhenti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kita... akhiri saja semuanya." Ucapku, seokminpun berhenti menggerakan ayunannya dan memandangku._

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Aku ingin putus." Ucapku dengan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya._

 _"Tapi kenapa? Hyung ada apa denganmu?" ucapnya tak terima, diapun berdiri didepanku._

 _"Hyung, ada apa? Katakan sebenarnya!" ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan berdiri._

 _"Aku sudah muak padamu, aku tak lagi suka pria aku suka wanita."_

 _"Hyung!"_

 _"Kau pikir aku serius mengatakan jika aku gay dan ingin berpacaran denganmu? Seokmin, aku ini pria dan aku akan menyukai wanita. Kau sudah gila?" tanyaku sinis._

 _"Kau pasti berbohong."_

 _"Untuk apa aku berbohong, aku serius."_

 _"Hyung! Apa kau pikir aku menyimpang sudah dari dulu? Tidak hyung! Aku hanya mencintai satu pria dan itu hanya kau, aku begini karena kau."_

 _"Kau menyalahkanku untuk perasaan menjijikanmu."_

 _"Apa? Menjijikan?" tanyanya tak terima, akupun menelan ludahku dan memandangnya._

 _"Sudah cukup, aku... sudah benar-benar muak padamu." Ucapku, kuambil tasku dan pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"Hyung! Jisoo hyung! Joshua!" teriaknya._

 _"Kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku, tapi kau malah meninggalkanku! Joshua!" teriaknya lagi, namun aku hanya berusaha meredam tangisanku dan pergi sejauh mungkin._

 _"Maafkan aku seokmin... maafkan aku."_

"Hiks... seokmin..." isakku, kutengadahkan kepalaku dan terus menangis memandang air laut.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menderita karenaku dan juga appa bahagia, kumohon maafkan aku." Isakku lagi, kupeluk lututku dan menangis seharian.

"Seokmin, aku mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu seokmin, aku mencintaimu."

Seokmin POV

Kubanting pintu ruanganku keras dan duduk dikursiku dengan mengacak rambutku frustasi, kuhela nafasku perlahan menerawang kelangit.

"Jika saja kau mau mengatakan alasan kenapa kau meninggalkanku hyung, aku pasti akan memaafkanmu dan memelukmu lagi." Gumamku, kukepalkan tanganku.

"Tapi kau... kau sudah membuat perasaanku benar-benar hancur dan kau hanya diam tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa kau pikir aku tak sakit? Aku sakit hyung!" geramku, kubanting barang-barang diatas mejaku.

"Arrrggghhh!"

"Seokmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap seseorang, akupun melihat kearah pintu dan melihat wonwoo hyung memandang kaget.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini?" ucapku dingin, diapun menutup pintunya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya padamu."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Kebenaran tentang... jisoo hyung." Ucapnya, akupun hanya memandangnya datar.

Jisoo POV

"Hyung! Hentikan! Kenapa kau harus pergi?" ucap seungkwan ketika aku membereskan pakaianku, kuhentikan isakanku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Aku... aku hanya... kumohon seungkwan aku harus pergi."

"Tapi hyung, kau baru beberapa hari disini tapi kau meminta pergi. Ada apa hyung? Katakan padaku?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya seungkwan, maafkan aku."

"Hyung."

"Seungkwan, kumo..." ucapku terhenti ketika merasakan tarikan dibajuku, kulihat boonon yang memandangku dengan mata bulatnya dan menarik bajuku.

"Mama... baba..." ucapnya ceria, diapun memandangku lagi dan tersenyum.

"Mama..."

"Boo..." ucapku lirih, akupun memeluknya dan terisak.

"Maafkan pamanmu yang bodoh ini, paman adalah manusia tak berguna boo."

"Hyung..." kuberikan boonon pada seungkwan dan melanjutkan gerakanku.

"Aku hanya butuh ketenangan seungkwan, jangan mencariku katakan juga pada suamimu."

"Tapi hyung..." ucapnya tertahan ketika aku sudah menarik koperku pergi.

.

.

.

Kuturunkan koperku dihalte kemarin dan memandang kelangit karena hujan sudah turun dari tadi, kudesahkan nafasku pelan dan melihat tiang itu kembali. Kurogoh tasku untuk mengambil spidol dan berjalan ketiang tadi untuk sedikit membungkuk.

"Aku harus mencoretnya." Ucapku pelan, kubuka tutup spidolnya dan berniat untuk mencoretnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak seseorang, akupun terbelalak dan melihat ke seberang jalan sana dan kulihat seokmin tengah berada dibawah hujan.

"Seokmin?" ucapku kaget, diapun berlari kearahku dan menarik tanganku yang memegang spidol.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau ingin mencoret tulisanku?"

"T-tapi ini... ini..." ucapku terhenti ketika dia menciumku, kubelalakan mataku terkejut bahkan sampai dia melepaskan ciumannya.

"S-seokmin... kau..."

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh seperti dulu." Ucapnya tersenyum, namun aku hanya diam tak mengerti.

Seokmin POV

"Cepatlah bicara hyung, aku tak ada waktu."

"Jisoo hanya berusaha melindungimu." Ucapnya to the point.

"Melindungiku?" tanyaku sinis.

"Dengarkan aku sampai selesai, lee seokmin." Ucapnya datar, akupun terdiam.

"Kau sudah tahu dengan sangat jelas jika appa jisoo tak menyukai hubungan kalian dan itu membuat jisoo tertekan, appanya mengancam akan membunuhmu dan jisoo terdesak ketika appanya tengah sekarat dan meminta jisoo bersumpah untuk meninggalkanmu."

"Klasik sekali, apa kau pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Apa kau juga akan percaya setelah selama ini jisoo melakukan semuanya untukmu?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam.

 _"L-lee seokmin." Panggil seseorang malu-malu, akupun berbalik dan tersenyum kecil ketika jisoo hyung ada didepanku dengan menunduk._

 _"Ada apa hyung?" tanyaku, diapun mendongak._

 _"A-aku... aku... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."_

 _"Hm? Apa itu?" tanyaku, diapun memberikan coklat padaku._

 _"Kumohon jadilah pacarku?" ucapnya dengan memejamkan matanya, akupun terkejut namun langsung tersenyum dan mencium pipinya._

 _"Kurasa tak buruk." Ucapku, diapun membuka matanya._

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu, hyung."_

"Kau tak ingat semuanya? Dia bahkan yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu meskipun satu sekolah tahu jika dia sangatlah pemalu, tapi dia melakukannya hanya padamu." Ucapnya, akupun mengerjap.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Seungkwan." Ucapnya, dengan segera kubawa kunci mobil dan ponselku untuk turun kebasement dan menelpon seungkwan.

"Seungkwan, dimana jisoo?"

"Ada apa?" ucapnya ketika aku masuk ke mobilku.

"Katakan saja."

"Dia, barusan pergi." Ucapnya, kututup sambungannya dan dengan segera menjalankan mobilku pergi.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku ketika keluar mobil meskipun hujan lebat, diapun nampak terkejut dan memandangku.

"Seokmin?" dengan segera aku berlari kearahnya dan menarik tangannya yang tengah memegang spidol.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau ingin mencoret tulisanku?"

"T-tapi ini... ini..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku menciumnya, diapun nampak terkejut bahkan setelah aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"S-seokmin... kau..."

"Bodoh, kau memang bodoh seperti dulu." Ucapku tersenyum, namun dia hanya diam.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak mengatakan alasan sebenarnya?"

"Kau... sudah tahu?" tanyanya, kupeluk dia dan mengeratkannya ketika dia berusaha melepaskannya.

"Aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu disampingku hyung, aku akan berusaha meyakinkan appamu jika aku pantas untuk bersamamu, aku pantas untuk menerima cintamu, aku juga akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus melakukannya agar aku pergi darimu?"

"Ini semua tak mudah seokmin... aku... aku hanya..."

"Sst." Tahanku dengan memegang pipinya, kulihat air mata jatuh dari matanya dan kuusap lembut pipinya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu ok? Sekarang kita harus perbaiki semuanya, semuanya."

"Tapi aku mengecewakanmu seokmin."

"Tidak hyung, asal kau mau bersamaku semua kekecewaanku akan pergi." Ucapku, diapun terisak dan kembali kupeluk dia.

"Aku mencintaimu seokmin, sangat." Isaknya, akupun tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu hyung." Ucapku, kamipun melepaskan pelukan kami dan kulihat spidolnya.

"Kemarikan." Ucapku dengan menunjuk spidolnya, diapun memberikannya dan kutulis kembali sesuatu disamping tulisanku.

"Menulis apa?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum.

"Seokmin... selamanya dengan jisoo." Ucapnya, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Kau melamarku?"

"Tentu, jadi?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan menciumku. Kubalas dengan memeluknya dan membalas lumatannya.

"Iyah lee seokmin, aku akan jadi istrimu." Ucapnya, kamipun saling tersenyum dan kembali berciuman.

.

.

.

 ** _Omake_**

"Woah woah..." ucapku kaget ketika baru saja menabrak tong sampah rumah sakit, namun kutak pedulikan tong tadi dan kembali berlari untuk keruang operasi. Kulihat teman-teman yang lainnya sudah ada dan mingyu menatapku.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" gerutunya.

"Maaf macet, dimana istriku?" tanyaku, diapun menunjuk ruang operasi dan kulihat dokter keluar.

"Suami lee jisoo."

"Saya! Saya!" ucapku semangat, diapun tersenyum.

"Selamat, istri anda sudah melahirkan bayi yang cantik dan juga tampan seperti anda."

"Apa... apa maksudnya..."

"Iyah, anak anda kembar." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun berteriak senang dan langsung masuk. Kulihat jisoo tengah memandang kedua anak kami dan kucium keningnya.

"Seokmin."

"Terimakasih, terimakasih sayang." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan memandang anak kami berdua.

"Bukankah dia lucu?" tanya jisoo, akupun mengangguk dan memandangnya.

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih sudah hadir didalam kehidupanku." Ucapku, kamipun saling tersenyum dan memandang anak kami sayang.

 _Karena sesakit apapun itu, jika kau mau mengingatku dan datang untukku untuk menjelaskan semuanya._

 _Aku..._

 _Akan mencintaimu..._

.

.

.

Hollaa...

Maafkan yang kemarin aku ketinggalan tulis partnya

Sengaja aku bikin 2 part abis kepanjangan...

Ditunggu untuk request selanjutnya, dan untuk minshua aku akan berusaha.

Seperti kemarin, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya setelah ini selesai dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Terimakasih lagi kalian yang sudah follow dan review.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	12. Chapter 12

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Heaven"

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Hong Jisoo

Slight : Lee Seokmin

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama, Family, BL, Fantasy

Rat : T

.

.

.

Mingyu POV

"Ya! Kim mingyu! Perhatikan jika gurumu menerangkan!"

"Jeoseonghamnida saengnim." Ucapku menunduk, namun aku tak berani memandang kedepan dan tetap memperhatikan catatanku.

"Kau... aish sudahlah." Ucapnya lelah dengan kembali mengajar, kulirik sedikit kearah saengnim dan kembali menunduk ketika sadar ada sese... ah tidak! Sesosok makhluk menatapku dengan wajah pucat dan darah yang terlihat masih segar dikeningnya.

"Aish, pergilah hantu brengsek!" pikirku kesal, kualihkan pandanganku pada hansol yang menyenggol lenganku pelan.

" _Waeyo_?" tanyanya heran, akupun menggeleng dan memilih menuliskan kembali apa yang dijelaskan oleh saengnim.

Kalian pasti sudah mengerti bukan apa yang terjadi padaku? Yah aku adalah seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan lebih atau kalian sering menyebut kami dengan anak indigo. Terkadang aku bersyukur memiliki kemampuan ini, tapi sungguh banyak sekali yang kusesalkan dari kemampuan ini karena banyak hantu yang mengunjungiku bahkan dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan.

Sampai suatu hari...

.

.

.

"Aigoo... aigoo..." keluhku dengan memegang pundakku yang terasa pegal luar biasa setelah berlatih sepak bola disekolahku, kuputar sedikit lenganku dan mendesah lega ketika sampai dilantai apartmenku berada. Namun ketika aku akan berjalan kearah apartmen milikku, kukernyitkan keningku heran ketika melihat seorang pria tengah berjongkok didepan apartmenku. Akupun menghampirinya dan memandangnya heran karena aku merasa aku belum pernah melihatnya namun dia memakai seragam yang sama denganku.

"C-chogiyo?" tanyaku, diapun langsung mendongak dan sejak detik itu aku menyesal menyapanya.

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku? Ternyata paman dibawah tak berbohong." Ucapnya senang dengan berdiri dan mungkin bisa lebih tepatnya melayang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku gugup, diapun melihat kesana kemari.

"Kita bicara saja diapartmenmu, aku takut ada yang melihatmu dan citramu makin jatuh." Ucapnya, akupun berdecih dan membukakan pintu apartmenku.

"Masuklah." Ucapku, namun dia malah menebus dinding dan sungguh itu membuatku merinding.

"Jangan pernah menebus dinding itu didepanku sial!" teriakku kesal.

Jisoo POV

Kulihat dia terus bolak-balik didepanku dengan melakukan aktivitas tak berguna, sungguh aku merasa dia tengah berusaha menghindari aku untuk membuka pembicaraan agar aku menjelaskan tujuanku kemari.

"Kim mingyu-ssi!" panggilku kesal, diapun akhirnya berhenti berjalan dan memandangku.

"Apa hah? Apa?"

"Kumohon bantu aku."

"Kenapa harus aku?" ucapnya frustasi.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa aku minta untuk menolongku, _jebal_." Ucapku memelas, diapun mendesah keras dan duduk didepanku.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa kau?"

" _Jinja_? Kau tak mengenalku? Ya! Bahkan apartmen kita itu saling berhadapan. Berhadapan!"

"Kau tetanggaku?" tanyanya heran, kini giliranku berdecak.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun disini, tapi aku tak tahu kau sekuper ini."

"Lupakan saja, jadi bagaimana? Aku janji aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu jika kau sudah memenuhi 1 permintaanku ini."

"Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Anggap saja ini jasa untuk membantu tetanggamu yang mati 1 minggu kemarin, eo? Ayolah..." ucapku memelas, diapun menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah, tapi kau mati kenapa?"

"Aku? Ah aku tak tahu jelasnya, ada sebagian ingatanku yang aku lupakan." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ingat apa yang dapat menahanku didunia ini, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya sebelum aku pergi agar aku tenang."

"Apa itu?" ucapnya heran.

"Mengatakan pada seseorang... tentang perasaanku." Ucapku, diapun menyerngit heran.

"Perasaan? Seseorang? Hanya itu."

"Kau bilang hanya? Itulah janji seseorang yang dapat membuatku tidak tenang." Ucapku kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah, siapa orangnya?"

"Itulah masalahnya." Ucapku, kugaruk kepalaku.

"Aku... tak ingat siapa nama jelasnya."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Lalu bagaimana bisa aku membantumu?"

"Ayo kita lakukan perlahan, perlahan saja. Bagaimana? Please..." ucapku kembali memohon, diapun mengangguk ragu.

"Baiklah, tapi siapa namamu?"

"Hong jisoo, panggil aku jisoo..."

"Jisoo? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar namamu?"

"Tentu saja, kita bertetangga."

"Seragammu juga, kenapa seragammu sama denganku?" ucapnya dengan menunjuk seragam yang kupakai.

"O? Kau benar juga? Entahlah, aku memakai ini ketika aku keluar dari tubuhku."

"Itu benar-benar menyeramkan."

"Itulah hantu." Ucapku, diapun menggeleng.

"Lalu petunjuknya, kita dapat dari mana?"

"Apartmenku."

"Kuncinya?"

"Ada ditempat abuku, bundang."

"Ah aku mengerti, besok saja kita berangkat ok?" ucapnya, akupun mengangguk semangat dan pergi dari hadapannya.

Mingyu POV

Setelah lama perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai di bundang dan kulihat beberapa abu kremasi yang banyak disimpan disini. Kulirik jisoo yang berada dibelakangku.

"Ah benar." Ucapnya dengan berjalan duluan, diapun menunjuk salah satu almari kaca dan kulihat fotonya yang tengah tersenyum cerah dengan memegang bucket bunga lengkap dengan seragam yang sama dia pakai.

"Itu..." ucapku terhenti, akupun menggeleng dan memandangnya.

"Mana kuncinya?"

"Oh dia menaruhnya disana." Ucapnya dengan menunjuk vas bunga, kubuka lemari itu dan menggeser vas bunga itu. Kuambil kunci disana dan memandangnya heran.

"Siapa yang menaruhnya disini?"

"Pria itu."

"Kekasihmu?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng.

"Mungkin bisa dibilang... calon." Ucapnya, diapun terkekeh dan menghilang dari pandanganku.

"Hantu gila."

.

.

.

Kubuka pintu apartmennya dan bersiul ketika merasa apartmen ini sangatlah bersih dan masih wangi, ini tak seperti apartmen yang baru saja ditinggal mati pemiliknya.

"Pria itu selalu kemari setiap hari dan membersihkannya, tapi akhir-akhir ini tak kemari." Ucap jisoo yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didinding sebelahku.

"Astaga! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan muncul menebus dinding! Itu mengerikan, sungguh!"

"O, mian." Ucapnya, diapun keluar sepenuhnya dari dinding dan kulihat semakin dalam apartmen ini.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyayangimu." Ucapku puas melihat apartmen ini.

"Benarkah? Ah aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya dengan melayang kearah ruang tengah dan duduk disofanya, akupun duduk disebelahnya dan melihat kesana kemari.

"Apa yang harus aku cari?"

" _Molla_? Tapi aku yakin disini ada petunjuk tentang pria itu."

"Kau yakin dia tak akan kemari hari ini?"

"Tidak, tenang saja." Ucapnya tersenyum, akupun mengangguk.

"Aku akan mencari terlebih dulu dikamarmu." Ucapku, diapun hanya memberikan jempolnya dan kulangkahkan kakiku kearah kamarnya. Setelah terbuka, bisa kulihat kamar dengan nuansa warna ungu ini nampak mencolok mata namun tetap terasa tenang.

"Bagaimana bisa pria menyukai warna kamar seperti ini?"

"Menurutku ini lucu koq." Ucap jisoo dibelakangku, akupun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja, kau pemiliknya." Ucapku heran, akupun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berjalan kearah nakasnya.

"Kau tak punya foto?"

"Tidak, aku memilikinya. Hanya saja pria itu mengambil semuanya dan nakasku jadi kosong, aku tak melihatnya menaruh dimana." Ucapnya santai.

"Dia tak mencuri?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Dia meletakan semua barang berhargaku dilemariku, mau melihatnya?"

"Tidak, aku tak mau disangka mencuri." Ucapku, akupun berdehem.

"Sebaiknya aku kembali besok lagi, akan mencurigakan jika aku disini lama-lama."

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

"Mencari pria itu benar-benar menyusahkan." Ucapku, jisoopun memandangku dan mengangguk.

"Aku benar-benar tak ingat namanya, aku hanya tahu wajahnya."

"Itu benar-benar bukan hal mudah." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Semenjak pacarnya meninggal, lee seokmin seperti seorang mayat dan dia sakit-sakitan." Ucap beberapa gadis yang melewatiku, akupun memandang mereka.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika aku kehilangan seseorang yang aku cintaipun aku akan sama sepertinya."

"He'em, bagaimana bisa pencuri itu menusuknya begitu?"

"Kejam sekali..."

"Pembunuhan? Hiii aku ngeri membayangkannya." Ucap jisoo.

"Kau juga sudah mati, apa mungkin kau dibunuh?"

"Hem? Sepertinya? Aku mati di apartmenku sendiri tapi kepalaku sama sekali tak terluka, lihatlah! Lihatlah!" ucapnya dengan memperlihatkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah melihat betapa mengerikannya kecelakaan yang melibatkan kepala dan darah." Ucapku, diapun memandangku.

"Pasti susah mendapatkan mata seperti itu."

"Iyah, tapi aku menikmatinya." Ucapku, akupun memandang kelangit.

"Bagaimanapun tuhan pasti memberikan sesuatu dengan beribu alasan untuk kehidupanku." Ucapku, diapun terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar dewasa." Ucapnya, akupun ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan menemukan sesuatu dikamarmu?" tanyaku dengan membuka kunci apartmennya.

"Tentu saja, dikamarku pasti ada satu bukti untuk membawaku padanya."

"Kau ini." Ucapku, kamipun memandang kedepan dan terhenti ketika ada seorang pria yang nampak terkejut memandangku.

"K-kau..."

"Lee... seokmin?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari!" teriaknya, akupun hanya memandangnya kaget.

Jisoo POV

Kupandang bergantian pria yang kini tengah bertatap-tatapan semenjak 1 jam yang lalu, kugigit bibirku dan memandang mingyu.

"Mingyu, dia pria yang kubicarakan selama ini."

" _Jinja_?" teriaknya kaget, akupun meringis ketika pria yang kutahu bernama seokmin itu memandang mingyu kaget.

"Bicara pada siapa?" ucap seokmin kaget.

"A-ah itu..."

"Bicarakan saja aku, dia harus tahu."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon."

"Mingyu, kau membuatku takut." Ucap seokmin, kamipun memandang kearahnya dan aku sedikit terperangah ketika dia nampak pucat dan kurus.

"Seokmin, aku yakin kau akan tak percaya dan juga merasa takut padaku jika aku mengatakannya. Tapi... aku adalah orang yang bisa melihat pemandangan astral seperti... yah hantu." Ucap mingyu, kudengar seokmin tertawa.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Lihatlah, pasti reaksimu begini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku percaya hal mengerikan itu hah?"

"Kau butuh bukti?" tanya mingyu menantang, diapun memandangku.

"Kau lihat sendiri, aku bisa masuk kemari dan mendapatkan kunci apartmen ini. Ini semua berkat arwah yang menuntunku untuk pergi ke bundang dan mengambil kuncinya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kunci ini kuletakan di bundang?"

"Maka dari itu aku sudah katakan." Ucap mingyu frustasi, diapun menghela nafas.

"Ada sesosok arwah meminta bantuan padaku untuk membantunya mengatakan sesuatu pada seseorang, maka dari itu aku datang kemari."

"Arwah? Arwah siapa yang kau maksud sampai kau harus datang kemari?"

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Katakan saja!" ucap seokmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Hong jisoo." Ucap mingyu, terlihat wajah terkejut dari seokmin dan beberapa detik kemudian dia nampak lemas.

"Jisoo..."

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kalian?" tanya mingyu heran, seokminpun memandangku.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"Tidak, dia melupakan ingatannya."

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana bisa dia lupa padaku? Kau tak bertemu dengannya bukan?"

"Kau tak percaya padaku setelah aku mengatakan semuanya, bahkan dia ada disini."

"Dimana? Dimana dia!" bentaknya nampak frustasi, kamipun nampak terkejut ketika melihatnya sefrustasi ini.

"Dimana dia... kumohon katakan... dimana dia?" ucapnya putus asa, akupun tertegun beberapa saat ketika memandangnya.

.

.

.

" _Seokmin-ah!" panggilku, diapun berhenti membaca bukunya dan tersenyum menatapku._

" _Ada apa hyung?" tanyanya, akupun duduk dilantai dekat sofa dan memeluk lengannya._

" _Disekolah kita harus tak bertemu karena aku belajar untuk ujian, jadi berhentilah membaca buku ketika aku mempunyai waktu senggang diapartmenku sendiri." Ucapku merajuk, kudengar dia terkekeh pelan dan menggusak kepalaku._

" _Aku mengerti, baiklah aku letakan buku-buku ini dulu." Ucapnya dengan membawa bukunya dikamarku, akupun tersenyum ketika dia kembali dan duduk disampingku._

" _Jadi apa yang diinginkan kucing manisku ini?"_

" _Menonton film seharian dengan memelukku? Otte?" tanyaku, diapun kembali terkekeh dan memelukku._

" _Arraseo."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kumasukan gelang yang kubuat untuk kuberikan kepada seokmin esok hari untuk memberikan jawaban padanya mengenai perasaanku padanya dikotak milikku dan tersenyum, kuelus kotak itu dan meletakkannya didalam lemariku dan keluar dari kamarku meskipun kini aku masih memakai seragam. Namun ketika akan berjalan kedapur, langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar suara didekat pintu. Kutajamkan pandanganku karena lampu apartmen sengaja aku matikan sebelum tidur dan dengan perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku kearah saklar._

" _Seokmin? Apa itu kau?" tanyaku, kunyalakan lampu dan terkejut ketika melihat pria asing didepanku._

" _Siapa kau? PENCU..." teriakku terhenti ketika pria itu membekap mulutku dan menusukan sesuatu ke perutku, kubelalakan mataku ketika rasa sakit diperutku benar-benar tak tertahankan dan perlahan kulihat perutku._

" _Jisoo, aku pu..." ucap seokmin terhenti ketika melihat kami, pria didepan kamipun melepaskan pisaunya dari perutku dan kututup segera lukaku dengan berjalan mundur._

" _A-apa... apa yang kau lakukan? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA JISOO?" teriak seokmin, diapun berniat mengejar pria itu namun kupanggil seokmin._

" _S-seokmin." Panggilku lirih, diapun memandangku dan berlari kearahku._

" _Jisoo... gwenchana. Aku disini, aku disini." Ucapnya dengan memangku kepalaku._

" _Aku akan memanggil polisi, tunggu aku. Aku..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku menahan tangannya, akupun tersenyum dan menggeleng._

" _T-tidak... seokmin." Ucapku, diapun menangis._

" _Aku... a-aku... tak bisa menahannya."_

" _Tidak aku mohon, bertahanlah jisoo."_

" _Seokmin..." ucapku, akupun terbatuk dan mengerang ketika rasanya kesadaranku benar-benar tipis._

" _A-aku..."_

" _Jangan banyak bicara, aku akan kembali. Aku bersumpah, aku akan kembali." Ucapnya, diapun membaringkanku disofa dan pergi._

" _Seokmin..." panggilku, akupun menangis dan tak bisa mempertahankan kesadaranku._

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

.

.

.

Kupandang nanar seokmin yang tengah menangis, kutatap mingyu dan tersenyum ketika rasanya aku sudah tujuanku sebenarnya.

"Mingyu." Panggilku, diapun memandangku.

"Apa?" tanyanya, kutatap seokmin sebentar dan tersenyum.

"Bisakah... kau ambil kotakku dilemariku?"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tak mau disebut pencuri."

" _Jebal_. Tujuanku ada didalam sana." Ucapku, diapun terdiam dan akhirnya berdiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, diapun datang dan meletakan kotak itu didepanku.

"Kotak apa itu?" tanya seokmin ketika sadar, akupun menatap mingyu dan tersenyum untuk membukanya. Diapun membukanya dan kulihat gelang buatanku masih ada disana dan seokmin mengambilnya.

"Ini..."

"Katakan padanya, itu... gelang buatanku." Ucapku, mingyupun mengangguk.

"Itu adalah gelang buatan jisoo."

"Dan aku membuatnya untuknya."

"Dan jisoo membuatnya untukmu." Ucap mingyu, seokminpun memandang mingyu.

"Dia berkata itu padamu?" tanya seokmin dengan menangis, mingyupun mengangguk.

"Katakan, aku membuat gelang itu dihari dimana dia mengatakan jika dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya."

"Dia membuat gelang itu tepat dihari ketika kau mengatakan ingin menjadi pacarnya."

"Jisoo..." isaknya, akupun akhirnya menangis dan menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku."

"Dia minta maaf."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan padamu jika aku benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu."

"Dia tak bisa mengatakan padamu jika dia benar-benar ingin menyampaikan perasaannya padamu."

"Bahwa aku..."

"Bahwa dia..."

"Mencintaimu." Ucapku, merekapun nampak tersentak dan memandang kearahku. Akupun tersenyum ketika sadar mereka bisa memandangku meskipun aku tahu ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku.

"J-jisoo..." ucap seokmin terkejut, diapun berniat menghampiriku namun aku menggeleng.

"Tidak seokmin, kau tak bisa memelukku lagi sekarang." Ucapku, kamipun terisak namun aku hanya berusaha tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tak bisa mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu. Maafkan aku tak bisa bertahan untuk menunggumu meskipun hanya sebentar, maafkan aku."

"Jisoo-ya..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku, akupun tak bisa menahan isakanku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku ulang, perlahan tubuhku bercahaya dan perlahan kakiku mulai menghilang dan tangisan seokmin semakin mengeras.

"Jisoo..."

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapku ulang, akupun tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tubuhku benar-benar menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal dan terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku, kim mingyu."

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Mingyu POV

Kuletakkan bunga divas bunga milik jisoo dan tersenyum ketika melihat fotonya.

"Aku tak tahu jika seharusnya aku memanggilmu hyung, kau nampak seperti anak kecil hyung." Ucapku, kuusap fotonya dan menutup lemarinya.

"Kau tahu hyung, kau adalah hantu termanis yang pernah kutemui. Jika kau hidup mungkin saja aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu dan merebutmu dari seokmin." Candaku, akupun menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum.

"Bahagialah disana, seokmin sekarang bisa hidup bahagia karena pengakuanmu saat itu dan dia bisa merelakanmu." Ucapku, akupun menunduk.

"Hiduplah bahagia, hong jisoo." Ucapku lagi, kubalikan tubuhku dan terhenti sekali lagi untuk melihatnya.

"Disurga nanti, aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucapku tersenyum sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan wajah tersenyum dibalik lemari itu.

.

.

.

Hutangku satu lunas!

Maafkan jika gak puas, aku gak tahu feel minshua itu kayak gimana jadi ada selingan dari seokmin.

Untuk jeongcheol ditunggu yah, aku pasti post koq.

Senang ada yang suka dengan storyku, muaacch lah pokoknya.

Seperti kemarin, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya setelah ini selesai dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Semakin banyak request semakin semangat nulis.

Terimakasih lagi kalian yang sudah follow dan review.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.


	13. Chapter 13

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Waiting For You."

Cast : Choi seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Slight : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

Genre : Sad/Angst, Romance, Drama, BL

Rat : T

.

.

.

Kugenggam buku yang terletak di nakasku dan perlahan berjalan kearah balkon rumahku, kutatap langit yang tengah menampilkan banyak bintang dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat langit malam ini sangat indah.

"Jika dihitung, aku sudah melewati 324 malam disini, tanpamu." Ucapku lirih, kupandang bukuku dan mengelusnya.

"Dan aku tak yakin kau akan menepati janjimu jika aku sudah menunggumu tepat pada malam 365." Ucapku, kudesahkan nafasku pelan dan kembali menengadah.

"Meskipun mustahil, ijinkan aku tetap menunggumu." Ucapku, tanpa sadar air matakupun jatuh.

"Agar aku tahu, jika kita benar-benar tak ditakdirkan bersama."

.

.

.

"Waiting For You."

Jeonghan POV

"Benarkah? Kalian akan menikah?" tanya wonwoo kaget, akupun mengangguk malu dan dengan cepat dia memegang tanganku yang bersematkan cincin dijari manisku.

" _Daebak_! Kapan dia melamarmu? Bukankah dia sedang wamil?" tanyanya.

"Kemarin dia dapat libur, jadi dia datang kerumahku dan... melamarku."

"Woah, itu benar-benar romantis hyung." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum malu dan memandang cincinku.

"Aku harap kalian benar-benar menikah dalam waktu yang cepat, aku tidak sabar melihatmu berada di altar pernikahan hyung."

"Tapi jika begitu aku harus pergi ke luar negeri agar bisa menikahi seungcheol, kau tak apa?"

"Tenang saja, aku memiliki mingyu yang bisa memberikanku uang banyak." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum senang dan memeluknya.

" _Gomawo,_ kalian sudah mendukung kami sampai kami bisa bersama seperti ini."

"Apa yang kau katakan hyung? Kau juga selalu mendukung kami, jadi tentu saja kami mendukungmu." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum sedih.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia memiliki kalian, terimakasih banyak." Ucapku, wonwoopun mengelus kepalaku.

.

.

.

Kulihat ponselku dan tersenyum ketika nomor pangkalan seungcheol menelponku dan aku tahu ini pasti dari seungcheol, akupun mengangkat teleponnya dan tersenyum ketika mendengar sapaan bersemangat dari seungcheollah yang kudengar pertama kali.

"Kaptenmu tak akan marah?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku menjaga perbatasan hari ini dan aku mendapatkan jam istimewa untuk menelponmu."

"Kau seharusnya istirahat, kau bisa sakit." Ucapku cemas, diapun terkekeh.

"Mendengar suaramu, aku kembali bersemangat." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh pelan.

"Berhentilah menggombal, kau kebiasaan." Ucapku tersenyum.

"Besok tugas terakhirku adalah berjaga di pangkalan tentara air."

"Benarkah? Apa tak apa?" tanyaku cemas.

"Yah, hanya berjaga." Ucapnya, akupun mendesah pelan.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu cheol-ah." Ucapku.

"Yah aku tahu, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, cepatlah pulang." Ucapku.

"Yosh! Tentu saja, persiapkan saja baju pernikahanmu dan berdandanlah agar semakin manis dan cantik."

"Ya! Aku pria!" ucapku kesal, namun ikut tersenyum ketika seungcheol tertawa.

"Cepatlah pulang."

"Aku akan kembali, tunggu aku." Ucapnya, kamipun memutuskan sambungan kami dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo, bagaimana menurutmu? Ini aku sendiri yang merancangnya." Ucapku dengan menunjukkan baju pernikahan milik seungcheol, wonwoopun memandangnya.

"Ini benar-benar bagus hyung, lalu baju pernikahanmu?"

"Aku akan menunjukkannya hanya pada seungcheol seorang."

"Ya! Itu tak adil hyung." Ucapnya kesal, akupun hanya tersenyum kecil dan serempak kami memandang kearah pintu ketika beberapa pria berbaju tentara masuk kedalam toko kami. Kami berduapun segera berdiri dan memandang mereka heran.

"Kalian... siapa?"

"Apakah benar kau... yoon jeonghan?" ucap seseorang diantara mereka, akupun mengangguk.

"Yah aku sendiri, tapi kenapa kalian tahu namaku?"

"Aku mendengar namamu dari seungcheol, dia selalu menyebut namamu disana."

"Seungcheol? Kalian temannya? Berarti dia sudah selesai, dimana dia?" tanyaku antusias, namun mereka terdiam.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa kalian diam?"

"Maafkan kami jeonghan-ssi, tapi kami kemari mengantarkan berita duka."

"Berita duka apa maksud kalian? Cepat katakan dimana seungcheol!"

"Hyung, tenanglah." Ucap wonwoo dengan memeluk pundakku, salah satu dari merekapun memberikan kotak padaku dan aku membukanya.

"I-ini..." kubekap mulutku dan menangis ketika melihat cincin pernikahan, akupun memandang mereka dan menggeleng.

"S-sebenarnya... ada apa?" tanyaku menahan tangis.

"Ketika diperjalanan menuju pangkalan, kapal yang dinaiki tentara lainnya ditembak dan mengalami peledakan. Kami belum bisa menemukan jasadnya, tapi diperkirakan seluruh penumpang tak ada yang selamat." Ucapnya, akupun akhirnya menangis dan tak bisa menahan berat badanku lagi.

"Hyung!" ucap wonwoo, namun aku hanya terisak.

"Wonwoo, seungcheol... dia... dia pasti selamat bukan?" ucapku berharap dengan memandangnya, namun wonwoo hanya memandangku.

"Wonwoo-ah..."

"Hyung, kau... harus bisa menerimanya." Ucapnya, akupun kembali terisak dan meremas kotak dan juga pakaian pengantin milik seungcheol yang sudah kusiapkan sedemikian rupa.

" _Wae? Wae?_ Seungcheol-ah..."

.

.

.

"Hyung?" tanya wonwoo, akupun memandangnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa wonwoo?" tanyaku pelan, diapun menarik buku dipelukanku dan membacanya.

"Waiting for you? Kau menulis buku ini sendiri hyung?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk dan berdiri.

"Aku hanya harus menghabiskan waktuku mengenang seungcheol, buku itu hanya sebagian memoriku dengannya."

"Hyung... ini..."

"Tak apa-apa, aku sudah katakan bukan sebelum malam ke 365 aku akan terus berharap dia akan datang kemari."

"Hyung, kau tak seharusnya menunggunya. Kau bisa menjalani kehidupanmu seperti biasa hyung."

"Wonwoo." Panggilku, diapun berdehem.

"Apa jika kau mengalami apa yang aku rasakan sekarang, kau akan melupakan mingyu?" tanyaku memandangnya, diapun terdiam.

"Aku yakin kaupun tak akan melakukan itu."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Wonwoo, sebaiknya kau pulang. Mingyu akan mencemaskanmu jika kau terus datang kemari."

"Tapi hyung..."

"Besok, besok adalah malam ke 365." Ucapku, kueratkan peganganku pada tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Aku... akan melepaskannya tepat ke 365."

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh hyung?" tanyanya ragu, akupun mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pulang hyung."

"Iyah, hati-hati." Ucapku, diapun pulang dengan raut ragu namun aku hanya terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kuletakkan buku milikku diatas foto seungcheol yang tengah tersenyum senang kedalam tong, akupun tersenyum mengelusnya sebelum berdiri dan membuka jerigen minyak yang sudah aku siapkan dihalaman rumahku.

"Ini... akan menjadi malam ke 365 seungcheol." Ucapku, kutatap arloji dipergelangan tanganku dan tersenyum meskipun air mataku mengalir.

"Dan kurasa, kenangan kita memang harus menghilang sekarang." Ucapku, kutumpahkan minyak kedalam tong itu dan tersenyum miris.

"Tidak seharusnya aku memaksamu untuk kembali cepat, aku menunggu. Yah aku menunggu, tapi batas kesabaranku juga ada batasnya. Aku akan menunggu yang pasti seungcheol, bukan hal yang tak pasti." Kuremat tanganku dan menunduk ketika rasanya tak bisa menahan tangisanku lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kehidupan kita benar-benar menyedihkan? Aku membutuhkanmu, kau adalah pegangan kehidupanku selama ini seungcheol. Tapi apa yang bisa aku harapkan sekarang, kau kau..." ucapku, akupun menutup mataku dan terisak.

"Apa kau benar-benar matipun aku tak tahu, aku masih berharap kau selamat dan memelukku seperti dulu. Kenapa sekarang kau pergi? Kenapa kau harus pergi?" isakku, kucoba untuk menghentikan isakanku dan memandang tong itu kembali.

"Kini bisakah aku ucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengakhiri penantianku?" tanyaku, kurogoh sakuku dan menyalakan korek ditanganku.

"Baiklah, seungcheol selamat ting..."

"Jeonghan." Panggil seseorang, aku hanya bisa terkejut ketika mendengar suara itu dan menjatuhkan korekku untuk berbalik dan memandang siapa pemilik suara itu. Kutahan jeritanku karena terkejut melihat seorang pria yang keluar dari mobil hitam sedan entah milik siapa.

"S-seungcheol?" tanyaku tak percaya, diapun perlahan berjalan kearahku dan kupandang kakinya dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat kaki kanannya yang... hilang.

"C-cheolli? Kakimu..."

"Benar jeonghan, sekarang aku cacat." Ucapnya, akupun menangis dan memandang wajahnya.

"Cheoli..."

"Inilah kenapa aku tak mau menemuimu, aku cacat sekarang. Aku bahkan malu untuk menemuimu, tapi aku harus karena aku i..." ucapnya terhenti ketika aku berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya, akupun menangis dipelukannya dan kurasakan dia balas memelukku.

"Bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh."

"Jeonghan..." ucapnya lirih, akupun melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum bahagia ketika melihatnya.

"Melihatmu disinipun aku sudah bahagia, aku tak peduli bagaimana fisikmu tapi aku bahagia kau ada disini seungcheol."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakiku?"

"Aku tak peduli, yang penting kau selamat." Ucapku terisak, diapun menghapus air mataku dan kugenggam tangannya yang berada dipipiku.

"Aku hampir saja menyerah, kenapa tidak datang dari dulu? Ini pasti berat untukmu, kenapa tak datang padaku lebih awal?" ucapku terisak.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku datang." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya.

"Tuhan sangat baik, dia sudah memberikan seorang malaikat untukku." Ucapnya, akupun tertawa meskipun masih menangis.

"Kegombalanmu itu masih belum hilang, bodoh." Ucapku, diapun hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Jadi... kau masih mau menikah denganku?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk langsung.

"Itu tak akan berubah, selamanya." Ucapku, akupun akhirnya bisa bernafas lega dan entah kenapa semua bebanku rasanya terangkat semua dari ragaku.

.

.

.

Jinjun comeback...

Woah ternyata jadi banyak pr buat mimin hahaha, mimin bahagia!

Untuk sekarang mimin baru bisa kabulin jeongcheol couple.

Oh iyah, kemarin maaf mimin buat crack couple tapi masih ada unsur seoksoo koq, baca aja (re: maksa)

Mimin cuman berusaha memenuhi request readers, jika gak suka mimin minta maaf (bow 900)

Seperti kemarin, aku akan menuliskan cerita selanjutnya setelah ini selesai dari cast sesuai permintaan kalian.

Terimakasih lagi kalian yang sudah follow dan review.

Kalian dabest, hiks.

Annyeong!

Jinjun imnida.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Mingyu POV

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya wonwoo ketika baru saja masuk kedalam rumahku, akupun mendesah pelan dan memandang kearah kursi tamu dan wonwoopun memandang kearah pandangku dan terdengar suara terkejutnya.

"S-seungcheol hyung? B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya wonwoo terkejut dan memandangku.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ketika aku berkunjung ke pulau jeju kemarin, dia ditemukan oleh warga sekitar dan aku membawanya kemari." Ucapku, diapun memandang seungcheol dan memandang kakinya.

"T-tapi... kakinya..."

"Inilah kenapa aku tak mau kembali, aku cacat wonwoo dan aku tahu pasti jeonghan membenciku."

"Bagaimana bisa hyung mengatakan itu?" bentak wonwoo, seungcheolpun memandang wonwoo.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya kehidupan jeonghan hyung ketika kau pergi? Dia benar-benar kehilanganmu dan sekarang seperti orang gila, setidaknya jika kau mau berpisah temuilah dia dan katakan kata-kata perpisahan agar dia tak menunggumu lagi."

"Wonwoo..."

"Kau harus menemuinya hyung, kau harus menemui jeonghan hyung." Ucap wonwoo dan menangis, akupun memeluknya dan memandangnya.

"Hyung, temuilah jeonghan hyung. Aku akan membantumu." Ucapku, diapun memandangku lirih dan mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Sudah kukatakan, jeonghan hyung pasti akan menerimanya." Ucap wonwoo, akupun tersenyum dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Jika aku begitu, apa hyung akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Sembarangan! Aku bahkan tak akan mengijinkanmu kemana-mana, kau harus tetap bersamaku." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh.

"Kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak mau kau berhenti memberikan uang padaku." Ucapnya dengan wajah malu, akupun hanya tersenyum mengerti apa yang dia mau sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, dasar tsundere."

"Aku tidak!" sentaknya, akupun hanya tersenyum bahagia dan memandang seungcheol dan jeonghan hyung.

"Semoga kalian bahagia hyung, semoga."

.

.

 _ **Beneran end!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Hubungan Tanpa Status?"

Cast : Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Slight : Seventeen Member

Genre : Drama, Romance, BL

Rat : T

.

.

.

"Jadi... apa kita bisa langsung menikah?"

"Diam atau aku patahkan kakimu."

.

.

.

"Hubungan Tanpa Status"

Mingyu POV

"Hyung, tumben sekali kau berpakaian rapih seperti ini?" tanya hansol ketika aku memakai dasi sekolahku, akupun hanya tertawa dan memandangnya.

" _Wae_? Hari ini wonwoo akan lomba jadi aku harus berpenampilan baik didepan dia."

"Tunggu! Bukankah dia yang lomba lalu apa pengaruhnya kau memakai pakaian ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Sebagai penyemangat?"

"Pede sekali kau mengklaim dirimu sendiri sebagai penyemangat diva sekolah kita." Ucap seungcheol hyung dengan memukul belakang kepalaku, akupun meringis dan memandangnya tajam.

"Tentu saja dia akan bersemangat melihatku, apalagi melihat ketampananku ini."

"Tolong siapapun yang bawa kantung muntah, aku membutuhkannya." Ucap seungcheol hyung, akupun memukul pahanya keras.

"Tapi sejujurnya hubungan kalian ini apa? Bukankah kalian tak pacaran sama sekali?" ucap hansol dengan meminum minumannya, akupun mengelus pipiku didepan cermin.

"Tentu saja, calon suami masa depannya."

Wonwoo POV

Kuletakkan buku terakhir yang harus kupelajari dimeja belajar sekolahku dan merenggangkan tubuhku, kulepaskan kacamataku dan mengurut pangkal hidungku.

"Sudah selesai my sweetie?" ucap seseorang, akupun melihat kearah pintu dan tersenyum ketika melihat mingyu datang dan masuk kekelasku.

"Kau datang?" ucapku, diapun duduk didepanku dan memberikan minuman kepadaku.

"Aku yakin kau haus, minumlah." Ucapnya, akupun menerimanya dan meminumnya.

"Jam berapa dimulainya?" tanyanya, kulihat arlojiku dan meletakan botol tadi.

"2 jam kedepan akan dimulai, bahkan aku belum bersiap apapun."

"Kau sudah belajar dengan keras." Ucapnya, kutatap dia ketika doa mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku yakin kau bisa." Ucapnya, kutahan senyumku dan mengalihkan wajahku darinya.

"Apa-apaan pakaianmu hari ini? Kenapa kau rapih? Berbeda dari biasanya." Ucapku, diapun melihat pakaiannya.

" _Waeyo_? Bukankah aku tampan dengan begini?"

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak tampan." Ucapku, akupun berdiri.

"Aku pergi."

"Ya! Wonu-ya!"

.

.

.

Kuhembuskan nafasku berulang kali dan kembali melihat arloji karena sebentar lagi perlombaan dimulai, akupun melihat kearah jihoon yang tengah membenarkan pakaiannya dan diapun memandangku.

" _Mwonde_?"

"Kau tidak gugup?" tanyaku heran, diapun mengendikan bahunya.

" _Aniyo_ , inikan hanya perlombaan."

"Kau terlihat percaya diri sekali." Ucapku, diapun menggeser duduknya kearahku.

"Bukannya mau kurang ajar atau apapun itu, tapi wonu-ya sebenarnya kau dan kim mingyu ada hubungan apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau dan kim mingyu, kalian seperti pacaran tapi aku tahu kalian tak memiliki hubungan sama sekali bukan?" ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Aku benar bukan?"

"M-memangnya harus ada status, kami nyaman dengan hubungan kami seperti ini." Ucapku, diapun menghela nafas.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana jika kalian terus begini dan bisa saja dengan seenak jidat mingyu memiliki kekasih lain karena dia merasa bebas? Ingatlah, status itu untuk mengikat dan saling mengklaim. Jika kalian tak memiliki status, kalian tak bisa mengklaim satu sama lain."

"Apa... harus?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iyah, itupun jika kau bersungguh-sungguh padanya." Ucapnya dengan berdiri dan pergi, akupun hanya melihat tanganku dan meremat tanganku.

"Apa... mingyu memiliki perasaan padaku?"

Mingyu POV

Kuhirup wangi bunga yang baru saja aku beli ditoko bunga untuk memberikannya pada wonwoo, akupun tersenyum senang ketika melihatnya sudah ada dipodium untuk berlomba ilmu dengan sekolah lainnya dan partnernya adalah lee jihoon kekasih kecil dari kwon soonyoung. Akupun melambaikan tanganku pada wonwoo tapi wonwoo nampak tak peduli dan melanjutkan debatnya, kukernyitkan keningku heran namun mengendikan bahu karena mungkin saja wonwoo sedang konsentrasi. Akupun duduk disalah satu kursi khusus tamu dan memperhatikan wonwoo yang nampak mempesona ketika berdebat, akupun tersenyum kecil dan menangkup daguku.

"Benar-benar indah." Gumamku.

.

.

.

"Wonu-ya..." panggilku kearahnya yang turun dari podium setelah mendapatkan piala karena keberhasilannya, akupun berdiri didepannya dan memberikan bunga tadi.

"Selamat! Aku tahu kau pasti berhasil." Ucapku, namun dia hanya memandang lama bungaku.

"Wonu-ya..."

"Mingyu, kita butuh bicara." Ucapnya mengacuhkan bungaku dan berjalan melewatiku, akupun melihat jihoon dan dia mengendikan bahunya tak peduli.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" ucapku heran dan mengikuti kemana wonwoo pergi, setelah lama berjalan dilorong sepi diapun berbalik dan memandangku.

"Kumohon."

"Hm?" gumamku heran.

"Kumohon berhentilah."

"Berhenti? Berhenti apa maksudmu?" ucapku bingung, akupun melihat bungaku.

"Ah? Kau tak suka bungaku? Begitu, maaf aku tak tahu jika kau tak suka bungaku. Aku..."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Potongnya, akupun memandangnya.

"Berhentilah membuat perasaanku seperti ini." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam.

"Aku... aku tahu kau tak suka sebuah status yang bernama pacaran, tapi jika kau dekat denganku hanya untuk mempermainkanku seperti ini sebaiknya hentikan saja."

"Ada apa dengan kata-katamu itu? Siapa yang mempermainkanmu?"

"Kau!" ucapnya, diapun mendorong dadaku.

"Kau, hentikan membuatku jatuh cinta jika akhirnya kau tak mau berpacaran denganku."

"Wonu, dengarkan aku du..."

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu?" ucapnya, akupun melihatnya.

"Kau... apa kau tak mau juga berpacaran denganku?" tanyanya, kuremat tanganku dan berusaha bernafas lega.

"Tidak, tapi aku..."

"Cukup!" potongnya, diapun menggeleng dan tersenyum miris.

"Hanya itu jawabannya, dan aku tak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi." Ucapnya, diapun pergi dan aku hanya bisa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mau mendengarkan aku, wonu?"

Wonwoo POV

Kutatap dalam diam jendela perpustakaan karena jam sekolah sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, buku-buku yang dulu selalu membuat minat membacaku naik menjadi barang yang bagaikan tak ada manfaatnya sama sekali untukku. Kuhela nafasku dan memejamkan mataku sebentar sebelum membukanya dan ketelungkupkan wajahku pada tanganku.

"Kenapa seperti ini jadinya?" ucapku lirih.

"Aku seharusnya tahu kenapa mingyu tak mau mengikatku sebagai kekasihnya, tapi kenapa rasa ego ini begitu besar dibandingkan rasa mengertiku?" ucapku pelan, entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin menangis namun aku menggeleng cepat dan bangkit.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku harus menangis. Dia bukan manusia satu-satunya didunia ini dan aku bisa mendapatkan wanita atau pria yang lebih baik darinya." Ucapku pada diriku sendiri, tapi aku menunduk ketika air mataku jatuh.

"Tapi aku hanya bisa jatuh cinta padanya, _ottohke_?" isakku.

"Wonwoo..." panggil seseorang, akupun mendongak dan melihat jihoon ada didepanku.

" _Wae_? Kenapa menangis sendirian?" tanyanya, akupun menahan tangisanku dan dia hanya mengelus kepalaku menenangkan.

.

.

.

"Ah... jadi kau memikirkan pembicaraanku waktu itu?" ucapnya, akupun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menganggap itu serius? Akukan hanya bertanya."

"Tapi aku jadi memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mingyu padaku." Ucapku.

"Kau bertanya masalah perasaan padanya?" tanyanya, namun aku menggeleng.

" _Aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya apa dia mau menjadikan aku pacarnya atau tidak."

"Haah, terkadang dibalik otak cerdasmu terdapat kebodohan tak tersangkalkan."

"Apa maksudmu?" ucapku tak terima.

"Seharusnya kau bertanya, 'mingyu, apa kau mencintaiku?'. Jika kau tak bertanya seperti itu dan kau tahu jika dia punya trauma masalah pacaran tentu saja jawabannya tak akan membuatmu puas."

"Jadi... aku salah bertanya?"

"Masih saja bertanya, lalu bagaimana sekarang hubungan kalian berdua kedepannya?" ucapnya, akupun menggeleng.

" _Molla_."

"Datangi dia dan perbaiki hubungan kalian itu, jangan hanya karena pertanyaanku membuat kalian seperti abg labil." Ucapnya dengan berdiri dan pergi, akupun hanya memandangnya dan berpikir.

"Apa benar?"

Mingyu POV

"Pria yang kemarin mengaku sebagai pria tertampan, tapi sekarang malah berubah menjadi gadis sedang pms."

"Berisik!" ucapku kesal, kugusak rambutku kasar dan menghela nafas.

"Aku stress, stress."

"Kau tak perlu membuat pengumuman, kami bisa melihatnya."

"Seungcheol, diam atau aku kebiri!" ancam jeonghan hyung, akupun hanya tertawa senang.

"Terimakasih sudah membelaku hyung."

"Kau juga mingyu, jika kau tak mau menjadikan wonuku kekasih setidaknya jadikanlah dia calon istri yang sah." Ucap jeonghan hyung, akupun memandangnya.

"Calon istri yang sah? Maksudmu hyung?"

"Lamar dia bocah!"

"Honey, aku tahu kau sangat suka dengan hubungan mingyu dan juga wonwoo. Tapi menyarankan mereka untuk bertunangan bukankah itu tidak terlalu dini?" protes seungcheol hyung, namun entah kenapa itu menjadi ide bagus.

"Aku suka idemu hyung."

"Kau serius?" tanya jun kaget setelah dari tadi hanya memperhatikan perdebatan kami.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalian berdua masih bocah." Ucap seokmin heboh, namun aku hanya memandangnya tajam dan juga jeonghan memandangnya sama denganku.

"A-ah baik, aku diam." Ucapnya, akupun memandang jeonghan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Beri dia cincin."

"Lamar dia dengan bunga."

"Tidak tidak, cium saja langsung." Ucap seungkwan, kamipun memandangnya serempak.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, kalian lanjutkan saja." Ucap hansol dan membawa seungkwan pergi.

"Kumohon seriuslah." Ucapku frustasi.

"Aku punya saran." Ucap chan, kamipun memandangnya serius.

"Kau serius?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan membisikan sesuatu padaku.

"Apa kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"100% yakin." Ucapnya semangat, akupun tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, chan-ah."

Wonwoo POV

"Kau melihat kim mingyu?"

"Mingyu? Tidak."

"Ah terimakasih." Ucapku kepada salah satu murid yang lewat, kuhela nafas dan memandang ponselku.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan ke sekolah, apa dia akan membolos lagi?" tanyaku, namun kualihkan pandanganku kearah para murid yang berlarian kearah lapangan dibawah. Penasaran, akupun ikut melihat dan heran ketika melihat mingyu tengah memegang pengeras suara dibawah dengan kelopak bunga mawar mengelilinginya menjadi simbol Love. Diapun nampak mencari seseorang dan terhenti ketika memandangku, kulihat dia tersenyum dan menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Jeon wonwoo." Ucapnya, para siswapun langsung melihatku.

"Iyah kau, turunlah kemari." Ucapnya, para siswapun langsung menyemangatiku kebawah dan sungguh ini sangat memalukan. Akupun berhadapan dengannya dan kupandang tajam dia yang hanya tersenyum senang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini memalukan sungguh." Ucapku, namun dia hanya memegang tanganku dan kembali memakai pengeras suara.

"Jeon wonwoo, dihadapan seluruh orang disekolah ini! Aku! Kim mingyu! Ingin melamarmu sebagai calon istriku!" ucapnya, akupun tertegun dan memandangnya ketika seluruh sekolah riuh dan meneriakan terima padaku.

"Maukah kau jeon wonwoo menerima kim mingyu sebagai calon suamimu?"

"Mingyu?" lirihku, diapun menurunkan pengeras suaranya dan memandangku.

"Jadi, will you marry me?"

"Kenapa harus melamar?" ucapku terharu, diapun mengelus tanganku.

"Karena aku tak bisa menjadikanmu sebagai pacarku, tapi aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Jadi kupikir, menjadikanmu sebagai calon istriku adalah jalan terbaik." Ucapnya, akupun terisak dan memeluknya.

"Aku mau, aku mau kim mingyu." Ucapku, para siswapun berteriak senang dan kurasakan mingyu membalas pelukanku.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena egois memintamu menjadikanku pacarmu, _mianhae_." Ucapku, diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng.

"Justru itu menjadikanku sadar jika aku semakin tak mau kehilanganmu, jadi jangan lagi berpikir jika aku tak mencintaimu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu jeon wonwoo." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

"Ya! Ciumannya mana?" teriak seseorang dan aku tahu ini suara seungkwan.

"Jangan hiraukan dia!" teriak hansol, akupun terkekeh dan mencium singkat pipi mingyu sampai dia memandangku kaget.

"I love you, kim mingyu." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan memelukku erat.

.

.

.

"Aku serius hyung, bisa kita menikah besok?"

"Kim mingyu..."

.

.

.

Halohaaaaaaa...

Yaampun, aku sudah lama vakum. Mianhae semuanya...

Ini karena aku menjalankan tugas wajibku sebagai mahasiswa jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Kali ini aku akan memenuhi request tanpa crack couple karena banyak alasannya, jadi mian untuk yang request dengan crack couple.

Mungkin lain kali aku buat yah untuk kalian yang mau crack couple

Ok! Waktunya list request

Verkwan

Seoksoon (ini crack bukan sih?)

Junhao

...

Semoga kalian menikmati karya mendadak dariku ini, huhu

Annyeong, jinjun imnida...


	15. Chapter 15

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Extra Love?"

Cast : Choi Vernon

Boo Seungkwan

Slight : Yoon Jeonghan

Genre : Drama, Angts/Hurt, Romance, Friendship, BL

.

.

.

"Extra Love"

"Kau mau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik dariku."

"Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Aku yakin kau bisa, karena akupun disana akan mencintaimu lebih dan menginginkanmu bahagia."

.

.

.

Vernon POV

"Pertahankan kesadarannya." Teriak dokter dengan terus menekan-nekan dada seungkwan yang tengah sekarat diatas ranjang sana, akupun hanya terus menggenggam bungaku dan memandang seungkwan lirih.

"Boo..."

"Seungkwan, kau dengar aku bukan? Tetaplah terjaga!" teriak jeonghan hyung sebagai dokter yang menangani seungkwan, aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku ketika rasanya aku tak tahan dengan pemandangan didepanku.

"Boo, jangan pergi..."

"Boo seungkwan..."

.

.

.

"Hei." Ucapku, seungkwanpun memandangku dan mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Menyebalkan, kau berjanji datang tadi pagi tapi lihatlah sekarang sudah jam 2 siang." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh dan berlutut didepannya.

"Maaf hm? Aku ada kerjaan mendadak dikantor dan aku tak bisa meninggalkannya."

"O? Apa sudah selesai? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya cemas, akupun menggeleng dan memegang pipinya.

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum menggemaskan dan memelukku.

"Vernon-ie... aku lapar." Ucapnya, akupun tertawa pelan dan membalas pelukannya.

"Mau makan apa hm?" tanyaku, diapun melepaskan pelukannya dan berpikir.

"Aku mau makanan direstoran dekat rumahku yang sering kita kunjungi, apapun itu makanannya. Kau tahu, makanan rumah sakit benar-benar tak enak." Ucapnya, akupun mengelus pipinya.

"Apapun itu keinginanmu, aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum lebar dan mencium pipiku.

"Kau memang suami terbaik, _saranghae_." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya lirih dan berusaha tersenyum.

" _Nado, nado saranghae. Jeongmal._ " Ucapku, kugenggam tangannya yang tersematkan cincin pernikahan kami berdua dan mengecupnya.

"Hansol-ah." Panggil seseorang, kamipun memandang kearah suara itu dan melihat jeonghan hyung memegang gagang pintu kamar rawat seungkwan.

"Hyung."

"Bisakah... kita bicara berdua?" tanyanya, diapun memandang seungkwan dan tersenyum meskipun aku tahu itu adalah senyuman pedih yang jeonghan hyung berikan padanya.

"Seungkwan, bolehkah aku meminjam suamimu sebentar?" tanyanya, seungkwanpun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu, tapi jangan lama karena kami mau makan malam berdua." Ucapnya, jeonghan hyungpun hanya terkekeh.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya, diapun memandangku.

" _Kajja_." Ucapnya, akupun berdiri dan mencium kening seungkwan sebentar sebelum pergi mengikuti jeonghan hyung yang mengajakku ke lorong sepi rumah sakit.

"Ada apa hyung? Apa ada yang salah dengan kondisi seungkwan?" tanyaku, diapun hanya menunduk.

"Hyung."

"Ini tak akan berhasil hansol-ah, dia... dia tak mungkin sembuh." Ucapnya, akupun hanya diam dan memandang jeonghan hyung yang memandangku.

"Jika terus begini, kita hanya memberikannya harapan kosong hansol."

"Aku yakin dia akan sembuh."

"Kau hanya akan terus membuat harapannya semakin tinggi, tapi ini tak mungkin hansol." Ucapnya, akupun menunduk.

"Aku tak mau kehilangannya hyung, kumohon." Ucapku, jeonghan hyungpun memelukku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tahu kalian berdua menderita dengan adanya penyakit kanker ini, tapi seungkwan sudah tak akan sanggup menerima segala kemo karena tubuhnya semakin melemah hansol." Ucapnya, akupun menangis dan mencengkram jas dokter jeonghan hyung.

"Hyung, _jebal_." Ucapku, namun jeonghan hyung hanya mengelus kepalaku dan ini sudah memastikan jika dia tak bisa membantuku lagi.

"Aku akan berusaha, aku akan berusaha sebisaku hansol." Ucapnya, namun aku hanya terisak.

.

.

.

Seungkwan POV

Kumakan dengan lahap makanan yang baru saja sampai karea vernon memesannya, akupun memandang vernon yang hanya memandangku dan kuturunkan sendokku.

"Non-ie... _waeyo_? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanyaku, diapun menggeleng dan menggenggam tanganku.

" _Aniyo_. Aku hanya rindu mendengarkan teriakanmu dipagi hari untuk membangunkanku dan menyuruhku untuk makan sarapanmu."

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh dan kita bisa melakukannya." Ucapku, namun aku lihat pandangan vernon menjadi sendu. Akupun hanya tersenyum karena sebenarnya aku mengetahui kebenaran kesehatanku, namun aku tak mau vernon memikirkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Non-ie." Panggilku, akupun memegang tangannya dan mengelusnya.

"Kau percaya keajaiban kan?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku.

"Dan aku berharap keajaiban itu terjadi padaku, aku tahu aku akan kembali sehat dan kembali hidup bahagia bersamamu." Ucapku, diapun menunduk.

"Seharusnya aku disini berusaha untuk menguatkanmu, tapi kenapa kau menguatkanku?" ucapnya, akupun menariknya untuk kupeluk dan kuelus kepalanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada kita kedepannya, aku harap kau tetap bisa bahagia."

"Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia jika itu bukan denganmu?" ucapnya, perlahan akupun menangis dan kututup mataku.

"Aku tahu kau bisa bahagia vernon, aku akan bahagia jika kau bahagia. Maka dari itu, kau harus melakukannya."

.

.

.

Akupun mengerang sakit ketika rasanya kepalaku benar-benar sakit dan ini tak tertahankan, kuusahakan untuk menekan tombol merah diatas ranjangku dan kembali mengerang. Akupun akhirnya tak bisa menahan tangisanku dan memandang kelangit.

"Tuhan, jika benar aku tak bisa bertahan lagi. Kumohon..." akupun terisak dan memejamkan mataku.

"Kumohon beri aku waktu agar aku bisa membahagiakan vernon sekali saja, hanya satu hari."

"Kumohon... hanya satu hari."

Vernon POV

Kubuka pintu kamar seungkwan dan menyerngitkan kening ketika melihat seungkwan tengah membereskan ranjangnya, akupun menutup pintu dan menghampiri seungkwan yang baru sadar akan kehadiranku.

"Kau datang."

"Boo, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membereskan ranjangmu dan juga... pakaianmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti ketika melihat seungkwan memakai pakaian kasual.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sembuh dan aku ingin main seharian ini bersamamu."

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada jeonghan hyung, dan dia sudah setuju."

"Apa yang kau katakan boo? Kau tak bisa pergi sekarang."

"Aigoo, aku sudah mengatakannya tadi. Jeonghan hyung bilang dia setuju itu artinya aku sudah sembuh."

"Boo, aku..."

"Ayo." Ucapnya yang langsung menarik tanganku pergi.

Jeonghan POV

Kulihat seungkwan dan juga vernon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar seungkwan, kututup mulutku menahan isakanku dan menunduk.

"Dok?"

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya, dia... dia sudah seperti ini."

.

.

.

" _Aku... ingin meminta satu hari untuk keluar." Ucap seungkwan ketika aku memeriksa infusnya, aupun memandangnya._

" _Apa? Untuk apa? Kwanie, kondisimu sekarang sedang tak bisa untuk diajak keluar."_

" _Sebentar lagi aku mati." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam dan dia memandangku._

" _Aku sudah tahu semuanya hyung, aku tak mau mati dengan terus mendekam disini dan tak memberikan sesuatu pada vernon."_

" _Kwanie..."_

" _Setidaknya, biarkan aku memberikan hari terindah untuk vernon. Jebal." Ucapnya, akupun perlahan menangis dan mengangguk._

"Aku tahu kau bisa menentukan pilihanmu seungkwan, kumohon tetaplah hidup."

Vernon POV

"PANTAI!" teriak seungkwan ketika kami sampai dipantai, akupun terkekeh memandangnya yang langsung berlari kearah pantai.

"Vernon, kemarilah." Ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangannya, akupun menghampirinya dan dia memelukku ketika aku didepannya.

"Aku bahagia, benar-benar bahagia." Ucapnya, akupun membalas pelukannya.

"Hm, aku juga bahagia." Ucapku, diapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau ingat? Kau melamarku disini bukan?" tanyanya, akupun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Iyah, tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas."

"Dan waktu itu seungcheol hyung benar-benar mengujimu dengan segala permintaan bodohnya, padahal dia tak punya hak melakukan itu." Ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan mulutnya, akupun tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya cepat sampai dia memandangku kaget.

"Aku tak akan melupakan semua kenangan tentangmu, sekecil apapun itu."

"K-kau gombal lagi." Ucapnya gugup, diapun melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya dan berjalan duluan.

"Ya! Honey?"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!" teriaknya, akupun terkekeh dan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Kumasukan kayu lainnya kedalam api unggun kecil yang kami buat dipinggiran pantai, akupun melihat kearah pundakku ketika seungkwan membaringkan kepalanya dipundakku. Akupun tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Kau lelah?"

" _Aniyo_ , hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Ah benar." Ucapnya, diapun merogoh saku jaketnya dan memberikan kulit kerang padaku dan kuterima.

"Indah." Ucapku ketika melihat warna hitam namun berkilau dari kerang itu.

"Kau akan mengetahui warna lainnya ketika siang hari, ini sudah malam dan warnanya hanya hitam." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku.

"Kau tak akan membalasnya?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Tentu, kau mau apa?" tanyaku, diapun berpikir.

"Bawakan bunga krisan besok pagi untukku kerumah sakit."

"Hanya itu?" tanyaku, diapun bangkit dan memandangku.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah sendu, akupun memandangnya lekat.

"Apa itu?"

"Berjanjilah untuk mendapatkan cinta yang lebih baik dariku." Ucapnya, akupun terdiam sebentar dan menggeleng.

"Tapi aku tak bisa."

"Aku yakin kau bisa, karena akupun disana akan mencintaimu lebih dan menginginkanmu bahagia." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum, dengan segera kugenggam tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana, aku tak akan membiarkannya." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku juga

"Aku tahu itu, tapi tak ada salahnya berjanji bukan?" tanyanya, diapun kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku.

"Haaah, tenangnya." Ucapnya, namun aku hanya diam.

Seungkwan POV

"Nah, sudah sampai." Ucapku senang, namun ketika akan keluar vernon memegang tanganku dan aku memandangnya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Berjanjilah boo." Ucapnya, akupun memandangnya heran.

"Berjanjilah untuk bertahan, bertahan demi aku." Ucapnya, akupun tertegun sebentar dan tersenyum dengan membalas genggaman tangannya.

"Tentu saja, bukankah sekarang aku sudah melakukannya."

"Tapi aku butuh kepastian." Ucapnya takut, akupun mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Diapun membalas ciumanku dan memegang pipiku, kulepas ciuman kami berdua dan kutatap kedua matanya.

" _Saranghae, choi hansol._ " Ucapku, akupun tersenyum dan keluar dari mobilnya. Diapun melajukan mobilnya ketika aku memberikan isyarat untuk segera pulang. Akupun menurunkan tanganku dan memandang sendu kedepan.

"Aku berusaha, tapi aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Maafkan aku, selamat malam." Ucapku, akupun berjalan masuk kedalam rumah sakit ketika melihat jeonghan hyung ada dipintu masuk rumah sakit.

Vernon POV

Akupun keluar dari toko bunga dan menatap puas bunga krisan yang diinginkan oleh seungkwan, kuhirup bunga itu dan berjalan masuk kedalam mobilku. Kukendarai mobilku setelah meletakan bunganya disampingku, akupun bersenandung pelan dan sesekali memandang bunganya senang.

Setelah sampai rumah sakit, kubawa bunganya dan berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit menuju ruangan seungkwan. Namun aku tertegun ketika para dokter berlari kearah ruangan seungkwan termasuk jeonghan hyung diantaranya, akupun berlari kedalam ruangan itu dan melihat segala alat rumah sakit sudah tertempel ditubuh seungkwan. Jeonghan hyungpun memandangku dan dia menggeleng sedih kearahku, akupun memandang seungkwan yang tengah ditangani oleh para dokter.

"Boo..."

"Seungkwan! Kumohon bertahanlah." Teriak jeonghan hyung putus asa, diapun menempelkan kembali pengejut jantung pada dada seungkwan namun garis lurus menyebalkan dilayar itu tak juga hilang.

"Boo, jangan..." lirihku, kuremas bungaku dan berjalan mundur ketika rasanya benar-benar lemas.

"Boo seungkwan."

Hening

Kulihat jeonghan hyung menurunkan alatnya, diapun memandangku sebentar dan menunduk.

"Boo seungkwan, 25 tahun. 08.13 pagi." Ucapnya pada susternya, akupun menggeleng tak percaya dan menyingkirian semua yang mengelilingi seungkwan.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Boo kumohon, bangunlah." Ucapku dengan mengguncang pundak seungkwan, namun dia hanya diam.

"Seungkwan!"

"Hentikan hansol-ah." Ucap jeonghan dengan menarikku menjauh dari seungkwan.

"Tidak, seungkwanku belum mati. Dia masih hidup hyung."

"Hansol!"

"Tidak, seungkwan." Teriakku, namun para suster mencabut segala peralatan rumah sakit seungkwan dan menarik selimutnya sampai kewajahnya.

"Seungkwan... seungkwan... SEUNGKWAN!"

.

.

.

Kuhanyutkan bunga krisan kedalam air pantai yang tengah berderu ombak, akupun memandang kedepan dan melihat luasnya pantai didepanku. Kupejamkan mataku mendengarkan suara ombak dipantai ini dan memasukan tanganku kesaku namun kubuka mataku ketika merasakan sesuatu dan mengeluarkannya dari sakuku. Akupun melihat kerang yang seungkwan berikan kepadaku dan aku tersenyum ketika warna pelangi terpantul dari kerang itu, akupun mengangkat kerang itu keatas dan warnanya semakih terlihat jelas.

"Yah kau benar, warnanya semakin indah." Ucapku, kembali kuturunkan kerang itu.

"Aku tahu kau sekarang tengah bahagia, akupun akan ikut bahagia jika kau bahagia sayang." Ucapku, kulemparkan kerang itu kedalam laut dan tersenyum.

"I love you, and always love you." Ucapku dengan berbalik dan pergi.

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim...

Kali ini aku bawakan Verkwan, si pasangan yang menggemaskan hehehe

Untuk selanjutnya couple yang aku bawakan adalah

Seoksoon

Junhao

Soonhoon

...

Thanks yang sudah setia menunggu karyaku

Saranghae! (love sign)

Annyeong, jinjun imnida...


	16. Chapter 16

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Remember That"

Cast : Lee Seokmin

Kwon Soonyoung

Other Cast : Lee chan

RAT : T

Genre : Family, romance, Drama, Sad/Angts

.

.

.

"Remember That"

 _Kupikir setelah aku kembali dan melihat semua yang seharusnya membuatku ingat satu kenangan maka aku akan mengingat semuanya_

 _Tapi entah kenapa..._

 _Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, dan itu benar-benar membuatku sesak._

.

.

.

Seokmin POV

"Hyung? Kau sudah selesai terapi?" tanya chan ketika aku keluar dari ruang terapi, akupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maafkan hyung, apa hyung merepotkanmu... lagi?" tanyaku ragu, diapun menggeleng dan mendorong kursi roda yang khusus selalu membawaku kemanapun karena kondisi tubuhku yang lemah.

"Kenapa aku harus kerepotan? Hyung adalah hyungku jadi aku akan dengan senang hati membantu hyung, apapun itu."

"Apapun itu?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mau ingatkan hyung tentang seseorang yang selalu hyung impikan?" tanyaku, diapun nampak terdiam dan perlahan tersenyum.

" _Ne,_ dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Kubuka satu persatu lembaran album foto yang tadi siang chan berikan padaku, akupun hanya tersenyum karena beberapa foto menunjukkan ekspresi menggelikan namun menggemaskan sekaligus. Akupun membuka lembaran selanjutnya dan melihat seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum sampai matanya bagaikan menghilang dan wajahnya hampir menyerupai hamster imut.

"Kwon soonyoung." Gumamku, akupun perlahan mengelus wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha mengingatmu, meskipun pada akhirnya besoknya aku akan lupa tapi aku akan berusaha mengingatmu dan jika aku lupa lagi aku akan terus mengingatmu." Ucapku pelan, kuambil spidol dan menuliskan nama dibelakang foto yang kulepas di album foto tersebut.

"Aku akan menulis namamu agar aku tak lupa lagi namamu, kwon soonyoung." Ucapku dengan menuliskan namanya, akupun tersenyum puas ketika namanya sudah tertulis dan memasukan kembali kedalam album fotonya. Akupun mengambil sebuah note kecil dan menulis sesuatu disana sebelum menempelkannya ke papan disamping ranjangku.

 _Kau harus membukanya, album foto dihalaman 31_

 _Kwon soonyoung_

Soonyoung POV

"Apa... kondisinya masih sama?" tanyaku pada chan, diapun meletakan jusnya dan mengangguk.

"Semakin hari dia akan semakin lupa apa yang sudah dia lakukan setiap harinya, sampai dia menulis semua aktivitasnya di note dan dia akan menurutinya seperti note itu adalah panduan hidupnya." Ucapnya menunduk, akupun menghela nafas dan berusah menahan sedihku.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Diapun hyung, meskipun dia tak mengingatmu tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya." Ucapnya, akupun tersedak air mataku dan menunduk.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Jika seandainya aku bisa merengkuhnya maka akan aku lakukan, tapi aku sangatlah lemah chan dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Tak perlu melakukan apapun hyung, tapi kumohon muncullah meskipun itu yang terakhir." Ucapnya, diapun memegang tanganku memohon.

"Kau akan menikah dan pindah ke jepang bersama pasanganmu, jadi kumohon terakhir kalinya temui dia." Ucapnya, akupun akhirnya mengangguk dan dia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kulihat seokmin yang tengah ditanya oleh beberapa dokter yang sepertinya sedang memeriksa kondisinya, akupun memandang chan yang memandang hyungnya sedih karena hanya dia yang sekarang ini dia miliki. Akupun memegang tangannya dan tersenyum menguatkan ketika dia memandangku.

" _Gwaenchana?_ " tanyaku, diapun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku yakin hyungmu akan membaik, dia akan kembali seperti semula. Menjadi seokmin yang ceria dan juga kuat sepertimu."

"Kenapa hyung harus menerima perjodohan itu?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam.

"Hyung, kalian saling mencintai tapi kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kalian dan kau memilih untuk menerima perjodohan yang orangtua kalian lakukan?" tanyanya lirih, akupun tersenyum.

"Terkadang hidup tak selalu berjalan mulus seperti apa yang kita mau." Ucapku, akupun kembali memandang seokmin dan tersenyum.

"Karena mungkin jika seokmin terus bersamaku, maka kami tak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya." Ucapku, kuremas tanganku keras demi menahan perasaanku yang sakit ketika mengatakannya.

Seokmin POV

Kuambil note dan membaca apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini, akupun tersenyum dan meletakannya kembali ke papan sebelum membuka album foto halaman 31 sesuai petunjuk.

"Seokmin-ah." Panggil seseorang, akupun berhenti dan melihat seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Kau..."

"Aku, kwon soonyoung." Ucapnya, akupun melihat note itu dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Halaman 31, foto, kwon soonyoung. Aku bisa melihatmu langsung entah kenapa perasaanku lega." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum namun tampak terpaksa.

"Kita saling mengenal bukan?"

"Iyah, sangat mengenal." Ucapnya, diapun duduk didepanku dan memegang tanganku.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanyanya lirih, akupun memandangnya bingung.

"Aku, kenapa?" tanyaku, namun dia hanya menangis.

"Aku akan menikah." Ucapnya, akupun memegang pipinya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bahagia, kenapa malah menangis?" ucapku, namun dia semakin terisak.

" _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_." Ucapnya dengan menutup matanya dengan tangannya, akupun terdiam.

"Aku tak bisa terus bersamamu, _mianhae._ " Ucapnya, perlahan ingatan yang selama ini aku tak bisa ingat sama sekali bagaikana film yang sedang diputar dipikiranku dan entah kenapa rasanya dadaku semakin sesak ketika mengingatnya.

"Ini semua salahku, jika saja..."

"Soon-ah." Panggilku, diapun nampak terkejut dan memandangku kaget.

"Seokmin, kau... sudah ingat?" tanyanya, akupun berusaha tersenyum meskipun sekarang mataku terasa berkaca-kaca.

"Pergilah." Ucapku, diapun terdiam dan terisak. Dengan perlahan kuangkat tanganku dan meletakannya dikepalanya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja, aku akan lupa apa yang kulakukan setiap harinya jadi jangan khawatir." Ucapku, diapun memelukku dan aku membalas pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, maafkan aku melakukan ini semua maafkan aku." Ucapnya, akupun hanya menangis dalam diam dan mengangguk.

"Tak apa-apa, menikahlah dan hidup dengan baik. Demi aku." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan akupun tersenyum dengan memejamkan mataku.

"Selama kau bahagia, maka ingatan bahagia akan aku ingat semuanya untukmu." Ucapku, diapun semakin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim...

Kali ini aku bawakan Seoksoon, sebenarnya aku gak tahu ini official couple atau bukan tapi aku sering ngeliat mereka dipasang-pasangin

 _Mianhae_ (bow 900)

Aku lama bawain cerita baru, maklum aku mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang akan menghadapi apa yang namanya skripsi

Tingkat menakutkan dari semua laporan akhir...

Gak tahu kenapa aku suka sukanya bikin story sad padahal banyak permintaan pengen mereka bahagia hehe

Dari 'remember that' awalnya mau bikin sequel kenapa mereka pisah dan juga awal hubungan mereka jadi kalau responnya bagus aku post

Untuk selanjutnya couple yang aku bawakan adalah

Junhao

Soonhoon

...

Thanks yang sudah setia menunggu karyaku

Saranghae! (love sign)

Annyeong, jinjun imnida...

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Chan POV

Kubuka jendela kamar seokmin hyung dan melihatnya tengah melamun, setelah pertemuannya dengan soonyoung hyung sebulan lalu dan pernikahan soonyoung hyung sudah berlangsung seminggu yang lalu dia sudah berhenti menanyakan siapa soonyoung dan juga apa yang sudah dia lakukan bersama soonyoung hyung selama ini seperti semua ingatan tentang soonyoung hyung benar-benar terhapus dari ingatannya tanpa satupun tersisa. Akupun tersenyum dan berlutut didepan hyung dan keluargaku satu-satunya ini.

"Hyung, kau lapar?" tanyaku, diapun memandangku dan tersenyum.

"Kau lee chan, adikku?" tanyanya, akupun berusaha tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Iyah, aku adikmu." Ucapku, diapun memandang kedepan.

"Aku lee seokmin?"

"Iyah, namamu lee seokmin." Ucapku, diapun kembali tersenyum.

"Apa kita akan makan jika kita lapar?" tanyanya, akupun berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Tentu saja, jadi apa kau sudah lapar?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Iyah, aku lapar." Ucapnya, akupun berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu, tunggu yah hyung." Ucapku dengan berjalan.

"Apa aku akan selalu tak ingat?" tanyanya, akupun berhenti berjalan dan menutup mulutku menahan isakan.

"Kau tak lelah mengingatkanku?"

"Aku tak akan lelah." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum kearahnya.

"Dan selamanya tak akan lelah." Ucapku, akupun keluar kamarnya dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Akupun terisak dan memegang keningku ketika aku terjatuh.

"Aku tak akan lelah hyung, seperti apa yang kau alami juga aku tak akan pernah lelah. Tak akan..."

 _Dan dihari itu aku tahu, jika kata-kata itu adalah kata perpisahan_

 _Dan hari dimana aku kehilangan satu lagi keluargaku_

End bener bener end

hehehe


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen Romance

Rat : T-M

Oneshot!

Dimana kisah percintaan setiap insan manusia akan selalu berbeda

Baik itu manis, asam, pahit, asin.

Semua memiliki rasa sendiri-sendiri

Jadi...

Nikmatilah...

.

.

Happy reading

"Hallo."

Cast : Wen Junhui

Xu Minghao

Other Cast : Seventeen member

Rat : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance

.

.

.

"Hallo"

 _Dari awal kita hanya mengenal lewat suara_

 _Tapi suatu hari aku berjanji_

 _Aku akan membuatmu kenal padaku dari semuanya_

 _Semua yang ada pada diriku_

 _._

.

.

Junhui POV

Kugerakan jariku menuliskan beberapa bait huruf yang disusun menjadi sebuah data yang menurut mereka penting, kuarahkan tanganku satu lagi pada ponselku yang berdering dan kuangkat tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"Hallo?"

"Gege, berhentilah bekerja dan makanlah." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum ketika tahu siapa dia dan menjauhi laptopku.

"Kenapa kau begitu tahu aku sedang apa?"

"Kau tak membalas chatku, jadi aku tahu kau pasti sedang konsentrasi dengan pekerjaanmu lagi bukan?" tanyanya, akupun terkekeh.

"Bisakah kita bertemu dan langsung menikah."

"Ah, kau membuatku semakin gemetaran jika mengingat kita akan bertemu." Ucapnya, akupun tertawa.

" _Aigoo_ , kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan? Aku yakin wajahmu akan semenggemaskan dirimu sekarang."

"Wajahku tidak sebaik itu, dengarkan aku dan istirahatkan matamu dari paparan laptop." Ucapnya, diapun mematikan sambungannya dan aku hanya menatap laptopku senang.

" _Nugu_? Kau seperti dapat telepon dari presiden saja." Ucap mingyu ketika masuk, akupun memandangnya jengah.

"Apa aku harus bahagia karena dapat telepon dari presiden dulu? Akupun bisa bahagia karena hal pribadi." Ucapku, diapun mengendikan bahu dan menaruh berkas didepanku.

"Ini berkasmu, kau hanya harus tanda tangan. Aku sudah membacanya dan itu hanya berkas kemarin yang direvisi." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk dan menandatanganinya.

"Apa tadi dari pacar virtualmu?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kau sebaiknya bertemu dengannya sekarang sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan kau kecewa ketika bertemu dengannya."

" _Waeyo_? Apapun dia aku akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada."

"It's bullshit man, kau berarti dibutakan cinta jika benar-benar melakukannya."

"Bukankah aku sama sepertimu, kau juga cinta buta pada wonwoo bukan?"

"Kenapa jadi membahas wonwooku? Wonwooku sangat sempurna, dia benar-benar..."

"Hentikan ocehanmu, kekasihku akan datang besok jadi aku tak mau mendapatkan bisikan setan sepertimu."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu pria tampan sepertiku ini setan hah?"

Minghao POV

Kutarik koperku untuk keluar dari bandara dan melihat ponselku, akupun tersenyum senang dan melihat sekitar.

"Sudah lama sekali, rasanya baru kemarin aku tak kemari." Ucapku pelan, akupun kembali menelpon seseorang namun dia tak mengangkatnya.

"Apa gege sedang sibuk?" tanyaku heran, akupun melihat taksi dan menghentikannya. Supir taksipun memasukan koperku ke dalam bagasi dan aku masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mau kemana kita tuan?" tanyanya, akupun tersenyum kearah supir.

"Ke hotel dekat gangnam." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Kuletakan ponselku dan menghela nafas karena dia terus tak mengangkat teleponku, kusibakkan gorden jendela kamar hotel yang sedang aku tempati dan memandang pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepanku.

"Apa dia benar-benar sibuk? Atau dia lupa jika hari ini aku sampai di korea?" tanyaku, akupun meraba perutku dan mengerucutkan mulutku.

"Aku lapar, aku ingin makanan." Ucapku, akupun mengambil jaket dan dompetku.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan dulu." Kulihat ponselku.

"Percuma saja, dia tak akan menghubungiku." Ucapku dengan meninggalkannya dan keluar, akupun masuk kedalam lift untuk kelantai bawah dan keluar ketika sampai lantai bawah untuk mencari restoran didalam hotel.

"Aku akan kembali kedalam." Ucap seseorang, akupun terdiam ketika merasa mengenal suaranya.

"Ponselku tertinggal, dia hari ini kemari." Ucapnya lagi, akupun berusaha mencari suara itu namun tak menemukannya.

"Apa aku berkhayal?" tanyaku, akupun mengendikan bahuku dan kembali melanjutkan jalanku.

Junhui POV

"Dan ini adalah lantai dimana semua pengunjung bisa mendapatkan fasilitas dari makan, olahraga dan yang lainnya." Ucap salah satu manajer hotel di gangnam ketika kami mengadakan rapat disini, akupun mengangguk dan melihat kesana kemari.

"Hotel ini cukup ternama, senang bisa kerja sama dengan kalian semua." Ucapku, merekapun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, hari ini cukup sekian." Ucapku, merekapun membungkuk dan akupun merogoh sakuku ketika mereka pergi.

"Omo! Ponselku."

"Ponselmu, kenapa?" tanya seungcheol hyung heran.

"Dimana ponselku? Aku yakin menaruhnya disaku jasku."

"Apa tertinggal di aula hotel ketika kita tadi rapat? Kau tadi menaruh disana kan?" tanya soonyoung, akupun berusaha mengingat.

"Ah benar!" ucapku ketika ingat dan memukul keningku.

"Aku akan kembali kedalam." Ucapku.

"Sekarang?" tanya mingyu kaget.

"Ponselku tertinggal, dia hari ini kemari." Ucapku, akupun langsung berlari melewati seseorang yang nampaknya mencari sesuatu namun aku tak mempedulikannya dan masuk kedalam lift. Kupercepat lariku dan masuk ke aula untuk menemukan ponselku.

"Ketemu!" ucapku senang, akupun membuka kuncinya dan banyak sekali notif panggilan masuk dan juga pesan masuk

 _Gege_

 _Aku sudah sampai dikorea_

 _Kau dimana?_

"Aish." Teriakku, kumasukan ponselku dan dengan segera berlari untuk kelantai bawah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dia tak mengangkatnya?" ucapku kesal ketika terus menelponnya sepanjang jalan menuju bandara, akupun kembali menelponnya dan turun dari mobilku ketika selesai memarkirkannya dan berjalan masuk ke bandara. Kulihat kesana kemari dan tak melihat seseorang yang nampak tak asing untukku, semuanya sangat asing.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya, _ottokhe?"_ gumamku, akupun kembali menelpon.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanyaku, akupun menghentikan petugas bandara dan dia memandangku bingung.

"Iyah tuan?"

"Apa pesawat dari china sudah tiba?"

"Apa? Ah pesawat itu sudah tiba 2 jam yang lalu tuan dan tak ada pesawat dari china lagi yang tiba sekarang."

"Begitukah, terimakasih." Ucapku, diapun membungkuk dan aku mengacak suraiku.

"Aku gagal bertemu dengannya hari ini, dia pasti kebingungan."

.

.

.

" _Chukkae_ , kau membuat anak orang tersesat hari ini bung." Ucap wonwoo, akupun hanya memandangnya malas.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Seharusnya kita membantu jun hyung untuk mencari minhao." Ucap vernon menenangkan.

"Bagaimana caranya, bahkan wajahnya saja dia tak tahu. Mereka hanya saling kenal lewat telepon dan tak pernah saling melihat wajah kan?" ucapnya, akupun mengangguk lemas.

"Apa hyung sudah menelponnya lagi?" tanya seokmin, akupun melihat ponselku.

"Tidak aktif, kurasa ponselnya kehabisan batre." Ucapku, diapun mengangguk.

"Mungkin besok kalian akan bertemu, _geokjeonghajima_." Ucapnya, akupun mghela nafas.

"Semoga saja."

Minghao POV

"O?" ucapku dengan membawa ponselku.

"Aish mati, pasti jun gege menelponku dari tadi." Ucapku, akupun menchargenya dan berjalan kearah balkon.

"Kenapa sulit sekali bertemu dengan jun gege?" ucapku lemas, akupun memegang pagar dan memandang langit.

"Padahal sekarang kami berada ditanah yang sama, bertemu ditanah yang sama saja susah apalagi berbeda." Akupun menghela nafas.

" _Bogoshipda._ "

.

.

.

Akupun keluar dari hotel dan membawa koperku dengan berjalan kaki, aku ingin berjalan-jalan hari ini sebelum kembali mencari jun gege. Kulihat ada toko kecil aksesoris dan kuputuskan untuk masuk kedalam. Kulihat didalamnya banyak sekali pernak-pernik yang bagus dan pandanganku terjatuh kearah deretan cincin-cincin disana, akupun tersenyum dan melihatnya satu persatu.

"Apa anda mencari sesuatu?" tanya seseorang, akupun melihat kearah pria yang memiliki wajah chubby namun sangat manis itu tengah tersenyum kearahku.

"Apa? Ah aku hanya melihat-lihat saja."

"Anda pendatang baru?" tanyanya, akupun mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menemui kekasihku. Tapi sekarang kami belum bisa bertemu." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Cinta jarak jauh, ah aku sangat suka mendengarnya." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh.

" _Jinjjayo_?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk dan menunjukan cincin padaku.

"Anda bisa memberikan ini pada kekasih anda." Ucapnya, akupun mengambilnya dan melihat pahatan indah disekelilingnya.

"Ini indah." Ucapku.

"Cincin itu adalah cincin yang akan terus menghubungkanmu dengan kekasihmu, tak peduli seberapa jauh kalian berada tapi kalian akan terus terhubung dan kembali seakan-akan tali yang menghubungkan kalian akan terus menarik kalian agar terus mendekat." Ucapnya, akupun tersenyum.

"Aku suka cincin ini, tapi apa benar?" tanyaku, diapun menunjukkan jarinya.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, dan aku berhasil. Kekasihku sampai sekarang selalu berusaha mencariku." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh.

"Aku akan mencobanya, ah perkenalkan namaku xu minghao." Ucapku dengan mengulurkan tanganku, diapun membalas uluran tanganku.

"Boo seungkwan, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya, akupun mengangguk.

"Berapa harga cincinnya?"

"Tak perlu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah selamat datang dariku dan juga ucapan selamat untuk kalian berdua." Ucapnya.

"Apa tak apa?" tanyaku, diapun mengangguk.

"Dengan syarat kalian harus mengundangku ketika kalian menikah, _arraseo_?" tanyanya, akupun terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Aku pasti tak akan melupakanmu, aku janji." Ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kini aku tengah berada ditaman dan berdiri didepan air mancur, akupun hanya tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya airnya mancur didepanku. Namun perhatianku teralihkan ketika ponselku berdering dan aku segera mengangkatnya ketika jun gege menelponku.

"Gege?"

" _Eodiga? Neo eodiga_?" ucapnya panik, akupun tersenyum.

"Aku masih digangnam, aku ada ditaman pusat dan berada didepan air mancur."

"Benarkah, aku juga ada ditaman."

" _Jinjjayo_?" ucapku, akupun melihat kesana kemari.

"Kau dimana?" tanyaku, akupun berbalik dan melihat seorang pria yang juga melihat kearahku bersamaan.

Junhui POV

Kulihat kesana kemari ketika mencari hao ketika membaca letak nomornya dan dia kini ada disekitar taman, akupun langsung menelponnya dan menunggunya mengangkat teleponku.

"Gege?"

" _Eodiga? Neo eodiga_?" ucapku panik.

"Aku masih digangnam, aku ada ditaman pusat dan berada didepan air mancur." Ucapnya, akupun terkejut ketika didepanku sekarang adalah air mancur juga.

"Benarkah, aku juga ada ditaman." Ucapku senang.

" _Jinjjayo_?" tanyanya, akupun melihat kesana kemari.

"Kau dimana?" tanyanya, akupun berbalik dan memandang pria yang juga tengah berteleponan namun memandangku secara bersamaan. Akupun mengulas senyum bahagiaku dan juga legaku ketika akhirnya aku menemukannya.

"Akhirnya." Ucapku, diapun menghadap kearahku dan aku benar-benar tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Aku menemukanmu."

"Gege." Ucapnya, kumatikan sambunganku dan belari kearahnya. Akupun memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku, kulepaskan semua rasa rinduku padanya dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku, menemukanmu."

 _Meskipun aku tak pernah melihat wajahnya, tapi perasaan cintaku padanya akan bisa membuatku menemukannya_

 _Aku mencintainya, bukan hanya suaranya_

 _Dan semua itu berasal dari kata_

 _Hallo_

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim...

Aku sedih karena respon dari seoksoon ternyata kurang memuaskan, bahkan gak direspon sama sekali T_T

Tapi aku gak nyerah gitu aja, mungkin otak aku sedang penuh dengan sarang laba-laba jadi ceritanya agak krik krik yah... (aku ra popo)

Kali ini aku bawa happy ending ok, entah kenapa aku ngerasa pasangan ini itu pasangan yang jarang dilihat padahal aku suka banget couple ini apalagi waktu mereka bawain MY I gua ampe ngejerit saking senengnya (rea: gak nanya)

Untuk kesananya mungkin aku berhentiin sampe chapt 20 dan aku buka lagi story baru dan ada apa disana?

Jreng jreng

Rahasia

Pokoknya review review review

Jinjun sedih kalian cuman jadi silent read...

Cukup basa-basinya pokoknya mah

Saranghae!

Jinjun imnida...

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

Minhao POV

"Woah, jadi ini yang namanya minghao? Dia benar-benar manis." Ucap seungcheol ketika jun gege membawaku bertemu teman-temannya, akupun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Kau beruntung hyung." Ucap vernon, akupun terkekeh ketika jun gege nampak bangga.

"Ternyata dia tak seperti yang kukira."

"Sudah kubilang bukan jika kau ini hanya menjadi bisikan setan untukku, minghao itu terbaik." Ucap jun gege, akupun hanya menyenggol perutnya.

"Dia selalu berusaha membuatku ragu padamu."

"Wajar saja bukan, sebaik sahabat yang baik aku hanya cemas padamu." Ucap mingyu, diapun memandangku.

"Maaf sebelumnya membuatmu nampak jelek dimata jun."

" _Aniyo gwaenchana_ , aku tak keberatan karena kau pasti memikirkan perasaan jun gege bukan?" ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Dia benar-benar menggemaskan seperti apa yang kau bicarakan jun." Ucapnya, kamipun terkekeh dan aku melihat tangan vernon.

"O? Vernon, cincinmu..." ucapku, diapun melihat cincinnya.

"Ah ini, ini dari kekasihku dia bilang cincin ini adalah cincin pengikat aku menerimanya karena aku mencintainya jika tidak sudah aku buang. Dia selalu mempercayai takhayul." Ucapnya, akupun terkekeh dan mengangkat cincinku juga.

"Aku juga mendapatkannya, dia memberikan juga padaku dan juga jun gege."

"Oh kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Kami sudah lama tak bertemu karena dia pergi begitu saja." Ucapnya.

"Dia menunggumu untuk menemukannya, maka dari itu dia memberikan cincin itu padamu." Ucapku, akupun tersenyum.

"Dia ada ditoko aksesoris gangnam." Ucapku, vernonpun berdiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang." Ucapnya, kamipun mengangguk dan aku saling memandang dengan jun gege dan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan kan hehe

END


	18. attention

attention...

cuman pemberitahuan koq

kalau story ini aku pindahin ke wattpad

kalau seandainya masih mau di ff next aku lanjutin

aku tunggu respon kalian yah

annyeong

jinjun imnida


	19. Chapter 18

Cast : Lee Jihoon

Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Kwon Soonyoung

Jihoon POV

"Pakai semua pakaianmu." ucapnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa setelah sebelumnya kami melakukan hubungan terlarang seperti biasa, akupun hanya menunduk dan memungut semua pakaianku yang tercecer.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Sekarang? Apa kamu mau sarapan dulu? Aku akan buatkan." ucapku, namun dia menggeleng dan memakai dasinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan bersama dengan jeonghan." ucapnya yang membuatku meremas pakaianku tanpa sadar, akupun berusaha tersenyum.

"A-ah begitu, baiklah aku..."

"Diam disini saja seperti biasa, jangan berani keluar jika tak minta ijin padaku."

"Tapi soonyoung memintaku untuk mem..."

BRAAAAKKK

Seketika mulutku tertutup ketika dia membanting guci diatas meja kearah dinding dan kutatapi dia yang memandangku marah.

"Diam kau! Kau berani sekali pergi dengan pria lain hah! Kau hanya jalang yang kuhidupi disini lee jihoon!" bentaknya yang membuat perasaanku bagai diiris, kuusahakan untuk menahan air mataku ketika melihatnya.

"Aku akan pulang malam, siapkan dirimu saja." ucapnya dengan mengambil jasnya dan pergi dari kamar apartmen yang dia beli untukku agar bisa bertemu dengannya, perlahan isakanku keluar dari kuremas pakaianku.

"Tuhan, sampai kapan aku harus begini?"

Tak tahan dengan bau yang menguar di badanku dan juga seluruh kamar ini, kupaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun dan berjalan tertatih untuk membereskan kekacauan yang semalam seungcheol lakukan padaku. Malam tadi, tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku dari perpustakaan dan membantingku kearah ranjang dengan rasa marahnya. Aku tak tahu alasannya, semalam aku hanya membantu soonyoung teman kampusku untuk mempelajari pelajaran yang dia tak paham.

"Sakit." rintihku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju cermin dan melihat lebam-lebam diseluruh tubuhku bahkan pipiku sedikit membiru karena tamparannya semalam.

"Bagaimana cara melepasnya? Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi aku tak mau terus menerus menjadi simpanan seungcheol." isakku, mengingat sebenarnya seungcheol sudah memiliki jeonghan hyung yang akan menikah dengannya tapi seakan-akan aku terjerat dengan pria itu dan tak bisa pergi darinya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dan membereskan semuanya, aku sudah berjanji dengan soonyoung." ucapku dengan membersihkan air mata diwajahku dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

 **Seventeen Romance**

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya soonyoung ketika kami berdua sudah ada di perpustakaan kota, akupun memandangnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku, kulihat dia meraih pipiku dan mengelus pipiku yang lebam sampai aku meringis pelan.

"Kamu dipukul siapa?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam dan berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Namun soonyoung menahan daguku dan membuatku memandang kearahnya.

"Kamu masih bersamanya? Apa ini karena dia?" tanyanya dengan memandangku dalam, akupun melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Kamu pikir aku tak tahu? Pria yang kemarin menarikmu itu bukan yang melakukan ini padamu, kudengar dia sudah memiliki tunangan tapi kenapa kau..."

"Berhenti mencampuri urusanku kwon soounyoung!" ucapku keras, akupun membereskan barang-barangku berniat pergi namun dia menahan tanganku.

"Kamu tahu bukan jika aku menyukaimu?" tanyanya, akupun terdiam meskipun sekarang dia berdiri didepanku.

"Pergilah denganku, aku akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan bukan penderitaan seperti apa yang dia berikan padamu." ucapnya, perlahan air mataku turun dan diam saja ketika dia mengusap pipiku perlahan seakan-akan aku adalah benda yang sangat rapuh dan akan hancur jika dia tak melakukannya perlahan.

"Aku tak mau kamu terus menderita dengannya, dia hanyalah pria jahat untukmu."

"Apa... kamu serius?" tanyaku, kulihat dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku sangat serius." ucapnya, perlahan senyumku terukir dan diam saja ketika dia menarik pipiku perlahan agar bisa mendekat kearahnya dan memejamkan mataku ketika dia menciumku lembut.

"LEE JIHOON!" teriak seseorang dengan menarikku kasar, akupun membuka mataku dan terkejut ketika seungcheol ada didepanku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"H-hyung."

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap soonyoung dengan menarik tanganku, namun aku terkejut ketika soonyoung jatuh setelah seungcheol meninjunya.

"Jangan berani mendekati milikku, atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih dari ini."

"Hyung, jebal geumanhe!" pintaku lirih, diapun memandangku tajam.

"Kembali, sekarang!"

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak jihoon, pergilah bersamaku." ucap soonyoung tulus, akupun memandangnya dan diam ketika seungcheol mencengkram tanganku.

"Jangan berani jihoon, atau kau akan tahu akibatnya." ucapnya, akupun terisak ketika seungcheol menarik tanganku kasar kearah mobilnya.

 **Seventeen Romance**

"Ah!" rintihku ketika dia memasukan miliknya kasar bahkan tanpa pemanasan dan membiarkanku terbiasa dia menggerakan miliknya kasar, akupun terisak dan berusaha menahan perih dibawahku dan meremas seprai ranjang ini.

"H-hyung, jebal, hiks... s-sakith..." isakku, diapun menarik rambutku kasar.

"Nikmati saja jalang, bukankah kamu suka hah!" bentaknya, akupun menggeleng.

"T-tidakh... akh... hyung... sakith." isakku, namun dia tak peduli dan terus melakukannya dengan kasar. Diapun membalikan tubuhku untuk menghadap kearahnya dan mencekik leherku.

"H-hyung..." ucapku kesakitan dan memegang tangannya yang benar-benar mencekikku, sulit sekali untuk bernafas bahkan dia tak menghentikan gerakannya dibawah sana.

"Aku sudah katakan untuk tak menemuinya, apa kau tuli hah?"

"H-hyung... a-akk..."

"Kamu dengar hah? Kau mendengarkannya hah?" teriaknya lagi, akupun berusaha bernafas namun rasanya sangat sulit.

"G-geuman..." namun seakan tuli, dia tak juga melepaskannya dan rasanya kesadaranku mulai menipis perlahan demi perlahan.

"Kamu... hanya milikku, lee jihoon." bisiknya sebelum mataku benar-benar terpejam.

Seungcheol POV

"Kamu sudah makan?" tanya jeonghan dengan mengelus kepalaku, akupun hanya tersenyum dan memegang tangannya yang berada dikepalaku.

"Sudah, aku akan ke kantor sebentar lagi." ucapku, diapun mengangguk dan melihat kembali berkasnya.

"Apa... jihoon belum ditemukan?" tanyaku, diapun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun, tapi dia belum juga ditemukan?" ucapnya, akupun memegang tangannya menguatkan.

"Aku yakin adikmu akan ditemukan, aku akan membantumu." ucapku, diapun tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah membantuku, kamu memang suami terbaik." ucapnya, akupun memeluknya dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Yah, aku tahu." ucapku, perlahan akupun menyeringai dan mengecup kepalanya.

 **Seventeen Romance**

Kubuka pintu apartmen yang sudah lama kami tinggali dan menutupnya perlahan, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar yang terlihat sangat rapih dan wangi. Yah memang setiap hari aku selalu membereskannya agar pria yang kini tengah baringan di ranjang itu nyaman.

"Baby, kamu sudah bangun?" tanyaku, kududukan badanku disampingnya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya yang membuatnya sangat lucu.

"Kamu mau makan sesuatu? Ah, kamu sudah mandi?" tanyaku, akupun mencium pipinya dan memandang matanya yang nampak kosong.

"Sayang, kamu tak merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu." ucapku dengan mengelus pipinya yang sekarang nampak tirus, akupun memandangnya dan mengecupi bibir pucatnya.

"Kenapa bibirmu sangat dingin? Kamu kedinginan?" tanyaku khawatir, akupun memeluknya erat.

"Tenang sayang, aku akan menghangatkanmu. Kamu sangat kedinginan? Aku akan mematikan acnya untukmu." ucapku dengan meraih remote dan mematikan acnya. Akupun tertawa ketika melihatnya hanya diam dan kuusap kepalanya.

"Tenang sayang, aku akan disini selalu bersamamu. Lee jihoon hanya milikku seorang, tak boleh siapapun menyentuh milikku. Yah, tak seorangpun." ucapku, perlahan air mataku turun dan mengecupi bibir tipis yang kini sudah membiru.

"Lee jihoon, hanya milik seungcheol seorang."

 **Omake**

 _"Ditemukan jenazah seorang pemuda disebuah apartmen elit, diduga pemuda tersebut meninggal akibat cekikan karena terdapat luka cekikan disekitar lehernya. Terduga pelaku adalah pemilik apartmen tersebut yang tak lain adalah Choi seungcheol, penguasaha muda yang sedang menarik perhatian karena jenazah yang tak lain adalah Lee jihoon yang merupakan adik iparnya sendiri. Beliau_..." tampak seorang pria dengan wajah cantik itu mematikan televisi yang menampilkan berita yang tengah ramai diperbicarakan dan menghela nafas perlahan, diapun memandang pria yang ada didepannya yang memandang kedepan kosong.

"Kenapa kamu hanya diam?" tanya jeonghan, pria yang tadi mematikan televisi pada pria yang hanya memandang kedepan kosong.

"Seungcheol, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa salah adikku dan salahku? Kenapa kamu tega melakukan ini?" tanyanya lirih, dia berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Seungcheol..."

"Aku mencintainya." ucapnya memotong, terlihat sekali wajah pria itu nampak frustasi namun senyum mengerikan yang kini tengah dia tunjukan.

"Aku mencintainya, sungguh. Tapi kenapa dia malah mengatakan aku harus menikah denganmu?" ucapnya dengan memandang jeonghan putus asa, jeonghanpun menutup mulutnya menahan isakan.

"Dia tak memilihku, padahal aku sangat mencintainya."

"Seungcheol."

"Dia hanya milikku, dan tak ada satu orangpun yang bisa memilikinya." ucapnya dengan tertawa keras, jeonghanpun bangun dan memandang penjaga disana.

"Kalian bisa membawanya, pastikan dia mendapatkan perawatan yang terbaik." ucapnya pada para penjaga rumah sakit jiwa tersebut, para penjagapun mengangguk dan membiarkan jeonghan pergi.

Tanpa disadari siapapun, terlihat sesosok pria kecil tengah memandang kejadian ini pandangan sendunya. Pandangan pria itupun tertuju pada seorang pria yang terkekeh tak jelas bahkan siapapun yang memandangnya merasakan kasihan sekaligus takut jika mengetahui apa alasan pria itu terjebak disini dengan pasien yang bernasib sama.

"Hyung." lirih pria kecil itu, perlahan bayangan itupun pergi meninggalkan segala penyesalan dan kesedihan yang dia tinggalkan bersama dengan pria yang sudah memberikan kesedihan itu.

END


End file.
